Besotted
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Back at the academy, their Affair started. How does their relationship progress through the show. From Pilot to when Jake and Amy get together, read the true roller coaster that is the relationship of Jake and Rosa. M for language, and smut. Please read and review. [Current Chapters currently being updated. More to be added in the next few days]
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey everyone. this is a long one, I noticed that there is a severe lack of long M rated Jake x Rosa, my favourite Brooklyn Nine-Nine pairing. So, here I amwith the real story of Jake and Rosa.**

**Please note, this is the middle story. I will be writing a sequel, and i am currently working on the prequel. **

**Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer (Relevent for the whole story) I own no rights to Brooklyn Nine Nine, only the plot not shown in the show. **

**Chapter One: The Start**

Jake looked across to the detective beside him in bed. How he got so lucky he would never know.

It all started in the academy. First day, they were paired together for the duration of the course. Given 'Partners' as it were. They found a good dynamic. She was tough and scary, he was eager and determined. They respected each other first, then as time went on, they found a fondness. He made her laugh, and she found herself trusting him more and more. By the end of the First day, they were able to call themselves friends. And a few days after that ... their affair started.

It started from the first day. Friendly rivalry, led to a high adrenaline competition, which resulted in a night of sweaty sheets and multiple orgasms.

One which stood out to them, though. Was a Bank Robbery drill. One which was classed as an active shooter scenario. Much like the Tactical Village they would go to regularly as detectives, it was a simulation training, where partners would go around, being assessed as a team. It was actually quite fun, once you ignored the pressure of assessment. None the less. Jake and Rosa made a great team, and frequently were at the top of the class. After this one Bank Job, they were the only team who didn't get caught, shot and managed to free all the hostages, without a single injury. All in the quickest time.

Despite being humble and modest around their colleagues, that night, they went to Jake's room in the hotel in which they were staying at. The Academy was only an hour away from their homes, but the Academy had hotel facilities for the course attendees, which meant that got to stay on campus for the duration of their course. With alternate weekends to go home and visit family.

Jake and Rosa frequently met one another in their rooms, usually to help with revision and preparing for assessments, but on this occasion, they were celebrating. After the first week of their affair, they vowed not to do it again. That it was a one-time thing, and that they should stay colleagues, and not complicate it further. However, one Friday night, they had a whole weekend off, and Monday they were starting their Emergency Response Driver Training, so aside from a bit of reading they had nothing to do.

Rosa had picked up a bottle of Vodka on her way over from one of the onsite stores, and she and Jake were watching some basketball. Jake had bought a dangerously cheap Chinese take-out and they were enjoying their cheap dinner and basketball. After a few drinks, they started celebrating. A few drinks always helped Rosa open up to her emotions.

"Jake, can I just say, how thankful I am that I was your partner. There is no way I would be half as good as I am with any of those dum-dums" Rosa said

"You're better than me Diaz! The way you took out those Perps today? I was impressed. You don't get that sort of fear-provocation from other officers" Jake complimented

"Thank you" She replied.

One thing led to the other that night. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the terrible food that was so terrible it was so good. Maybe it was the euphoria of a very, very successful day. Maybe it was just that after it all they were so close with one another that they could trust them. But that night, what started with an innocent dinner, ended up as another night with sheets messed up, and sweaty thriving bodies lying next to one another. Panting for breath.

It was Rosa who made the first move then. They couldn't remember now exactly what it was that they were laughing about. It was probably some smart-ass comment about one of their colleagues. Some really were laughable. It appears that when they were put in their partners, the First Monday of the second week, the first week was boring paperwork stuff. That the instructors had an idea of everyone's capabilities and had paired them accordingly. Jake and Rosa clearly the best team. As evident in that day's assessment. The celebratory vodka only fuelling their laughter further. Rosa leaned in, and caught Jake's lips in her own. At first, it was very one sided. He held still and didn't kiss back, but as she was about to pull away, his lips moved. And suddenly, sparks went through them both. Starting in their lips, trailing down their bodies and through to every inch of their skin.

Jake's hands went to Rosa's waist, his fingertips trailing up and down, ever so lightly. She moaned at the contact, her own hands starting on his shoulders going up into his hair and down his back again. Jake could feel his growing excitement, which Rosa was very much aware of. The pair were sat on his bed. She pushed him back to he was laying down, and she flicked her hip over so that she was straddling him. Now pinning him down with her legs, her fingers made quick work of his NYPD shirt, pulling it off and throwing it to the floor. Back in the academy, they had an hour of gym time a day, so Jake was supporting a few muscles, ones that really made Rosa's mouth water at the sight. Her fingernails ran up and down the hard, toned muscles and scratched the skin deliciously. Jake growled in animalistic passion, and started rocking his hips up and down. His member now rock hard and pining for attention. She held her hips still and let him watch, as she pulled her own top off, throwing it somewhere on the floor by Jake's. Now long forgotten. He watched as the beautiful globes of her breasts bounced delightfully as she rolled her hips on his a few more times. He had fantasised about her, once or twice. And in the gym locker room, he had seen her in a bathing suit. But he had never seen her like this before. Body glowing, toned, tight, attractive. She was only 21 he was only 23 himself. This was more than his brain could have ever thought of. She knew how to use her body well. And he watched her breasts dance, confined to her bra.

He didn't realise that she had lowered her lips to his ear, until he felt her hot breath sending more shivers down his spine, to his growing member

"Do you want me to take it off Jake?" She breathed lightly

"Mmm, fuck yeah" He replied, breathless. His mind focused only on her. She sat upright again, and slowly unclasped her bra, pulling off the offending material, throwing the fabric on the floor, and sitting square on Jake's hips. She could feel his member throbbing on her, and she craved him deeply at this point. She rocked her hips again, over and over his member, making sure it hit her most sensitive spots whilst simultaneously allowing her breasts to bounce with each rock. Jake was overwhelmed with pleasure, his eyes not being able to come off her breasts.

Smirking to herself, Rosa decided to take this a step further. She wanted him, he wanted her. She was going to make him bed. She stood up. He didn't move just watched her smirk as she ran her hands down her body to the waistline of her trousers, she hooked her fingers under the material, and slowly. Tantalisingly slowly, she pulled off the material, letting it slide down her hips and to the floor below. Jake's eyes drifted down her body, to her silky smooth legs, and then to the only piece of fabric that remained on her body. Her thong. Very thin, back lace material. Hiding the part of her he craved most. He looked back up and caught her eye, as she knelt at the end of the bed, her fingers quickly going to work on his own belt, pulling down his pants, and discarding them on the floor. She eyed up the huge tent in his boxers. Catching his eye, as though asking for permission before taking the next step. Jake didn't need convincing. As soon as he realised that she had stopped to ask for his approval, he let out a passionate growl,

"Please" He asked, in what almost sounded like a beg. She smirked and pulled away the last piece of fabric, leaving him naked before her.

She brought her hand up and down his length a few times. Jerking it to its full extent. Before bringing her tongue to the underside of his member, running it up the entire length, then blowing cool breath onto it. It took every morsel of self control that Jake owned to stop from moving his hips to get himself back inside her. His prayers were answered however, when she licked her lips, then took the head in her mouth, lapping up the tempting drops of precum. Moaning at the taste. That alone was enough to drive Jake insane. But his mind went numb, as she went down on him again, deeper. He could feel her lips at the base of his member. He was not small either. A fair bit above the average, but it was apparent that Rosa didn't have a gag reflex, and was able to take all 8 inches of him inside her mouth and throat. Just when he thought that the feeling couldn't get any better, she pulled off him, sucking harder than he had ever been sucked in his life. A feeling greater than the strongest ecstasy in the world came over him, as she repeated the actions, over and over. Up and down, deeper and harder. He was losing all control. Then. Just when he thought he was about to find his release, she pulled off entirely.

Jake tried to ask her what was wrong, but his whole body was numb, unable to move. His lips tingling and his body aching for her touch. She backed off a bit, and he watched her intently as she pulled off her underwear. Now naked before him, she straddled him again, and ran his member over her dripping core. He could feel how tight and wet she was before he was even inside her. She used one hand to position him, and slipped down his length.

Rosa closed her eyes at the feeling. She had been with guys before, but none of them compared to Jake. He was bigger, sure. But the way he filled her, stretched her out was so glorious, she hoped to never lose the feeling. She was so tight around Jake that he was sure that he would lose it any moment. That was when she raised her hips, and lowered herself back into him. Over and over, making sure to position herself so he hit that spot inside her which made her mouth form that perfect O. Jake placed both his hands on her hips. Her skin hot to the touch, but as soft as silk. She increased the pace, and brought them both impossibly close to a climax. Getting a sudden burst of a second wind, Jake took control. He picked her up, and threw her down on the bed, then lifted one leg up, which she quickly put down by her head, in what appeared to be a perfect split

"Fuck me, you're flexible" Jake muttered

"You haven't seen the half of it" she replied with a smirk. Jake wasted no more time and slipped back inside her. This time he was in control. He pounded into her with a passion and vigour that he had never seen in himself before, and going by the lust-filled glaze of Rosa's eyes, she had never had either.

They were both close. Neither knew how long the other would last. It was a battle of wills, who would come first. In the end it was Rosa. She moaned loudly as she reached her climax, and as Jake pushed her over the edge, she closed her eyes, and became so tight he couldn't even move anymore. Her vice-like grip enough to encourage his own climax, and he came with her. Once they had come down from their unified high, Jake collapsed on the bed beside her.

"Well. So much for just colleagues" Jake said once he had managed to get his breath back, his hand going over to her chest, toying with the pebbled nipple of her breast as he spoke

"No regrets?" Rosa asked

"None at all" Jake replied with a flirtatious smile.

"What to do it again?" Rosa asked with a wink and rolled them over so she was on top. A few well placed rolls of her hips brought him back to full alertness. And they continued into the night.

That was the start of their affair. This continued most nights for their remainder of the time at the academy. The second part of the course was to go and do police work at an actual precinct. Jake was sent to the 76, whilst Rosa was sent to the 29. They never lost contact during that time, and met up at least one night every two weeks. Alternating who's apartment they would be at. The final segment of the course was a fortnight back at the academy. A course made entirely of assessments. Every night of that course they met up, as a stress reliever and a token of good luck.

They even had a weekend away together once they had finished their course. Both had passed and were officially cops. But they knew that they would be working at different precincts. It would be nearly impossible to see one another, or make a relationship work. Instead, they decided to have a long weekend away. After they finished the course and got their badges and guns, the course finished early, and they we're gone by 2pm. They booked a lovely bed and breakfast in Ulster County. It was 2 hours away. Far enough so no one would know them. They agreed that they would not go out They wouldn't date because they would only end up in a long distance relationship. Instead, they would have one last weekend together, and then go their separate ways, agreeing to stay in touch.

They left straight after the course on Friday, and we're coming back late Sunday evening, ready to start at their new precincts on Monday morning. The weekend was incredible. They got to act as a real couple. They got to kiss in public. They had so much sex they swore they wouldn't move for the next month without feeling it somewhere. Then, the dreaded came.

They sat in Jake's car outside her apartment.

"I can't believe this is happening" Rosa said sadly

"I know. I wish it didn't have to end" Jake replied

"What do we do now?" She asked

"We'll stay in touch, I promise. Let's try and meet once a month" Jake replied. Their precincts were only 45 minutes away, but it was finding a time when they weren't both on shift.

"As often as we can" Rosa said. Jake smiled at her. She leant in and kissed him one last time. Trying to wait until she was alone before she let the tears spill.

"You're a brilliant cop Diaz. Go rule that Precinct. Who knows. One day we may end up in the same precinct" Jake said to her. Joking, but loving if that were true.

"That would be the dream" Rosa said. She kissed him once more, and got out of his car, grabbing her bag, and walking into her apartment. Jake made sure to wait until she was inside, and the door had closed before driving off.

They left the Academy in September 2001, and at first they made sure to meet up every two weeks. As time went on, it got more distant. Soon it became once a week, then once a month. By December 2003, it was once every three months at best. That was, until Jake walked into work one day, and found the squad standing in a room, in quiet conversation

"What's wrong?" Jake asked. The captain walked over to him.

"Melissa, who went off to have her baby, has decided that she does not want to return to the police force" He said. Melissa had been on desk duty for the 8 months she was pregnant before her 6 months maternity leave. It was not surprising to Jake that she had decided not to come back. Since falling pregnant, she had become a lot less dedicated to the job, which Jake was sure was at no fault of her own, and respected that she wanted to stay home with her baby.

"What about Julian?" Jake asked, referring to the temporary cop assigned to cover for Melissa whilst she was on maternity. Julian was very strong willed, he struggled to get on with the people in the 65. Jake, and his new partner Stevie were in those few that he did not get on with.

"Julian has not been offered to stay on. His contract runs out next week, and we have actually had someone ask to transfer across" The captain said

"Who?" Jake asked

"Someone from the 12" He replied. At the time the thought of Rosa did not even cross Jake's mind.

A week later, when she walked into the building, Jake's heart once more felt full. Jake and Rosa were kept apart in the 65, but that didn't matter. Rosa had moved closer and she and Jake got to spend some time together at work. The three years had changed things between them slightly. While the feelings had fizzled, they still had a lot of respect for one another, and it was rather soon that they once more continued their affair. Going home together a few nights a week.

It was about three months in, when Stevie went on holiday, and Rosa was assigned to do patrols with Jake. It was a simple job. Not much usually went on. But as it happened, the one day that Jake and Rosa went patrolling, something big kicked off.

They had been patrolling for a few hours, laughing about their time at the academy. They had just stopped for lunch, when something made them jump out of their laughter, and into their training. A gunshot. Not that uncommon in Brooklyn, but one thing did make this one an extreme case. This was followed by a blood curling scream, then another gunshot. Jake and Rosa jumped into their patrol car. Jake driving towards the source of the shots while Rosa radioed dispatch, letting them know and requiring back up. They pulled up outside a grocery store, and inside there were 5 perps. One was robbing the clerk, another had a gun on the clerk, and the other three were guarding around 10 hostages.

Rosa quickly updated dispatch, while Jake made a quick glance around of the building. There was one exit at the back, but that only lead to a dead-end alley. The front doors were the best options.

"We need to go in" Jake said

"Are you kidding? We're outnumbered, and this is an active shooter scenario. We need to wait for back up" Rosa said

"Rosa, if we wait, they're going to kill someone" Jake said

Rosa thought about what Jake said, then thought back to that case back at the academy. "Come one Rosa, we're the perfect team" Jake said

"Fine" She agreed. They wore their bullet proof vests as part of their uniform. They pulled out their guns, and burst into the room.

"NYPD! EVERYONE DOWN!" Rosa yelled. It didn't take much and the guys surrendered their weapons. Textbook case. Rosa and Jake walk all 5 gunmen out, weapons abandoned inside, hands on their heads, as the backup arrived. All 5 guys were cuffed. The two shots were found with casings, found by Jake and Rosa, and the scream was from one of the hostages. Jake and Rosa passed the case on to some detectives who had taken over the case, and returned to the precinct. Once inside, they were called immediately into their Captains office.

"What the HELL do you think you were doing? You were outnumbered. You had NO Back up. What was your thinking?" He asked

"Sir. It was an active shooter situation. We heard screams and gunshots, we had more than enough justification to assume that a hostage had been killed already. Luckily none were, but we used our operational discretion" Rosa said

"Sir, we believed that if we waited for back up, and did not interject, then the gunmen would have killed at least the store clerk. Probably the hostages and anyone who saw them leave" Jake added

"We would never have gone in there if we did not think that we could handle it, or if we had not calculated all of the risks and judged accordingly." Rosa replied

"We conducted a similar scenario back at the academy. The risk that we undertook was outweighed by the potential to save life. No one died, the perps were caught, and our reasons were justifiable" Jake said

"And who's idea was it to go inside?" He asked

"It was a joint decision Sir. I would not have proceeded if Diaz was not prepared, similarly she would not have gone in if I was not" Jake replied

"Ok" He said sitting down in his chair, opposite them. He crossed his arms, and looked at the pair.

"When I was briefed on the situation, I came in here to bollock you both for acting irrationally and endangering lives. However, you two knew what you were on about. You acted well. And where as I am supposed to give you a dressing down, consider suspension, I actually have an idea for you both" He said

"Sir?" Jake asked

"There is a detective's course coming up. How would you two like a promotion?" He asked

Jake and Rosa could not believe their luck. Not only were they in the Academy together, but they had diffused an Active Shooter situation which the Sergeant turned round to them and told them that even he would not have handled as smoothly, but now they were nominated for the Detective Course together.

Back at the Academy was back like old times. 6 weeks at the academy, 6 weeks on placement, and then 2 weeks assessment. Every second that they could at the academy they spent together. Ate meals together, revised, went to the gym. It was nice to get back in touch with one another. Whereas this course was different from the last one, they worked as a unit, not pairs. So, Jake and Rosa still got to work together every day.

The biggest surprise for the pair though, was at the end of the course. They had all passed, and we're given their new precincts. Imagine Jake's surprise when Rosa and him were sent to the same Precinct. The Nine-Nine.

The leader of the course came up to them after.

"I hope you both are ok being in the same precinct. We knew that the Nine-Nine had two openings, whereas the others had one. I know that you two were in the Academy together before, I know that you two were together during the Active Shooter case last year. I asked your old Captain who said that you two are the strongest team he knew. And based off how well you got along on this course, I couldn't see a reason why you shouldn't be paired together, but if you have an issue with it, tell me now, because it's not too late to change the arrangements" He said Jake and Rosa exchanged a smile

"No Sir. We're happy" Jake replied

"Thank you" Rosa added.

Once they had gotten into the Nine-Nine together their affair continued. It was never a relationship. It was never feelings more than lust. It was only trust, respect and sex. But that was all that they wanted. Things changed when Amy joined. At first, Jake was never that interested in Amy but as time went on, as Amy became more confident, he began to flirt more.

Rosa had never minded. She always knew just how much of a flirt he was, and it had never bothered her. But working with him, every day for 8 years, it was starting to get to her. Sometimes she found herself thinking of him when he wasn't around. It was not love. She knew that it was not. But she was starting to get feelings. They met up about twice a week. Sometimes more, sometimes less. But always at least once a week.

**Please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Pilot

**Chapter Two: The Pilot**

Jake stood at the front of the briefing room, delivering his speech on his murder case to the squad. The entire time he was up on that stand, he was looking at the uniform officers and detectives in the room. His colleagues, and friends. But one stood out more to him. Sat quite relaxed, with her feet up on the table. He loved how tough and stern she was at work, and how despite her dark exterior, he could see the light shining in her eyes. She was smiling at him softly. He loved that kind of support he got from her. Jake finished his spiel and went to sit back down, as Terry took the stand, and mentioned the new Captain.

Jake was not bothered about the new Captain, but one voice made him raise an eyebrow at his mentioning.

"Wait. Tell us about the new captain" Rosa asked.

"Captain Holt will want to introduce himself" Terry said, dismissing the squad.

Rosa stood at the printer, watching the scene about to unfold as Jake and Amy started talking It never bothered her that much that they were talking, they spoke all the time. They flirted, sure. But she was sure that Amy would never go out with Jake. She wasn't sure that she wanted to. But she knew that she didn't want Amy to. Regardless, she swallowed her moment of jealousy, and stood back to watch Jake mock the new captain. She had missed the first bit of his conversation, so was just enjoying him pretend to be a robot. A shit one at that too.

Rosa noticed the Captain walk in, but Jake was facing the other way. There was no way that she could warn him. Instead she kept back and watched the scene unfold. She couldn't help but feel Empathy when Holt gave Jake a public dressing down. She knew Jake well, and knew that it wouldn't affect him. In fact, she was fairly certain that she was feeling worse than he was at that moment. But she did notice that whilst Jake was being told off, he avoided her eye line. Then again, Jake was smart, he knew that she would be feeling worse than he was, and tried not to look at her for that reason.

Once Holt had walked into his office, Rosa returned to her seat, and continued to file her arrest warrants, however the internet was slow that day and it kept buffering.

She thought back to last night, and a promise which she made Jake.

"Don't we have the new Captain coming tomorrow?" Rosa asked Jake as they lay in bed together. Jake rolled over to face her, wrapping an arm around her waist

"Yeah. Babe promise me one thing" He said

"Depends" Rosa replied cautiously

"I know you're tough and scary. I know that you want the new captain to see that. But try, just try not to break anything tomorrow?" He asked. Rosa laughed lightly at him

"I'll try" She promised him.

"Sorry Jake" She thought, as she started hitting the side of her computer. Not because she wanted to appear tough. This was purely out of frustration. Her warrant finally went through and she relaxed back in her chair a bit. Whoever said that hitting things didn't make them work was very clearly wrong. She looked up around the room, to see Jake dancing around by Amy. Rosa watched them, and decided that it was not flirting. It was a combination of Jake not casting, and making a point about not caring, and showing off to the new captain of course. But also, because everyone knew that Amy was trying desperately to make a good impression. She was always very uptight and proper. Rosa almost appreciated Jake trying to humanise Amy, show her that you can have fun and still be an effective cop.

Once Holt had finished in his meeting with Terry, he decided to go and introduce himself to the rest of the precinct. He and Terry left, Amy went to the evidence room, leaving Rosa and Jake In the bull pen. Hitchcock, Scully and Daniels were sat in the break room enjoying their coffee, and Gina was doing work, of some sort with her headphones on. Rosa went and sat beside Jake's desk

"Captain seems nice" She said with a smirk

"He can yell at me all he wants, I'm going to prove to him that I can be a good cop without a tie" Jake said

"Just do it Jake. Just wear the tie" Rosa pleaded

"No. It's a stupid tie" He said

"And there are some things in life worth fighting. This is NOT one of them" Rosa replied

"Let me solve this case, and then we'll see" Jake replied

"Fine" Rosa agreed "But if you get in shit that's on you" She said

"Couldn't agree more. Now Crime Techs are done. Are you coming to the scene with me?" He asked

"What about Amy?" Rosa asked. Jake raised an eyebrow at her

"Jealous?" he asked curiously

"Never" Rosa replied

"Yeah. She's coming" Jake said

"I got nothing going on at the moment. Waiting for my arrest warrant to be approved by the DA and I have no more open cases. Sure" Rosa replied

"Great. Boyle and Amy are sharing a car, so you want to share with me?" Jake asked

"Ok" Rosa replied. Charles walked back inside from the roof, Rosa took that as her cue to leave. She stood up, and placed her hand on Jake's shoulder, rubbing softly for a second before walking away. One of the very few displays of affection she could get away with, without anyone seeing at work.

Once Amy returned, Jake briefed Terry and Holt quickly, saying that all four detectives were on their way to Morgenthau's apartment. Holt gave his approval, and Amy and Boyle got a head start. They took their own cars as they both had other cases open, and we're investigating them next. As Jake was the primary on this case, he drove himself, and as Rosa had no open cases, it was safe for her to share a car with him.

They walked out of the precinct and got into his car, as he started the drive to Morgenthau's. It was about a 20 minute drive. Longer in the current traffic conditions of roadworks.

"Any leads yet?" Rosa asked

"Not yet. Crime techs will have a list of everything that was stolen, I'm hoping that comes up with something" Jake replied

"Sounds promising" Rosa replied

"Yeah. Now, be honest with me Rosa. Are you jealous that I flirt with Amy?" Jake asked

"No. Stop asking" Rosa replied

"No. Why is it suddenly bothering you. You know I'll still come home with you every night. I don't think of Amy the way I think of you" Jake said, sincerely

"How do you think of me?" Rosa asked after a slight pause, a flirtatious smile on her face

"How don't I think of you?" Jake asked

"Well. What are you thinking of, right now?" She asked, placing her hand on his thigh, running up the length of his leg, fingers inching dangerously close to his member, which she could feel tingling from excitement.

"Rosa, stop it. Not whilst I'm driving, and not when we're on our way to a murder" Jake said

Rosa sighed, and pulled her hand away. Jake grabbed it, and brought her hand to his lips. Kissing it softly. Rosa smiled at him.

"So, if you're not jealous, what is it?" Jake asked. Rosa thought for a few moments. The more she thought about it, it was jealousy. He never acted like that with her, but she knew that if he did, it would end in the two of them making their private lives public, which neither of them wanted.

"You're... I don't know" She finished. Jake opened his mouth to reply, but catching the look in her eye, he decided that it was not safe to. Instead, he changed the subject entirely. 12 years together, and he knew when he was pushing too far by the look in her eyes.

"My place or yours tonight?" He asked

They arrived at the crime scene not too much later, and got out, joining their colleagues inside, and continuing the investigation. They had become incredibly good at working whilst their minds were on each other. They had more than enough practice.

"Ok. So, the perp came in through the window, left the muddy red footprint, and apparently had sex with the dish rack" Jake said walking in and assessing the scene. Rosa bit back a smile. He was always able to the lighten the mood with his sometimes inappropriate comments.

"Shell casings found here. Two shots. Bang, Bang" Amy said, noticing the bullets on the floor.

"Great work detective. You get a tie" Jake said pulling a tie from his pocket and throwing it to Amy. Rosa looked up at Jake, who winked at her. Clearly he was still on the tie thing, and also flirting with Amy. She rolled her eyes and went back to her notepad.

"Hey. That's mine, you took it from my desk" Charles said. Jake turned to him, congratulated him and threw a tie to him.

"That's right Charles, good solve. Tie for you" Jake said throwing Charles back his own tie. Rosa couldn't help but laugh. She knew that Jake was taking the piss, and it was nice that he could get the whole team smiling. Clearly Amy didn't mean that much to him, as he was flirting with Charles just as much. If anything, that relaxed her a bit. She smiled as Jake went on.

"Now everyone, be sure to put those on as it's impossible to solve crimes unless you're wearing a tie" Jake said looking around the room.

"Lay off the captain. That man is going to be my Rabbi" Amy said. Rosa rolled her eyes. She knew Jake well, and she knew that there was no way that he would fall for someone like that. She got why Jake took the piss out of Amy. Someone had to take her down a few pegs.

"Ok. First when you use the word 'Rabbi', you know that turns me on and that's unfair in the work environment" Jake started. Rosa smirked to herself, remembering the reaction she caused him in the car, let alone almost every night for the last 8 years!

"Secondly, your Rabbi is a pan in my ass" Jake added, smirking at her.

"Yeah, he's a little too serious" Charles chimed in. Always one to suck up to Peralta. Rosa bit back a laugh as she thought that was her job.

"What do you think Rosa?" Charles asked. Rosa thought, Jake was flirting with Amy, she had more than enough opportunity to flirt with Charles but decided against it. "He seems cool" She replied not looking at either Charles or Jake.

"Yeah, he seems cool. I agree" Charles added. Rosa rolled her eyes. Charles was a people pleaser. He rarely said his own opinions, he only said what people wanted to hear. Deciding to change the subject back to the crime scene, Rosa chimed up with the things that were missing.

"Looks like the Perp stole, a computer, a watch and a Jamon Iberico Ham valued at" Rosa stopped surprised when she read the value

"What? $6000" She finished

"$6000 for a ham?" Jake asked in disbelief which matched Rosa's. Rosa looked up at Jake, looking straight at her. Noticing no one else was looking, she licked her lips slightly and winked at him. She knew that turned him on, just a little bit, but any feeling of erotica was immediately diminished by Charles, chiming up on facts about the ham, and mentioning his Uncle's funeral. Jake changed the subject quickly, making sure his response did not invite any more questions, saying they needed to contact Holt, when as if by magic, he appeared. Rosa couldn't help but notice, the smirk Amy gave him, and didn't bother to tell him that Holt was behind him. She rolled her eyes. Even when she was pissed off with Jake, she would still warn him if he was about to get in trouble.

Rosa watched as Holt took it upon himself to take over the case, sending Jake and Amy on door duty, and instructing herself and Charles to go and check in with the coroner. Holt walked out.

Rosa walked up to Jake.

"I need your keys" She said

"Fine, but be quick. I don't want to be on door duty for hours" Jake said, handing her the keys. Their fingers lingered a second more than they should have whilst passing the keys over, but no one noticed. They also didn't notice the smile they exchanged before Rosa walked off. She and Charles took different cars.

Rosa walked out of the building, almost upset that she couldn't go with Jake. Charles followed her out, and started asking if she wanted to go to a film with her. In a spur of sudden jealousy, fuelled by the thought of Jake and Amy still together inside the crime scene on door duty, she agreed. Regretting it as soon as she agreed. Feeling bad from hearing the excitement in his voice. He mentioned Citizen Kane. She remembered watching it once with Jake, but neither of them got into the movie, so they turned it off after 10 minutes and started going down on one another. She couldn't watch that film with Boyle after those memories with Jake. So, she turned it down. She drove off before he had a chance to list any more films.

Rosa walked into the coroners office, and ID's herself with her badge, she was taken to a room, where she was once more met with the dead body. This time post autopsy. She remembered from her days in medical school a fair bit, but was distracted by the coroner printing off the sheets. She had a quick glance over. Two bullet wounds. Trauma around the area. Textbook shooting. Simple really.

She met Charles outside on her way back out, not wanting to engage in conversation she turned to him.

"These are the notes from the coroner. I need to go pick up Jake, you take these back to the Nine-Nine and I'll meet you there soon" She said passing Charles the notes, then walking back to the car, driving back to Morgenthau's and ringing Jake once outside. Jake picked up on the first ring.

"Peralta" He answered

"Jake it's me. I'm outside" she replied

"On my way" He said walking out. A few minutes later he got in the car with her, she pulled out and drove them back

"Anything from door duty?" She asked

"Nothing" Jake replied

"I guessed as much" She said

"Anything from the coroner?" Jake asked

"Two shot wounds, trauma around the area, nothing out of the ordinary. Textbook case" She said

"Remember on the detective course? We were given some really hard cases?" Jake asked

"Yeah. Remember that one where we were sent to a dead guy's house, and he was just on his couch. Not obviously dead, no signs of trauma?" Jake asked

"Yeah! Hey it was you who spotted that puncture wound on his neck, and found that he was injected with a hefty dose of cyanide" Rosa replied

"But it was you, who found the link between the Victims father and the murderer's father" Jake said They both sighed, reliving that case

"We used to get such good cases. Now all we have is shootings" Rosa replied

"I don't know. We still need to find the motive, and suspects" Jake said. Rosa laughed lightly.

"That's true" She replied. They continued on their way back to the precinct.

They were gathered around Jake's desk when Holt walked up to them.

"Update me" He said

"There were no surprises from the coroner. Two shots, shoulder and chest" Charles read

"None of the neighbours heard or saw anything, and what's worse, Santiago struck out with a 92 year old" Jake added

Rosa made a mental note to ask Jake to explain that later, tuning out as they bantered.

"Ok, hit the pawn shops and canvas the neighbourhood. And while you're out you can buy yourself a tie" Holt instructed

"Oh. Actually sir, I'm wearing a tie tight now" Jake said standing up and pulling up his top to show off the tie around his stomach. Rosa traced her eyes up and down his chest. A chest which she knew well. Sure, he wasn't as buff as he was 12 years ago in the academy. But when he tensed, to tried, he had some definition. She bit her lip very subtly as he eyes drifted lower. Holt continued to go on at Jake about why he refused to follow orders. This time, Rosa was too distracted to worry about Jake, or feel guilty about him being dressed down.

Jake started talking to Boyle about the ham and they went on their way. Rosa had no idea what happened, but they returned an hour later. Boyle was covered in ice cream. They went inside Captain Holt's office, and closed the door behind them. There was pushing the new captain but this was very clearly overdoing it. Rosa could hear Holt yelling from outside. She tried hard to concentrate on her case, but was struggling when all she could hear was Holt shouting.

She did hear however that Jake had been assigned to the briefing room. He walked off the records room, without another look. No one else dared to go near Jake after that verbal beating. Terry and Amy followed soon after, but once they left, Rosa decided it was her turn to go in.

"What do you want Rosa?" Jake asked, very clearly not in the mood for her antics. But she didn't care

"Why are you flirting with Amy?" She asked, leaning against the doorway

"Why are you going on a date with Charles?" He asked not looking up from his work. This caused Rosa to raise an eyebrow.

"Now who's jealous" She asked

"I'm not jealous. Bit Charles is really excited about it. I know you're not going to go" Jake said, finally looking up at her

"Who's to say that I won't?" She asked

"Because you wouldn't do that. I flirt with Amy, sure. But I wouldn't go out with her I wouldn't tell her I wanted to go see a movie with her. You have no feelings for Charles. You're just going to hurt him" Jake said

Rosa sighed "I need to cancel on Charles" She said

"Do it nicely. Let him down easy. You know he's still in a bad place since his divorce from Eleanor." Jake said

"Why don't I just go on the date with him?" Rosa asked

"Because you'll be leading him on. Besides" He started but stopped

"Besides what?" Rosa asked

"How would you feel if I went on a date with Amy" Jake asked. He had Rosa there. They never discussed how they felt about each other. This was as close as they got. They must have felt similar things, because that was enough to make Rosa realise that there was nothing to be jealous of, and that Jake felt that way about her.

"Ok. I'll let him down nicely" She said

"At least try to" Jake replied knowing that with Rosa it would never be nice, nice.

"Why can't you just listen to him. If McGintley asked you to brief him before going anywhere you would, why are you refusing for Holt?" She asked

"Because he's too strong minded. He's come in and put himself as Primary on my case" Jake said

"Babe. For me. Just wear the tie. If you do, I'll make it worth it" She said with a flirtatious smile

"Oh yeah?" Jake asked leaning back in his chair "How?" He asked

"I'll let you tie me up. I will be completely at your mercy" She said walking behind him, and running her hands over his chest, her lips right against his ear

"Can I tie you up with the tie?" Jake asked

"Was that not obvious from context?" She asked

"Sure. It was. I just want you to tell me more" He said

"Ok. Jake you wear that tie, and then. Tonight, you can take it off, and do whatever you like with it" She said

"Such as?" He coaxed

"You can tie me up. Or you could blindfold me. Or you could gag me" She suggested, her hands trailing lower down his body

"Mmm I like the sound of that" He said turning in his chair and pulling her so that she was straddling him.

"I like this" She said as she lowered her lips to his, kissing him deeply, as his hands went to her ass.

This was not the first time that they had got raunchy at work. They knew it wouldn't be the last. They were always careful about how they did it. They knew where all of the cameras were. They positioned themselves so that they could stay out of view. Their usual go to was Babylon. Rosa found it on her first year at the Nine-Nine. Behind the evidence and records room, was the old Captains bathroom. A large room, big enough for more than enough activities. Rosa and Jake kept it as their own for years, but a few years back, they also introduced it to Gina. Gina never knew that Jake knew of its existence. And the large couch that Rosa had put in, was nothing more than decoration to Gina, but to Jake and Rosa it was their adventure.

They also did it in the men's and ladies room, but only when they knew that they were completely alone. The evidence room had a back corner where they couldn't be seen, and the records room had so many boxes, that the back was blocked up. Push the chair back far enough, you couldn't be seen from the door or the camera. This knowledge came from a long history of being unable to resist one another at work. And this was what they did now. They were on a ricking clock, so they couldn't spend as much time as they would have liked, however they enjoyed their kisses just as much.

"So. You'll promise me you'll wear that tie now?" Rosa asked breaking the kiss

"I promise" Jake replied. She kissed him quickly once more, and stood up, walking out of the room. Letting Jake calm himself down before Holt inevitably walked in to check on Jake.

She walked out and over to Charles. And kicked his desk, so he spun around to face her

"So. What movie did you get us tickets to?" She asked

"Oh well. Just to be safe I bought tickets to all of them" He said

"Just to be safe? What does that mean?" She asked trying hard to keep her smile and happy voice, feeling a little guilty.

"I don't know. I didn't want to mess up because you're sort of... Opinionated" He said Rosa felt angry at that. Screw Jake and being nice. If he was going to turn around and call her that, she was going to retaliate.

"You think I'm opinionated. Ok here's an opinion for you. You're a bad judge of character and your shirt looks like vomit"

"So we can go see North by Northwest..." Charles started, clearly not getting the hint

"We're not seeing a movie together" She confirmed, walking off. Behind her she could hear Charles make some comment about keeping it professional .

Rosa sat back at her desk. She was handed a new case by terry. A string of B&E's nothing too taxing, but enough to distract her. She was going over her notes when Holt's voice rang out.

"SANTIAGO! BOYLE! DIAZ! COME IN HERE, BRING EVERYONE. AND A CAMERA" From the records room.

Rosa facepalmed herself. What had Jake done now. She walked in with the rest of the squad and found Jake standing behind the desk, Shirt and tie on, but only wearing a speedo under.

Everyone started cheering and clapping. Watching as he pulled away the file. Rosa joined in the celebrations whilst trying to remain steady on her feet. What was just a joke to everyone else, was a big turn on for herself. Or that could be because 15 minutes ago, she was straddling that very package, and she was still turned on herself.

The phase lasted about 5 minutes, before Holt dismissed everyone to get back to work. Rosa decided to hang back, as everyone else left, and Jake stood to get his trousers, when Rosa spoke.

"Don't" She said. He turned to her, and she walked over to him, pushing him into a corner and pressing her body against his, kissing him.

"What?" Jake asked between their kisses

"You turn be on before, and now that fucking Speedo. I need you" She whispered to him. He growled low, and pulled her hips closer to him, he made quick work of her jeans, pulling them down, only to her knees, followed by her underwear and his speedo. At work, they had to keep on guard. Rarely fully naked, just a quick one to tide them over until the end of the day. He spun her so her back was to him, and leant her over a pile of boxes, concealed from the door and camera by other boxes. He jerked his member a few times, not really necessary as she was always able to turn him on incredibly quickly.

He spanked her ass once, not too hard, just enough for her to gasp, and he slipped himself inside her.

It didn't take long, they had both teased one another a fair bit before. He thrusted his hips against hers a few times, causing her to moan. Over and over, keeping it quiet. She was good at being quiet, but could never stay silent with Jake. He was always able to make her lose all her common sense.

She felt herself being drawn closer, and closer to a climax. Feeling the overwhelming heights of ecstasy, she closed her eyes, and felt Jake find his own release inside her.

"Fuck!" She whispered, getting her breath back. Jake pulled out of her, and they both dressed once more. Jake putting his pants back on.

He leant down and kissed her again

"You're incredible" He said

"So are you" She replied

"So. Did you talk to Charles?" He asked

"Yeah. I'll be honest. I could have handled It better" She admitted

"What did you do?" He asked, his arms still safely wrapped around her waist

"He called me opinionated so I insulted him, his shirt and told him we wouldn't see a movie together" Rosa admitted

"Oh Rosa" Jake said sighing

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll pay him back for what you spent on the tickets" She said

"Ok" Jake agreed. "Now we're going on a stakeout tonight, the whole squad. I think we can get Ratko. I want you and Boyle to be paired together, and apologise. Compliment him so things don't get awkward" Jake said

"Ok" She agreed.

"Ok?" He asked, kissing her once more.

"Right well shift's over in at 8pm, that's in 10 minutes. Let's meet back at 9pm, here and we'll get Ratko. Then did we agree mine or yours tonight. I'm wearing the tie" Jake said with a smirk. Rosa laughed in response.

**-That Night-**

Rosa and Boyle sat in silence. A lot less awkward now she had given him the money, as told to by Jake. They heard Jake on the radio give his command. She smiled, She loved the sound of his voice on the radio. Leading cases like this. She loved it when he went powerful on her.

"Ratko in the building, everyone take your positions" He said.

"Let's go" Rosa said to Charles. They put on their vests, and walked inside, taking their position around the corner.

Jake opened the unit, and found Ratko inside, holding a gun to him. He wasn't scared though. He could hear her footsteps.

"If you look to your left, you'll see detectives Boyle and Diaz" Jake said, smiling when he saw her. Someone was holding a gun to him, and all he cared about was Rosa. He introduced the other's in his team, and his revelation about the tie, before Ratko made a run. Jake watched as Rosa ran towards him, gun drawn.

"Down! Down! Hands behind your back!" She shouted. Jake watched her take down a perp. He loved watching her demand authority, and in that scenario, she was the one to take control.

What if I let her tie me up? Jake thought to himself. The thought causing a stir in his underwear. He tried to position himself so his erection would not be visible. Holt, however caught him

"What are you doing?" He asked. Jake made up some excuse about the Speedo causing him discomfort, and walked off to sort himself out.

The bust went great. Ratko was arrested, and back at the precinct, he gave a full, signed confession. He was sent through to holding, whilst the paperwork was sent to the DA. At midnight, Jake finally clocked out, Rosa, who had decided to stay and do some work on her own case, left with him, as they went back to her apartment, to continue as promised earlier. Jake made sure that, even though Holt left soon after the arrest, Jake kept his tie on. This did not go unnoticed by Rosa.

**Please read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Tagger

**Chapter Three: The Tagger**

"Do I have to go to work today?" Jake asked rolling awake to the sound of his phone alarm, Rosa, who was an early bird, looked up from her yoga mat on the floor

"Yeah if you want to keep your job" She replied continuing her yoga

"URGH!" Jake groaned and pulled himself from the warmth of her bed. He kissed her cheek lightly

"I'm gonna go home and change, I'll see you in a bit" He said. She watched as he threw on some clothes and walked out.

Rosa finished her yoga and went to work, meeting everyone inside the Bull pen, a few minutes early herself. She couldn't help but notice that one Jake wasn't there. She was a little concerned. The shift started at 8am, as it did every day. But Jake left her apartment at 6:30 that morning.

She was clearly not the only one to realise this as at 8:01, Holt walked out into the bull pen.

"Has anyone seen Peralta?" He asked. No one knew.

A thought crossed her mind suddenly. If Jake disappeared, she would have to tell Holt and the squad that he stayed the night at hers. What would everyone think? What would they say? Is her not saying anything now an obstruction of justice?

Before she spiralled anymore, Jake walked in.

"Captain, you're at my desk. Just what I want to see first thing in the morning" He said. Rosa relaxed and sat down in her chair.

"You're three minutes late Peralta" Holt greeted

"Not my fault. I had a plumbing problem" Jake replied "Which reminds me, I will need a new departmentally issued phone" He said. Holt looked away and said nothing. Jake was smart enough that he was not in a joking mood

"Really? I'm a few minutes late, you're going to call me out in front of everyone?" Jake asked

"Good idea! Everyone! Gather round, so I can call out Peralta publicly" Holt said. Jake looked around the room, and caught Rosa's eye.

"Ok Fine! I was three minutes late I'm sorry for doing one thing wrong" Jake said sarcastically turning away from Rosa and back to Holt who was putting on his glasses.

"Oh, it's more than one thing" Holt confirmed

"Uh Oh" Jake replied looking at the big stack of files in Holt's hands

"Let's start with the Kristov Murder" Holt said

"It was an amazing solve, I got the guy to confess in 20 minutes" Jake said

"You also mislabelled the evidence, so that confession is worthless if the Sergeant had not have caught your mistake" He said "Here are three cases with sloppy paperwork" Holt said "Here are two pictures. One if of your locker, the other is of a garbage dump in the Phillippines. Can you tell me which is which?" He asked. Jake looked intently between the two.

"That one's the dump?" Jake asked pointing to one

"They're both your locker" Holt revealed

"Gah! I should have guessed that. He's good" Jake said turning to Rosa to see how little she was enjoying this.

"This folder is labelled Undies comma dirty" Holt read

"So I won't confuse them with Undies comma clean" Jake said. "Also, who cares about all these rules? I have more felony arrests than any other detective" Jake said

"You also have more mice living in your desk than any other detective" Holt said, opening a draw to reveal a small mouse

"Algernon!" Jake greeted. "Everyone, Algernon's back" He said showing off the mouse around the room. Even Rosa winced at that.

"Get rid of the mouse, and get your act together. Now" Holt said dismissively as he walked off

"He's grumpy" Jake whispered to the mouse.

Rosa watched Holt yell at Peralta, laughing slightly as she remembered one of the main reasons his paperwork had been so sloppy the past week. Since the Ratko bust, and the tie situation, she had found her dominatrix side appealing to Jake. While Jake was pulling overtime shifts to get his work done, she would be at home, eagerly awaiting for him to return. She would send him pictures, flirtatious texts. Anything to inspire him to come home sooner. As much as she wanted to feel guilty, she had no regrets. No one got hurt, all the perps got their justice. And she got as much Jake as she could handle.

Once Holt was out of sight, Rosa decided to take it upon herself to ask Jake about his alleged plumbing problem, and how it took him over an hour and a half to go home, shower, change and come to work.

"Outside Peralta" Rosa said, chiming up. She walked with Jake to take the mouse outside. They walked out of the precinct in silence and over to the park just down the road, releasing Algernon into the concealment of the woods.

"Plumbing problem?" She asked

"I was in the shower, my alarm went on my phone and buzzed it off the side into the toilet" Jake said

"Next time just shower at mine" She said

"Copy that" Jake replied. They walked back inside and back to the bull pen, returning to their desks in time for their morning briefing.

They all sat in the briefing, Diaz getting paired with Boyle and Santiago to hunt down some Cocaine unaccounted for, whilst Jake stood up, to deliver his presentation on some tagger defiling Cop cars, along with Hitchcock and Scully's lack of knowledge about a very common pornographic drawing, which was very strange considering Hitchcock's very sexually explicit lifestyle.

Jake finished his presentation and listened to Terry insist on them taking his minivan, the highlight of the briefing, Rosa chiming up.

"A Minivan? Ah HA!" She laughed. Jake looked up at her as she spoke and laughed with her.

Terry threatened the squad, but quickly diminished it by saying that his wife agrees with him. Jake kept his eyes trained on Rosa. She didn't look scared by Terry. Then again, Jake had seen someone hold a gun to her head, she didn't seem scared.

"That's a good idea Sergeant. We'll take the van" Holt agreed

"We? You're coming with me? Sir with all due respect, I don't need back up" Jake said

"It's not back up. It's babysitting" Holt insisted

"Babysitting? Ah Ha!" Rosa laughed again. Jake looked over to her, darker eyes than before. She raised an eyebrow at him and bit her lip. Daring him to punish her for taking the piss out of him. Both knowing that he would that night. Jake stared at Rosa, while Holt went over a few more things. Rosa mouthed one word to Jake, which made the weight lift off his back.

"Babylon" She mouthed. One small nod. Barely noticeable, but Rosa saw it. She winked at him.

They were dismissed from the meeting and Rosa went straight to Babylon, Jake only feet behind her. Once inside, she slid closed the concealment, and locked the door, as Jake pressed her against it. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You had to make that comment didn't you" Jake asked

"Did you like it?" Rosa asked with a smirk

"I think you know I did" He said

"If you don't want me to comment, don't give me as reason to. Play nice with Holt. And you can be as rough as you need with me to get it out your system" she said against his ear. She turned to kiss him, but caught his lower lip between her teeth. She bit ever so gently. Not enough to hurt, but hard enough to show what she wanted.

Jake who was more than up for a bit of rough, pressed her against the door and brought his lips down on her neck. Hard. Biting the skin. She growled as she started rocking her hips against his. Feeling his member grow against her own desire.

"How much time do we have?" She asked

"It's nine, I'm leaving at ten to ten with Holt" Jake said

"Plenty of time then" she said, pulling off her leather jacket, and pulling her top on the floor. Jake reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, pulling off the constraints of her breasts. His hands going straight to her globes.

"Jake!" She moaned. Her hands making quick work of his shirt and tie.

This was one of those rare locations and occasions when they could get fully naked at work, and they both took full advantage of it. A few moments later, they were both naked, and laying on the couch in there. Jake picked up one of her legs and hooked it behind her head, as he positioned himself, and sheathed himself inside her.

"Fuck Jake" Rosa moaned. Jake was laying on his side, Rosa also on her side, facing him. He easily rolled them onto their backs and pounded into her. Passionately. They were having more sex nowadays then they ever were before. Back at the academy, it was most nights. Since they joined the Nine-Nine it was at least twice a week, but they were averaging twice a day at the moment, if not more.

Jake and Rosa moved her bodies in a euphoric harmony, both inching closer and closer towards their climax.

"Please Jake, please" Rosa begged, hanging on to the edge of her sanity by the skin of her nails, begging Jake to push her off the edge to blissful ecstasy. Jake, who was teetering on the edge himself was more than happy to oblige, and with her hips moving in rhythm with his own, he lifted his hips to make sure that every thrust hit her G Spot, she lost her control, and found her climax. Her tensing muscles tightening over and over milked his member for every drop of his seed. He pulled out of her once he had recovered from his own high. And Rosa lowered her head, and sucked his member clean, making sure to be careful as she knew he was sensitive after. She moaned at the taste, always a fan of tasting the combination of their juices.

Jake reluctantly pulled up off the couch, and dressed.

"Fuck. We have to get going" He muttered looking at his phone, which was not broken, but was in fairness due for an upgrade.

"Damn! Worth it though" Rosa said, pulling back on hr jeans, still topless. Jake turned to her

"Do you have any idea how much will power it takes to walk away from you when you're looking like that?" He asked her referring to her still being topless, sat on the couch so her face was level with his now jean and underwear clad dick.

"Do you have any idea how hard I am fighting myself right now?" she asked. Jake leaned down, and kissed her once more, before slipping out of the room. Rosa dressed, brushed her hair to make it less obvious as to what she was just doing then walked out to find Boyle and Santiago ready to go.

"Where were you?" Boyle asked

"Sorting some stuff out. You ready?" she asked just then, Gina walked over, introducing her friend Carlene. Rosa faded out then, listening to some bogus vision which even she could have predicted, before walking off with Amy to view some floor plans of the building, in the corner of her eye, she saw Jake walked over to talk to Terry.

After the successful arrest of the Tagger, and the find of the cocaine, Rosa and Jake had both returned to the precinct. Jake was sat at his computer when Rosa walked in. Helping Amy weigh up the drugs. That was when Jake called an emergency briefing for Santiago, Diaz, Boyle and himself. Terry and Hitchcock were also present.

"So, here are my options. One, I process Podolski's kid, he fires me and I spend the rest of my career as a detective third grade which is literally pathetic. No offence Hitchcock" Jake started. "Option two, I let him walk and spend the rest of my life, with Holt as my babysitter. Honestly when I think about spending the rest of my life with a babysitter, she's king of a cute blonde named Erica, she always has pizza money and lets me stay up as late as I want" Jake said trailing off in thought.

"How old are you in this scenario?" Amy asked, bringing him back to reality.

"Anyway. The point is Holt cares more about if I do my job right than If I have a job at all so I'm taking suggestions" Jake said

"I say piss off Holt. So, we get to watch your career end right in front of us" Amy said Rosa looked at Amy. Angrily. How dare she!

"Ok. Thank you for that Santiago" Jake said, clearly as pissed off with her as Rosa was right now. Jake had a good mentality though" I'm going to put you here in Don't Arrest and I am also going to put your phone number on every urinal in Rikers" Jake warned.

"Don't arrest him, just smack him. Hard. With a phone book. On a body part no one can see, you know what I'm saying?" Rosa asked. Mental images filled both of their minds about the copious times over the last 12 years that they left love bites, bite marks or bruises on one another, always making sure that no one would see them. It was an on going joke between then whether that classed as police brutality .

"So, you're suggesting police brutality?" He asked, with a smirk.

"Ha, ha I guess so, yeah, Why?" She asked raising an eyebrow of her own.

"Hey Scully?" Jake called to Scully outside the room, who poked his head in

"Yeah?" He asked

"You want this collar? Paperworks all done and its perfect" Jake said trying to tempt him

"The Podolski kid? Are you kidding? I just gave him my lunch" Scully said. And that showed how serious it was. Scully giving away his lunch!

"Ok. Boyle, what do you think?" Jake asked

"I don't know man. I'm lost. The universe is a cruel and vexing puzzle. I'm at the whim of the cosmos " Charles said

"Ok. I'm gonna put you down for 'Bummer', and you can hang out in that category all by yourself" Jake said

"Hey everyone" Gina said walking in. "Hey Jake there's a very sexy, angry official here Deputy commissioner Podolski. He's asking for you, very angry, elderly, sexy, furious" Gina said walking out.

"Well. My career is over" Jake said putting his pen down and walking out. "See you at the bottom Hitchcock. No offence" He said. Rosa held out her hand as he walked past and grazed his fingers with her own. It wasn't much. But it was enough to calm Jake down, if just a little bit. Rosa watched him walk out, and watched Amy follow him.

"Hey Peralta. When you're done can you help me wrap up this massive cocaine bust I just pulled off? Thanks. Oh, Deputy commissioner, Didn't see you there. Sorry for interrupting. Amy Santiago" she greeted. Amy walked away from Jake, to see Rosa standing a foot away from her

"What the HELL Amy?" Rosa asked, pissed off

"What?" Amy asked walking away. Rosa followed close behind

"Peralta is already in the shit. Why must you make it worse for him?" Rosa asked

"Why do you care?" Amy asked

"Peralta is one of my closest friends. That wasn't cool Amy" Rosa said, not even needing to lie.

"He would have done it to me" Amy said Rosa thought. Yes, there was a chance that he would have done it to her. But it was Jake. If Amy called a meeting about something like that, Jake wouldn't say that she should just piss off holt to watch her career end. Or, if he did, he would at least have a solution for her.

"He would have help you out though. Not thrown you under the bus" Rosa added, walking off. Leaving a dumbstruck Amy behind.

They finished work that night, and the squad went home. Jake decided to stop by Shaw's bar on the way home, and have a few drinks with Boyle and Terry. Rosa was invited, but said that she had plans. Jake knew that once he had a few drinks he would be going back to hers anyway. Jake finished his beer, and decided that it was more than enough. He decided to walk as it was a nice evening. He walked the well known blocks, to Rosa's apartment. He unlocked the door, and found a surprise inside. There she was, sat on her couch. The first thing he noticed was her blonde wig. Eyes wandering down her blonde locks, he realised then that she was in her silk bathrobe, and her black lingerie set with matching stiletto heels. And other than that? Nothing. she stood up and walked over to him, swaying her hips deliciously with each step

"Where have you been?" She asked stopping right beside him. With the added inches of the stilettos she was now a few inches taller than him.

"At the bar?" He asked

"It's like you don't want pizza" She said pulling a $20 note from between her breasts. Jake's mouth opened and began to water at her actions

"Now Jake. How long do you want to stay up tonight?" She asked seductively her words inciting a double entendre, whilst her hands ran up and down her curves intoxicatingly.

Jake found himself unable to reply, as she pushed him back until they hit her bed, where she lay him down. Inside she kicked the door shut with one of her heels, and dropped her robe to the floor, straddling him

Jake had no idea how he managed to stay up for as long as he did that night. He and Rosa finally crashed and went to sleep at almost 3am.

Jake was tired the next morning. He and Rosa awoke to his alarm at 7am, and showered together to save time. They got to work, earlier than usual.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Rosa asked

"100%" he agreed, picking up his tend and going to set up in the briefing room. Rosa rolled her eyes and went to make herself a cup of coffee. As everyone gathered in the briefing room from 8:20.

Grumpy and short tempered, and very, very tired, she pushed past Boyle and Gina taking her seat in the briefing room. She watched Jake clamber out of the tent. Rolling her eyes as she knew that he had been actually asleep in the tent. 4 hours sleep was definitely not enough. Although, she couldn't deny that it was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4: The Slump

**Chapter Four: The Slump**

"What do you want to do tonight?" Jake asked Rosa sat beside him in his apartment.

"Movie and sex?" she asked

"Sure. What movie?" Jake asked

"I don't know. I haven't seen Robocop for a while" She said

"Sounds good. Let's watch it" Jake said finding the DVD and putting it in the DVR. He sat beside Rosa on his couch, as they started watching the movie, digging in to the pizza which he had bought.

The had finished the pizza and were about half way in to the movie, when Jake felt her hand start to trail up his leg, teasing his cock through his jeans. He looked over at her. Her eyes glued intensely to the TV, whilst her hand absentmindedly made him grow bigger and harder with each passing second. He didn't stop her. Why would he. After a further ten minutes of teasing, her hands went to his belt, undoing it, taking it off and pushing the material of his pants down his legs, He raised his hips to help her out. She only pushed them to mid thigh but now she had full access to his member, throbbing with excitement. He lost thought of the movie as he was overcome by the warmth of her hand in comparison to the cold air outside. She started jerking his member a few times. Getting faster. Harder. She moaned. Not him, she moaned. Then in one graceful sweep, she lowered her head and took him in her mouth, going down on his entire length, swallowing him whole. Jake could and had never gotten over how insanely good she was at that. Ever since the Academy she was able to make his eyes roll back into his head after only a few seconds of pleasure.

"Don't stop" He breathed. She lifted her head up off him, only long enough to reply

"Wasn't planning on it" Before dropping her head back down. She raised and lowered her head, over and over, taking him deeper, sucking harder. Moaning, sending vibrations through him. He didn't know how he managed to hold on for so long, the movie was well forgotten. He found his release, and much to his amazement, she didn't stop. She sucked him through his entire climax, swallowing all his hot ropes of cum, and making sure to lick his member clean after.

By the time she had finished, there was only ten minutes of the movie left. They turned it off, and made their way to the bedroom.

-The Next Day-

"For the last time. The BEST cop movies in order. Training day, Lethal Weapon and Fargo. End of discussion" Amy said

"Wrong. Die Hard is the best cop movie of all time. One cop heroically saving the day whilst everyone else stands around and watches. It's the story of my life" Jake said

"I like Turner and Hooch. Tom hanks, reluctant friendship with a dog. That hits me where I live" Charles chimed in

"Nah. Robocop. It has everything I like. Gratuitous violence" Rosa said

"Oh, I thought you were listing things" Jake said, remembering the previous night

"I was. I'm done" She confirmed

"Ok" Jake said

"Let's talk Bad Boys, That's the perfect cop movie. Mr. Smith, looking fine. A hot cup of T Leoni. Come on" Gina added

"Francois Truffaut's Breathless. What? Terry liked foreign films" Terry chimed in

"Ok, there is a correct answer to his question though. So, gather round for the greatest cop film of all time" Jake said typing on his keyboard. His writing may not be the best, but Rosa always admired just how fast he could type. "Please refrain from texting during our presentation" He added, before pressing play, to watch that scene of Hitchcock getting beaten up by a prostitute.

They walked into the briefing room that day, Jake managing for the first time in weeks to sit beside Rosa. As Terry started the briefing, where Jake could only admit to being in a bit of a slump, which he promptly denied, declaring that he was instead in a 'P-muls' or an opposite slump as he called it.

After the meeting she walked over to his desk.

"P-Muls?" She asked with a laugh

"Don't judge me. I'm just having a hard time finding solving cases at the moment" He said

"And why is that?" She asked leaning lower to whisper it seductively in his ear

"Because. You're giving me a very... Hard time" He said with a smirk. She smiled at him.

"Ok then. I'll make a deal with you. I won't fuck you, I won't suck your dick, I won't even touch you, until you solve a case" She said whispering It flirtatiously in his ear before walking off with a sway of her hips, knowing damn well how much it will tease him.

They both got on with their work, not really speaking to one another, as they both knew that too much interaction would only cause one of them to give in. It wasn't until lunchtime that day, when Jake called everyone into the break room, that they spoke again.

"Oh cool. You're all here in the break room" Jake greeted

"You asked us to come in here" Rosa reminded him

"What?" he asked "Here's a hypothetical question, What

"Let's say I knew someone that, for the first time in their career, was experiencing, like, a minor slump. What do you think you would suggest to that person if they were going through that?" Jake asked

"Well, I haven't really been in a slump since my divorce. So, I'd tell this person, "maybe get divorced. " He'd have to get married first." Charles chimed in

"Okay, so the suggestion to beat is get married and then divorced" Jake replied

"Rosa?" He asked. Wanting her opinion more than anyone else

"Fly to Montreal, hit a classy hotel bar, bone a stranger, slump over" She said.

"Wow, that sounds amazing." Jake replied

"Yeah" She agreed

"That's a good one. Sarge, what would you do?" Jake asked

"10,000 sit ups." Terry replied

"Okay, do you have a backup plan in case my hypothetical person can only do 9,500 0r... 3?" Jake asked

"What's going on in here?' Holt asked walking into the room.

"We're helping Jake's friend got out of his slump" Charles said. Jake mentally slammed his head into a wall. Thanks for that Charles.

"Try working a case until it's solved, Peralta. I always find that closing cases is the best way to end the slump" Holt said harshly, walking out.

"Thank you, Captain!" Jake said as nicely as he could muster.

"He's right. You just need a win. Pick your easiest, no-brainer case, and work it till it's done" Terry added

"Fine! Right after I do Rosa's Montreal sex thing. That sounds fun" Jake said walking off.

"Yeah" She said. They all dispersed after that. The 'At Risk Kids' still had a half hour on lunch, so Rosa walked straight to Babylon. Knowing that Jake would be there waiting for her.

"No words. We don't know one another. Strangers. In Montreal" She said. Jake nodded once in response. Before their lips met once more in silent harmony.

Their hands were wandering. They had very little time, that much was known.

Jake wasted no time in pulling her jacket from her, and discarding her top on the floor as well. Deciding that their time was limited. He left her bra on, and went straight for the zipper of her jeans. She kicked off her shoes quickly and he pushed the material of her jeans down and off her legs. He pushed her back, so she was laying on the couch. He pulled her thong down and kneeled between her legs. He looked up at her, winking before he dragged his tongue down the apex of her thighs. She breathed heavier, as he did. His tongue going straight to her clit, licking, sucking and biting on the engorged nub in a way that made her moan and whither beneath him.

He lowered his tongue to taste, and lick up her honey. He pulled off her, unable to hold himself back any longer. He pulled off his shirt, and pants, and slipped himself in her. This was not a loving meet up, like it usually was. This was solely for the purpose of finding release. It was a battle. No thought to the other, and just intending to get off. Jake thrusted into her faster and harder. Trying to get into her as hard as he could. She was rocking her hips against his, every thrust got him deeper inside her, hitting those spots inside her which made her scream.

His roughness made her unable to hold back any longer. She scratched him deeply with her nails as she tightened around him in what was arguably the tightest that she had ever been. He could no longer move himself in or out of her. He found his release, as she clamped on him so tight. He growled animalistically as he found his release. It took a few seconds, before she was able to release him from the tightness of her core.

"Fuck!" She muttered

"Slump over" Jake said, quickly throwing his clothes back on, and walking to the door, turning back to see her still naked on the couch.

"Later babe" He said with a wink, then walked out.

Rosa found it in herself to stand up, although she was sure that there was more of a chance of her just lying there for the rest of the day. When she finally managed to get up, she could feel the ache in her hips. One that she knew would stay with her for a while. She managed to dress, and walk back out to help Amy. Her mind not staying with the kids messing around, she didn't care half as much as she thought she would when they started taking the piss out of her. The only thing that she could think about was Jake. And that beautiful stranger who fucked her senseless only 15 minutes ago.

The next time she saw him, she watched him walk through the bull pen, ignoring her group of kids, she watched Jake stroll with such power and confidence, but she couldn't help but notice his shirt was dripping. Dirty thoughts filled her mind with connections between his shirt, and the fact that he made her dripping wet just a short while earlier. She looked out at Jake from the room.

Clearly Amy noticed her discomfort, and called for another break. She and Amy sat in the break room, watching as a still dripping Peralta walked out of Holt's office and down past Amy and Rosa to towards the locker room. Amy quietened as Jake walked past. Rosa knew that she was building up for a sarcastic comment. Clearly Jake did to, because as he approached, he put one hand up.

"Not a word" He said in a deep voice that Rosa hadn't heard in such a long time, it sent the feeling straight to her core. Clearly Amy was also taken aback by Jake's sudden change from his usual chirpy tone of voice, and decided not to argue or say whatever she intended to say.

Amy stated talking again about how they were going to get the kids to sign up, but all Rosa could think about was the definitely shirtless man down the hall. She wondered if anyone would walk in on him Changing. Maybe Charles who was in Holt's office with him. Would he see the scratches she left on his back. Would he ask? What would Jake say? She was sure that she had left a love bite to two on his torso as well the last few days. Rosa saw Amy look over to her with a victorious smile. Rosa, mind wandering back to Jake, matched her smile, and decided to follow Amy up. Quickly bringing herself as back into reality as she could, and realising that Amy was on about Gina helping them with the 'at risk kids'

Rosa went home that night, relieved that a day of hell with the kids was over. Jake went back with Rosa that night after coming out of his slump.

"I solved a case" He said happily to Rosa "You know what that means" He added with a smirk

"I believe I owe you, after what you did in Montreal" She said

"Fuck! That was good, wasn't it" Jake asked with a wink

"It really was like we were strangers" She replied with a smile

"I want you" He growled in her ear. Rosa pulled him into her room, pulling him by his tie, made very quick work of his top, pulling the material off, over his head. She admired the scratched on his back which were bright red. She felt oddly proud at that. She closed the bedroom door and let him ravish her.

After their bedroom antics, Jake and Rosa lay in bed.

"I know this sounds weird, But I want to solve a case. Remember the Detective course? We would bring the files back to the hotel with us, and solve a case after sex, then fuck once more in celebration?" Rosa said

"I was just thinking that" Jake replied with a smile of his own.

"Well. What were those three cases that you hadn't solved?" Rosa asked

"The Adams Street Burglary, the Vickers Street Aggravated Assault, and the Callaway Robbery" Jake said

"Ok. Here" Rosa said leaning down off her bed, and pulling up her laptop. Placing it on her legs, crossed beneath her. They had put some clothes back on after their celebration. Rosa wearing an NYPD vest and short sleeping shorts. Jake in boxers and no more.

"Ok. Well. Is your password still the same?" she asked

"Yeah" Jake confirmed. And she logged in as him

"I told you that password three years ago, how do you remember it?" He asked

"I don't know. I just do" She replied.

"Ok. So, the Adams street burglary. Talk me through what you know" She said.

"Ok. Number 192 Addams street. Owners went away for the night, came back to find that their TV, Computer and some jewellery was gone. Total cost of stolen goods around $5,000" Jake said

"Ok. And who knew they were going away?" Rosa asked

"No one. They kept it very quiet because they were quite wealthy and didn't want people to know" Jake said

"Ok. Well what about the hotel where they checked in. They would know when they were going" Rosa said

"Already checked, the hotel didn't have any addresses for them" Jake replied.

"Ok, well someone must have known they were out. Any neighbours?" She asked

"All within a one-mile block check out" Jake said

"CCTV footage?" She asked.

"There's a convenience store across the block, which when spun captures a glimpse of the front porch" Jake said

"Ok. Let's watch it" Rosa said, logging in to the CCTV database, finding the serial number for the camera, and watching the footage from the days. The footage showed nothing out of the ordinary. Just the mail and milk men coming to drop off every day.

"Hey Jake?" Rosa asked

"Yeah?" He said

"Where did you say the other robbery was?" She asked

"Callaway?" He asked

"Yeah. How far away would you say that was from Adams Street?" She asked

"8 minutes by car" Jake said

"Got any CCTV from Callaway?" She asked

"Yeah" He said picking up the laptop, pressing a few keys and getting the footage up on a screen

"Look. There it is again" She exclaimed

"What?" She asked

"They have the same Milkman" She said

"And?" He asked

"Well. A mailman wouldn't know if anyone was home because these houses have letterboxes. They put the post inside. If no one collects it, then they know that no one is home. BUT, the milkman, will see if there is still yesterday's milk outside" Rosa said

"And if they have the same milkman, then.." Jake said

"Which company provides the milk?" Rosa asked

"Hang on" Jake said flicking back to the footage of the Adams street house.

"Ferris Milkmen" Rosa read.

"Ferris" Jake said to himself as he logged in to the police database. He typed in Ferris and 12 results came up.

"There. Number 6" Rosa said pointing to the screen

"Darren Ferris. Arrested 2006 for 4 counts of B&E and stealing $10,000 worth of goods, got out 6 months ago" Jake read

"And I bet..." Rosa said picking up her phone and typing into google 'Ferris Milkmen'

"There. Ferris Milkmen, founded 2013 by Darren Ferris and his brother David" She read

"Rosa! We have two suspects, motives and leads! Jake said kissing her cheek

"Come on, we still have an aggravated assault to solve" She said

"Ok. 17 Vickers street. 9:06pm an old lady, June Rivers was walking down to the local shop to buy cigarettes. She was about 10 yards out of her front door when a man walked up to her with a knife, and stabbed her in the side, and he walked on. No witnesses, no CCTV, the only thing we have to go on is the lady, who was old and her memory wasn't the best. All she knew was that it was definitely a man who stabbed her, somewhere between 30 and 60 years of age" Jake said

"Wow. Ok. Did you get any medical records?" She asked

"Yeah but It didn't make much sense" He said. He logged in to his emails and opened the documents from the hotel

"This is strange" Rosa said

"Is it?" He asked

"Yeah, look at the puncture wound. Clean going in but ripped on the way out. She was stabbed by something curved. Oh, and see the marks here. It was a blunt-ish object too" She said showing Jake close ups of the wound.

"How do you know all this?" He asked

"I went to med school for three years" She said

"Oh! Right, I forgot" Jake said, suddenly remembering her very busy past. Rosa clicked through the pictures and the doctors reports as she looked at the pictures.

"See this one?" She said showing a side on view of the wound.

"What about it?" She said

"The force needed has broken skin, and tissue, but the object has pushed the organs aside" She said

"What does that mean?" Jake asked

"It means it must have remarkable force behind it, and it was a blunt object. If it was sharp then it would have pierced the organs, but it brushed them aside, I think this wound was caused by some kind of pry bar" Rosa said

"Really?" Jake asked

"Yeah. When did this one take place?" She asked

"Two days ago" Jake said. She jumped up

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching as she got dressed

"We're going to investigate" She said

"It's midnight" Jake replied

"I have a hunch" She said. He couldn't argue with that logic. They dressed, grabbed their badges and guns, and walked down to the garage where Rosa kept her motorcycle. They got on, and she drove the short distance to Callaway. Once there, they pulled out their torches, and Jake showed her the spot where the last was stabbed.

"So here, she went down. And then the guy kept walking this way" Jake said, following the sidewalk. Rosa stopped besides a trash can about 20 metres away

"Crime techs already searched the trash" Jake said

"But Jake. What was the murder weapon?" Rosa asked

"A pry bar" He said. Rosa nudged her eyes down to the floor, where he saw a manhole cover, beside the trash can. There, only barely visible by the shine of her torch, Rosa pointed to a small droplet of blood next to the small hole used to open it.

She ran back to her Bike and returned with a small box

"What's that?" He asked. She opened it to reveal a few pairs of gloves. Some swabs and some evidence bags.

"Wow!" Jake replied

"Come on" She said opening the tube and taking a swab of the blood.

"Do you have anything to open the manhole with?" Jake asked

"I may do... Rosa replied going to the bottom of her box. She pulled out a small set of tools, mainly used for lock picking. Inside was a small screw driver.

"Wait! Let's take some pictures first" Jake said taking out his cell phone and photographing the scene. They opened the manhole, and it turned out to be a stop tap for the local water mains. Next to the key, was, as Rosa predicted, a bloody pry bar. Using a gloved hand, Jake picked it up, and placed it in an evidence bag.

They closed down the manhole cover, and got back on hr bike, driving to the nearest precinct, which happened to be the Nine-nine. Once inside, Rosa passed he weapon to the night shift workers, telling them to ring Jake upstairs when they had confirmed that the blood matched the old lady, and asked them to dust for fingerprints.

Whilst the night shift worked on those. Jake wrote a quick arrest warrant for both Darren and David Ferris, finding their locations, He was prepared to get them in the morning.

"Let's think about who would want to attack the old lady" Rosa asked

"All her neighbours for the block were all nice, but all old" Jake said

"Why a pry bar. That's not something that a stranger would have" She said

"There is a mechanics at the end of the road I think" Jake said looking it up on the map.

"Franks" Rosa said reading it off the screen.

"And according to 3 of the neighbours, Franks and the elderlies don't really get on" Jake said, looking at some statements he had taken from the neighbours who had all stopped their speeches to complain about the mechanics.

"Can you find a list of their employees?" Rosa asked

"Yeah. Here" Jake said pulling it up

"You had that already?" She asked

"Well I wanted to get everyone on that block, which included them. They only have three workers. Frank DeVino and his two sons. Marty and Jackson" Jake said

"9:06pm. It wouldn't have been open then, would it?" She asked

"No. They close at 8pm" Jake said

"So, my bet is whoever locked up would be a suspect, but that's still not a motive to try and kill the old lady" Rosa replied. She sat at Amy's desk opposite Jake and logged on to her computer. They remained in silence as they both started typing.

"Here's something" Rosa said, Jake stood up and walked around to see her computer

"The old Lady, Ester. Her grandson. Mason went to school with Jackson. They were good friends but after school, as usual they got distant. Apparently, Mason worked for the local council and was writing a statement on behalf of his grandmother to petition to have Frank's closed" Rosa read

"So that's means, motive and methods. Rosa we are KILLING it tonight" Jake said, at that moment the elevator dinged and in walked a uniform officer on duty.

"Detectives, I can confirm that this is the blood of Ester Longsdale. The fingerprints on the handle belong to a perp already on file, Jackson DeVito, and I don't know if it was of any relevance to you, but there was a smudge of motor oil on the handle" He said. Rosa and Jake high fived, and put through that arrest warrant as well.

"Three cases solved in a night. I think it's fair to say that sex really does bring out the best in us" Jake said as they walked back inside Rosa's apartment

"Just think. 12 hours ago you were saying that our sex was the cause of your problems, now it's the solution" She said

"Let's never stop" He said kissing her


	5. Chapter 5: ME Time

Chapter Five" M.E Time.

Rosa lay in bed. She had done some yoga. She had read her book, and was waiting for Jake to come home. It was almost 1am when the door opened, and in walked some heavy footsteps which she recognised as Jake's. He walked into her room, and walked up to her.

"Where have you been?" She asked

"On a date" He replied

"Oh?" Rosa asked raising an eyebrow. They weren't dating. They knew that. And on occasion they dated others. Slept with other people. It wasn't that common, but it did occur, they both knew that. They agreed that when they started this.

"Don't worry. She walked out on me" Jake said

"Why?" Rosa asked

"Because I spent like 90% of the date ruining Amy's" He said

"Why?" She asked

"Well. We just happened to be in the same restaurant, so I saw an opportunity" Jake said

"Can you go one day without fucking with her?" Rosa asked

"Are you jealous? Or pissed off that I ruined her date?" Jake asked

"What do you think?" She asked

"Yeah. Ok I know. I'm sorry" He said, leaning over to kiss her, she leaned away from him

"What? You won't kiss me now?" He asked sadly

"Why would I do that?" She asked

"Because. If you kiss me, I'll kiss you in that place you like" He said suggestively as he ran his hand up her thigh. She rolled away from him.

"Come on. Seriously?" He asked

"Jake. You had a date with a woman. You know I don't mind that. But you ruined that girls' night, as well as Amy's. Amy's date, and now mine" She said

"Alright. I'm sorry" He said

"Let's just go to sleep" She said sighing. She got into bed, and under the covers, rolling away from him. Jake sighed. He undressed to his boxers, and got under the sheets. Trying to sleep.

"I'm sorry" He whispered to her after a few minutes. He knew that she wasn't asleep. But she didn't reply.

-The Next Day-

Waking up, Jake knew that he was in trouble. Rosa had, as usual got up. WAY before him. Usually she had worked out, or done some yoga. Made her lunch and put a pot of coffee on by the time he woke up.

This time however, he awoke to find her apartment empty. He sighed, got up and dressed. The coffee in the pot was lukewarm. He figured that she had left about half an hour before he got up. He looked at the clock, and decided to go straight to work, as he was closer here than he was at his place.

Walking into the precinct he couldn't find her anywhere. It wasn't until that morning when the briefing was called that he found her. He sat beside her before anyone else could sit there.

"We need to talk" He said

"We have nothing to talk about' She said dismissively

"Bullshit Rosa. I hate having you mad at me" He said

"I'm not mad" She said in a monotone

"Yes, you are. You're treating me the way you treat everyone else" He said

"You treat me the same way that you treat everyone else" She said as the room started filling, and it was no longer possible to have a private conversation.

"You should know better than anyone that I treat you differently" He said lowly. She rolled her eyes.

"Morning everyone. Jake, I believe you had an announcement?" Terry asked, as Jake walked up to the front.

"Yes, in case anyone was wondering, I solved the Grinton murder, which was, a-yes. My fifth solve this week. And with a record five felonies solved in one week, Peralta pulls ahead" Jake said amending the tally on the board. "Did you guys hear that I solved five felonies in one week?" he asked the entire briefing room.

"We heard" Amy said flatly.

"Really how?" Jake asked sarcastically, referring to when he announced it with a cola-Mentos experiment in the middle of the bull pen. His eyes kept darting to Rosa who looked at him with an unreadable expression.

Jake started walking back to his seat, looking directly to Rosa, whilst licking his fingers,sSomething that he always did after fingering her. She clearly got what he was implying. That was one way he treated her different to anyone else. He would ALWAYS put her first.

"You should shower more" she said harshly to him. Jake kept his eyes on her. Knowing that she was pissed off with him.

"Yep" He agreed, sitting beside her, as Terry walked to the front of the room.

"Ok. Updates on open cases" He said

"I just got a DOA on Bessemer Street" Boyle said

"You're the primary, you're in charge. Take Diaz and Peralta" Terry instructed

"Yes!" Charles celebrated, not noticing Rosa and Jake avoiding each other's gaze. "My fantasy threesome" He said. Jake and Rosa looked up at Charles questioningly. "Of cops on a case" He backtracked quickly

"Detectives, our monthly crime statistics are due" Holt said walking in. "I want all paperwork on your closed cases by tomorrow" He said walking to join Terry at the front of the room. Jake drowned out as Holt rambled on about cases and crime stats. He tried playing the game his way, but Rosa was not reciprocating. So instead, Jake decided a new tactic. He was still unsure as to whether it was him dating other women, or him going on a date to piss off Amy. Or something else. When Rosa was pissed off, she closed herself up. A LOT. She was, by far the hardest case to crack. Jake knew from experience that sometimes the way to crack her, is to close up himself. To play her game.

"Wow. Then I guess this little reminder isn't for you" Holt said sharply to Amy, bringing Jake out of his daydream, and into his new plan.

"Wow. Looks like he hates you even more than me" Jake said quietly to her

"No, he doesn't We have a good relationship. We're on the same page" Amy said to Jake, when Holt turned the room's attention back to her.

"Something to share with the rest of us? Santiago?" He asked

"No Sir. I wasn't... Peralta was the one that was talking" She said accusatory

"God. You must have been the worst Fourth Grader ever" Jake said

"Jokes on you, I skipped fourth grade" She said

"Anything else, Santiago?" Holt asked. Then they were dismissed.

Jake beamed in success. He had beaten Santiago, and had started playing Rosa's games.

Rosa on the other hand was trying to stop her blood boiling, but was failing miserably

She overheard, as walking out of the briefing, Amy say to Boyle.

"Hey Boyle, I know you haven't had Peralta as a secondary for a while. Be careful. It can be rough" As she walked to her desk. Rosa decided not to defend Jake, and to stay at her own desk, as Jake tried helplessly to defend himself.

Rosa drove up separately, and waited a short while before driving up herself. She watched Amy walk past hunch backed.

"What do you need Quasimodo?" She asked trying to insult Amy. Despite not wanting to defend Jake, she still didn't appreciate Amy saying what she did. "I gotta go meet Boyle and Peralta" She said. She started going on about Holt, and not being able to read him. Rosa answered with the standard responses, planning how she was going to get through an entire day with Jake. She could be professional.

Rosa pulled up at the DOA, wondering if it was going to be an exciting one or not. DOA was Dead on Arrival, so it was 50/50 natural causes or murder. She parked up, and met Boyle and Peralta waiting outside, as they waited for crime techs to be done.

"Wow. This guy must have weighed 500 pounds" Jake said walking in. "I think I have an idea what killed him, spoiler alert. It was not starvation" Jake said as they saw the body sheeted up on the floor. At that point, a uniformed officer walked up.

"What do we got?" Jake asked the same time as Boyle. Rosa rolled her eyes. She hated to admit it, but Amy was right. Jake was terrible at giving up control. She laughed a little as she thought of a way that she knew she could get Jake to give up control.

"Sorry, sorry You're the primary. You're in charge" Jake said

"Frank Pattison. 58 years old. Married, no children. Wife wound him this morning and called it in" He read

"Any signs of forced entry or a struggle?" Boyle asked

"No" The officer said

"You sure about that?" Jake chimed up. Rosa fought very hard not to slap him. "It looks like maybe his belt had a pretty epic struggle with his stomach. The officer laughed at Jake's joke. Rosa shook her head, trying to bring everyone's attention back to the case.

"What are you thinking Boyle?" She asked

"All ri-" Boyle started when Jake interrupted

"I'm calling natural causes" Jake said "We got heart medicine over here, home defibrillator. And a frequent customer gift basket from the Cardiac wing of Brooklyn Methodist. This case is open and shut. Just like his mouth was. Constantly" Jake said "That was my last fat joke" He promised. Rosa tried to bite back half a laugh, half frustration. "okay" He said

"Diaz, check and see if there's any more meds in the bathroom, Boyle, see what you can find in the bedroom. I'll take the kitchen" Jake said walking off. Rosa stared after him. Horrified. She knew he had a habit of taking control but this was beyond his normal level of control. She wondered what he was playing at, Charles made up some excuse about how Jake said exactly what he was thinking.

Rosa finished the bathroom, making notes of everything that she found. She decided then to go and find Jake, have a word to him, as Boyle was still searching the bedroom, it was the most private they could get.

"So far, you've managed to tell three fat jokes, and completely bulldozed Charles. Is that your idea of being a good secondary?" She asked. She hated herself, because while she was trying to be pissed off with Jake, she couldn't help but keep her voice soft. Almost like it was when they were alone. She was taken aback though, by his own harsh tone. It was not like him to be this serious, and harsh.

"First of all... I've told four. Second, I'm helping. I mean I started cataloguing the contents of the fridge but it turns out there's not enough paper on earth. Five fat jokes" He said thanking Arnie the officer for laughing. "See. Arnie think's I'm doing great" Jake added, realising that despite Rosa being a bit more her usual self around him, she wasn't laughing at is jokes like she usually was. She was still really pissed with him, and honestly he hated that.

"Arnie. Shut up" She said, not taking her eyes off Jake.

"Jake. For once, just hang back and let Boyle do his job" She said. She turned her voice back to soft. To quiet. The kind she always used when they were alone.

Jake groaned, unable to resist her

"Fine" He agreed. "Unless I get a direct order from Boyle, I will stand here motionless like a wise, old oak tree" Jake said. Rosa rolled her eyes. There was clearly no getting through to him.

"You look like an idiot" She said, turning and walking away. Thinking about how she was going to talk to Jake later. This couldn't continue. She knew it would end in a blazing row. It always did.

Jake lasted all of about 5 minutes standing still, when something caught his attention. Or more like. Someone. Jake decided that if Rosa saw him flirting with another woman, it would help change her tone.

"Motion reactivated" He said to himself, introducing himself to the medical examiner

That evening, after work. Rosa went straight home. Needing to cool her head after a long day. She went home, and took a long bath, waiting for Jake.

Jake on the other hand, sat at a delightful dinner with the medical examiner. She was a nice person, and was quite funny. But all Jake could think about was how much he wished that It was Rosa he was on a date with. He hated being in an argument with her.

Rosa stayed up for most of the night. At first, she was angry that he wasn't home. He left work the same time that she did. 10pm came, and she was more concerned then angry. By 1am, she was only worried. She considered calling him but every time she typed his number into her phone, she found some reason to back out.

At 3am, she text Jake a simple message. 99. It was their code word. When they both started in the 99, they decided that if they were ever in danger, or worried, or had some emergency, to message the other 99. It meant 'priority'. The message refused to send. She became more worried.

At some point in her worry, she fell asleep, waking up every ten minutes, then back asleep for a few hours. She finally gave up on sleeping at 5am, and decided to have a hot shower, to try and clear her head. Keeping her phone beside her, not knowing if or when he may call.

She decided that as they were having a fight, he may be ignoring her or his phone may be off. Although if he was ignoring her, he would never ignore a '99' message. It wasn't in his nature. She concluded that if he was not at work, then she would tell someone. But until then, she could do nothing but hope that he was at his house.

She dressed and watched the clock, as it was only 7am, she debated going to his house and trying to sort this out before work. But she knew that this row would not be over before work started, and she didn't want to work a day with him in the middle of a fight.

Instead she did some yoga, read a book and tried to make time pass as quick as she could.

Eventually she was able to go to work, and settled in to her job, 15 minutes early. It was 8:02 when Jake walked in, and as angry as Rosa was that he ignored her messages, she was overcome with relief that he was alive. He sat at his desk, sending out obligatory good mornings to his co-workers inside. His eyes glanced to her, but he didn't say anything. Instead he held a look of … Guilt? Rosa looked away and tried not to think into it.

Charles came in and asked Jake if he had heard back from the M.E, the medical examiner. Hearing their case mentioned, Rosa decided to join Jake and Amy at their desks, standing closer to Amy as Jake told Charles that he would let him know when she called.

"Hey" Jake said to Rosa and Amy once Charles was out of ear shot. "Can I ask you guys osmething?" He asked. Still looking at Rosa but saying 'guys' as he wanted to make sure Rosa knew that he wasn't just talking to her. Jake knew he was going to say this, his plan, admittedly had back fired a bit. But he had to tell her. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked

"Do you know anything about my life?" Rosa asked. Yes. A lot. Most of it. But I see what you mean. Our secret affair. No one knows. Ok. Fair point. Jake thought.

"No, I do not. Good point" Jake said. "Ok so you know the new medical examiner?" He asked, looking at Rosa the whole time. "I kinda had sex with her last night" Jake said Rosa's heart fell, and she suddenly forgot hoe to breathe. Her chest and stomach feeling as though they had hundred-pound weights in them. It was at that moment; Jake knew that he had fucked up. He looked away from her. The only thing he could think of saying was a joke. Bring Amy in. Make it seem like a joke. Change the subject. He could see nothing but anger and hurt in Rosas eyes.

"What?" Amy asked. Perfect! An opening

"Oh. Sorry I forgot who I was taking to. Sex is something that two adults do with their bodies when they're attracted to each other" Jake said. Rosa, who was numb from that revelation chimed in to Jake's joke.

"He's right, Santiago. Did you not know that?" She asked. Amazed at how calm her voice was when she was so angry.

"I meant... What were you thinking?" Amy asked "She's supposed to be doing an autopsy for your primary... Charles" She said

"The guy died of natural causes. What's the big deal?" Jake asked. He noticed that Rosa was shaking slightly, and realised that he had to explain.

"Anyways, back to last night" He said. Deciding that the only way to get himself out of the hole which he had dug, was to make his sex into a joke. An embarrassment. He knew it was, but he needed her to know it too. He turned his attention solely back to Rosa. "As you would imagine, I'm normally up for pretty much anything in the bedroom. But I can't tell if what happened was sexy or weird" He said, explaining about how she iced his lips before she kissed him.

"Not that weird" Rosa said, thinking of the many times that she had used Ice with Jake.

"Cold? Like a dead guy?" Jake asked

"You're reading into that" Amy confirmed

"Am I?" He asked, talking about how she would like to crack open his chest.

"EW! Please tell me you ran out of there" Amy said

I wish to GOD you ran out of there Rosa thought

"No. Actually. For some reason I kinda started getting into it" Jake said, talking about how he then played the corpse.

"Stop, stop, stop. Weird, weird, weird" Amy said

"Rosa, what's your call. Weird or sexy?" He asked

"Weird" She replied. No longer shaking, but still pissed off with him

"Ah! I knew it" He said "But also kinda sexy?" He asked hopefully. Rosa knew him well enough to know that he wasn't asking if it was sexy. He was asking if he had forgiven him. All Rosa needed to know he was asking that question was the tone of his voice.

"No. Weird" she confirmed. "But more importantly. That's what you were doing while Charles was grinding through paperwork?" She asked

"Told ya. Worst secondary in the unit" Amy said

The conversation continued, But then Charles came along and it got disrupted

"Boyle. Where's that paperwork on the DOA?" Hole asked, walking into the bullpen

"Supposed to come in first thing this morning, but so far, nothing" Charles said

"This is unacceptable. I'll call the M.E And find out what heppened" Holt said

Jake jumped up at that point, interrupting him, and telling Holt that he would go down there himslelf.

Rosa didn't know where Jake had gone. When she came back from her break, he was no longer in the precinct.

"Rosa, can I show you something?" Charles walked up to her desk

"What's up?" She asked

"Patterson's wife told me that they were going on a cruise together next month, but her credit card bill shows only one ticket booked. Either she's lying, or she knew he was gonna die" He said

"Huh. Nice find Boyle" Rosa complimented

"This could be a murder" He said "Where's that sutopsy? Jake went down to the M.E An hour and a half ago" Charles said "Still hasn't got back to me" Charles added

"Jake went to get the autopsy report?" Rosa asked. She had a headache from being so pissed at him

"I know isn't he the best? He's really coming into his own as a secondary. I wanna get him something nice. Does he come across more as a Pinot guy or more of a shiraz?" Charles asked.

Neither. He likes beer Rosa thought before a cruel thought crossed her mind

"You know what?" Rosa asked interrupting him. "We'd better go down there. See what's holding him up" She said, walking off.

"Detctives" Dr. Rossi greeted as they walked inside

"Shirt's buttoned wrong" Rosa observed. Already angry at this woman.

"Huh. So, it is" Well. How can I help you?" She asked

"We came by to get that autopsy report" Charles said "is Detective Peralta here?" Charles added

"I have not seen him. Thanks for coming by" She said. Rosa smelt something. Something familiar. Jake's cologne. She tapped lightly on one of the drawers, and Jake coughed in response.

"Hold on. Found him" She said pulling him out.

"Oh. Thank goodness you're here I am so lost" Jake said, unconvincingly "Do you know where the vending machines are?" He asked

"OUT!" Rosa replied harshly. Jake reluctantly got out of the drawers, and Rosa handed him a sheet to tie around himself

"Look. It's not what it looks like" Jake said

"Yes, it is" Rosa replied harshly

"Yes, it is" Jake confirmed "Here's what happened. I came down here to get the autopsy report, and in conclusion, here we are. Now if you'll excuse me-" He said

"Cut the crap, Peralta" Rosa said. Jake knew that he had overstepped a line

"I'm sorry I slowed down the autopsy results. But everyone knows its natural causes" Jake said

"Not anymore. We think it could be a murder" Charles said

"Wait like a murder, murder, or like his mouth murdered him by making him eat so much food that his heart exploded?" Jake asked

"Murder, Murder" Rosa confirmed "We need the autopsy to be sure" She said

"I... Have not gotten to that yet" Dr. Rossi said

Jake and Charles had a bit of a row, whilst Rosa looked at Dr. Rossi with daggers in her eyes, as Rossi checked out Jake in his sheet.

"Now. Dr. Rossi, would you please preform the autopsy for us right now?" Jake asked

"Actually, with a body this size I'd need my assistant. And I gave him the rest of the afternoon off when Jake showed up" She admitted

"Guilty" Jake said. He caught Rosa's glare and broke under it "Ok. Fine. I will act as your assistant, because I am a wonderful secondary" Jake said "How gross could it be?" He asked

"Great. Well. I'll so set up. Jake, you go put on some scrubs. They're in the back room" Dr. Rossi said

"Ok" Jake said walking off. Charles said goodbye and went back to the car. Rosa followed, but turned back at the last second.

"Charles, I'm just going to find Jake, I won't be long" She said. Charles nodded and headed back to the car.

"Jake" Rosa hissed, pulling him into a supply closet

"What?" He asked, when she slapped him across the face. Hard.

"What the HELL Rosa?" He asked

"This time, I am pissed at you for not doing your job. Whenever we fucked it NEVER compromised an investigation!" She hissed

"Point taken. I fucked up. I know" He said

"Then why the hell did you do it again?" She asked. Jake opened his mouth but had no reply "You did it to piss me off, didn't you" she said. Again, Jake had no reply. "Ok. Do you even know why I'm mad at you?" She asked

"Yes" Jake said. Rosa raised an eyebrow "No" He replied

"Jake. I don't mind that you date and sleep with other women. I HATE the fact that you ruined Amy's date, and that girls date. As a woman, it is so offensive to use her like that, and you ruined Amy's night. That was why I was pissed off with you. You had no remorse. You didn't see why it was a big deal. But as a woman who had had a guy fuck up many relationships, that was low" She said

"I see that now. I'm sorry" He said, sincerely

"You will apologise to Amy too. I was pissed off that you slept with the M.E. I was MORE pissed off that you gloated about it, rubbed it in my face, and compromised an investigation. TWICE. I am FURIOUS that you ignored by '99' message. I don't mind if you don't stay at mine every night. But at least tell me if you're not so I know. I was so fucking worried." She said

"I know. Rosa, I know I fucked up" Jake said

"Do you know the reason I am pissed off, the most?" She asked

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because I am jealous. Because I want nothing more than to rip your sheet off, and show you how the living fuck" She said. Jake had no reply, other than to lean down, and capture her lips in a mind blowing kiss. Rosa wrapped her arms around his neck, as the sheet fell, and she felt his naked body against hers. His memebr growing quickly for her.

"No one. I swear Rosa. NO ONE causes this reaction from me. No one except you" He said. Rosa, overcome with emotions felt her libido soar as he told her that. His words going straight to her core. He recognised the glazed look in her eyes. He recognised the way her body moved. He knew that she wanted more.

"No one is as good as you, Rosa. No one is as tight as you" He said pressing his knee between her thighs. "As wet as you" He said slipping a hand under her jeans and rubbing her sodden core.

"No one makes me this hard" He added as he thrust his member against her clothed body. He pulled off her leather jacket, and unzipped her jeans, pulling them down to her knees, followed by her underwear.

Not wasting any more time, he spun her around, and rubbed his member against her ass.

"And no one. NO ONE! Feels as good as this" He said slipping in between her folds. He meant every word.

"Jaake" She moaned in pleasure

"No one, moans my name like you do. No one makes me hard from a moan" He said, thrusting harshly into her, she rocked her hips against his, and got him in deeper

"No one feels as good as you Rosa" He said as she moaned his name over and over. She could feel herself getting tighter around him. He groaned as he got close too. She was so close to the edge when he whispered in her ear.

"Tonight, I will show you just how much you mean to me. Over, and over. I know how insatiable you are. I swear I will make you reach your limit. I'll make you cum as many times as you want" He swore as she climaxed around him.

"Is that a promise?" She asked flirtatiously once she had recovered from her climax. Jake laughed lightly.

"I promise" He said pressing a kiss to her lips. "Are we cool?" he asked

"Yeah. We're cool" She replied with a smile. A weight lifted from her shoulders. They dressed, kissed goodbye and carried on with their jobs.

It was two hours later when Jake rang Rosa

"What's up?" She asked

"Poisoning. Injected" Jake said

"Alright. Thanks. I'll tell Boyle" She said

Jake arrived back at the Precinct 20 minutes after that.

"Rosa" He hissed, pulling her in to the break room

"What?" She asked

"I broke up with Rossi" He said

"And?" Rosa asked, feeling relieved at his words, trying hard not to let them show

"Here" He said, handing her a report. They brought in Mrs. Patterson and got a full signed confession, and headed to the bar that night to celebrate.

Jake went off to send the files, and returned to the bar an hour later. Rosa had drunk his beer, but as soon as he arrived back, she bought him another. They celebrated with Boyle for a bit longer before going home. Back home. Together, where Jake lived up to his promise.


	6. Chapter 6: The Vulture

Chapter Six: The Vulture:

"Hey, you guys see the dude I brought in today? The drug dealer? 81 years old" He said. "I think it's the oldest collar of my career" Jake said

"I once arrested a 96 year old for flashing. I was so scared he would die in my back seat. Or flash me" Amy said

"My oldest collar was 78 year old. But the PCP made her fight like she was 20" Rosa added

"What about two 50 year old twins? Does that count as a 100 year old?" Scully asked

"No" Jake confirmed

"Talking oldest bags?" Charles asked walking in "68" He said

"That's not that old" Amy said

"Yeah but I was only 20 then" Charles added

"20? We're you even a cop then" Jake asked

"No. That was before the Academy" Charles said.

Rosa and Jake exchanged a look.

"Charles' isn't talking about his oldest arrest" Rosa confirmed. Followed by a unified "EW" From the rest. This led on to Charles trying to explain himself, and everyone walking away.

Rosa finished her briefing when Terry took over, asking Jake about his murder, she sat back down.

"Peralta. You want to loop everyone in?" Holt asked. Jake groaned

"That was not. request" Holt confirmed. Reluctantly, Jake stood up and went to the front.

"Fine. Get ready for some stuff on a screen. Meet. Fred Gorman. Prominent citizen, lawyer. Corpse" He said "Now Meet his wife, Ann Hoert. She did not take his last name, but I believe that she did take his life" Jake said "Now Hoert had means, motive and opportunity, I just need to find the murder weapon" Jake said

Once more, Jake refused resources or personnel, even when Rosa and Amy came up to his desk to ask.

Jake was on door duty when his phone rang, he answered it

"Peralta" He greeted

"Yo" Rosa greeted. Jake smiled at her voice "I looked at the photos of your victim on your desk. The puncture wounds are similar to a case I had a while back. They aren't from a knife. I think it's something spiral like a corkscrew" She said

"Shhh Shh shh" Jake said to the baby

"Don't Shush me, I'm helping you" She said offended

"No. I'm holding a baby. That was actually very helpful. Thank you" He said

"Uh-oh! You'd better get back here. Now!" She said on the phone. Jake knew that tone. He knew something was wrong. He handed the baby back as soon as he could, and returned with Charles.

Jake walked into the precinct, holding his hands up to Rosa. Asking why she made him come back. She pointed over to his desk. Jake groaned as he saw who was sat there, and stormed straight into Holt's office. Rosa watched apologetically from her desk. Jake eventually walked out and sat at his desk. She could tell from his face that he was beyond pissed off. She walked over to lean on the desk opposite as the Vulture sat beside Jake's desk.

"Hey! Should we take odds on how fast I'll solve this case?" He asked

"Nope!" Jake said

"I mean what was It with Diaz' last 'impossible' extortion case? What was it, six hours?" He asked

"That's because it was 98% Solves" Rosa defended

"The last 2% is the hardest to get. That's why they leave it in the milk" He said

"What?" Jake asked. Jake was almost relieved as Amy walked past and the Vulture started flirting with her. The Vulture left after smacking Jake on the ass. Who walked off to the evidence room. Clearly trying to calm himself down. When no one was watching, Rosa decided to follow.

"How do you always find me?" Jake asked

"I know you well enough man. Look why didn't you just rope us all in earlier?" She asked

"I thought I could solve it. The case was almost done. It was just finding a weapon" He said

"We solved three cases in the space of what. An hour, the other week?" Rosa asked

"I know" Jake said looking down

"Sorry babe" She said. Jake looked up from the ground and caught her eye, as a mischievous smirk came on her lips

"Come on. Let me cheer you up a bit" She said flirtatiously. Unable to resist her, he nodded. She walked to the door and he followed a moment later. She walked straight to Babylon whilst he took the long way. Not wanting anyone to see that he and Rosa were going in there together.

Once he was sure that no one knew where he really intended to go, Jake stepped inside Babylon and was met with the beautiful sight of Rosa on her knees, completely topless. She still wore her jeans and her heels, but her breasts bounced freely as she knelt before him.

She said nothing but he walked over to her, leant down and placed one long passionate kiss to her lips. So much emotion in that kiss. She could tell he was angry and was trying his hardest not to take it out on her. Instead channelling it into passion. He broke the kiss after a minute or two, and stood up, as her hands already went to his belt. Undoing the material, and pushing it down his thighs. She released his already hardening member from the constraints of his underwear, and let her mouth and hands work their magic. In a matter of minutes, Jake had forgotten all about the Vulture, and was lost in the rhythm that she was providing him.

He thought that it could have been that it had been such a rough day. Or that she hadn't sucked him off like this for a few weeks. But the feeling that she was giving him was such a high stat of euphoria, he genuinely didn't know how long he would be able to last.

"Rosa... Fuck" Jake hissed, as he felt himself being drawn closer and closer. In true Rosa fashion, she only got faster, deeper, harder, rougher. One of her hands went around to play with his balls. She looked up at him, nothing but lust in her eyes, and he found his release. She swallowed every drop of his cum.

That night, they all sat around in the bar, drinking to the loss of Jake's case.

"God! I hate the vulture so much" Jake groaned!

"Me too. But he is kind of hot" Rosa replied, Jake looked over at her and raised an eyebrow "What?" She asked "You can hate people and still think they're hot. Case in point. Manuel Noriega" She said

"You know what? I'm with you in this. Tonya Harding" Jake added

"Yeah, she's thick" Rosa replied. Jake knew that Rosa was bi. She had told him before. But this was as close as she had ever gone to telling the squad. No one said anything about it though. And Rosa decided to change the subject.

"Sorry you got Vultured" Rosa said to him "Happens to the best of us" She said

"GOD! I just want to get back at him so bad! I wish I could throw his cell phoen in the toilet, or slash his tires. I don't know" Jake said

"Or slash his gorgeous throat" Rosa added

"Ok!" Jake said decisively "I'm buying everyone drinks as long as we're here thinking of a revenge plan. Best ides gets 50 bucks" Jake said "Throw 'em on out" he said

The squad started listed ways to get back at the Vulture.

"What if we wrap his motorcycle in plastic wrap and melt it with a hair dryer?" Charles asked "Little trick I learned in gift basket making class" He said

"Alright" Jake said getting everyone's attention. Rosa looked up from throwing her darts. "Here's what we're up to" Jake said "Steak his kidney. Burn down his house. Replace his Aloe tissues with regular tissues. Thank you, Charles. Leave a dead cat in his cedar closet. Note, he would have to own a cedar closet" Jake read

"He seems like he would" Rosa said to Amy. Jake raised an eyebrow, making a note to ask her questions later.

"Uh. Sneak into his house and burn popcorn in the microwave. Thank you, Charles. Uh... Scully asked for Mashed Potatoes so I wrote that down. Well I hate to say it, but I think by default Charles' motorcycle idea is the winner" Jake said throwing his napkin down on the table

"Let's get to it. Anyone know where the vulture lives?" Jake asked

"On third, right near here" Rosa replied

"How do you know that?" Charles asked. Rosa raised an eyebrow suggestively at him and Jake.

"Chug 'em boys. We're rolling" Jake said, as they finished their drinks. They grabbed their bags and started walking to Third. Buying a few rolls of plastic wrap on route. They found his apartment, located his motorcycle and started wrapping it.

"YES!" They celebrated once it was done. "Take that Vulture" Charles gloated

"Yeah!" They cheered

"Alright. Give me your hair dryer" Jake said to Amy and Rosa

"What?" Rosa asked

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked him

"Don't you carry one in your purse?" Jake asked

"Have you ever met a human woman?" Amy asked. Jake shrugged

"There's a drug store 4 blocks away. I'm on it" Scully said

"Oh no! Scully travelling 4 blocks. That could take weeks" Jake said sadly

Jake finished his phone call with Holt, and turned back to the squad. Smiling.

"You should be frowning. Why is Jake smil- Why are you ssmiling.?" Amy asked being reduced to one drink amy. A little spacy.

"Because Captain Holt just gave us the perfect revenge plan. We team up, and we solve this case right now" Jake said looking directly at Rosa, remembering how quickly they solved all those cases after his slump.

"That is not what he meant" Amy insisted

"Think about it, Amy. We go back to the scene of the crime, find the murder weapon. And out vulture the Vulture!" He said "No one gets in trouble if we crack the case" Jake said Rosa had to admit. He made a pretty compelling argument.

"Ok. Screw it. I'm in" Amy said. Rosa had to question her ability to be dominant in that intoxicated state. She didn't even think. But, on the other hand. Rosa was on Jake's side entirely and smiled as a plan formed in her mind to solving this case.

"Yes! That's right! All right. We're angry, we're getting revenge. We're a little bit tipsy. We should not be driving. We're taking the bus" Jake exclaimed.

"I love the bus" Charles exclaimed as Rosa smiled. She always loved how Jake could be rational whilst drunk. They walked to the nearest bus and found the one that stopped right outside the crime scene.

Jake sat on the bus. Rosa was about to sit beside him, when Amy pushed past and took that spot instead. Rosa raised an eye at her, and sat a few seats down. Sighing when Hitchcock sat next to her.

"So the waitress heard the couple arguing at dinner. Apparently, he was having an affair and it was not the first time" Jake said "Two years ago she caught him with a. dog walker, and she was... Walking his dog... If you know what I mean" Jake said. Rosa smiled. She liked Jake's little jokes like that. She drowned out when Amy started flirting with Jake.

Fed up, Rosa decided to make her presence known. She walked past Jake, and sat beside Charles. Coming up with some excuse about Hitchcock's bowels as her reason for moving.

Rosa partook in Jake's roleplaying. Thinking that her ides of where the corkscrew went was a good guess. But she knew that Jake would have exhausted that lead. She watched as Jake worked out where the corkscrew was, and they ran to the trash chute, sending Charles down. She jumped when they were cornered by police, but Jake, calm as ever replied

"We're cops" and got out his badge. She admitted his ability to stay calm and reasonable. She envied it too.

Back at the precinct, they all watched as the Vulture shouted at Holt, whilst Jake and Charles proudly presented the corkscrew.

"You actually found the corkscrew in the trash chute!" Amy asked

"Stuck to the side, just like you said" Jake replied.

"Oh my God! You guys. We out-vulture the Vulture" Amys exclaimed, followed by a very bad imitation of a vulture cawing.

"What the Hell was that?" Jake asked

"What? It's a vulture" Amy defended.

Jake announced that he was about to go and pass the weapon to the DA, when Terry walked in. Angrier than they had ever seen him, and pulled him outside. Rosa suddenly felt very bad for Jake.

Rosa watched as Terry and Jake marched into Holt's office, Jake didn't even look at her as he passed. She knew he was pissed off. She watched as Jake joined the argument inside. Clearly calming the situation as a few minutes later, the Vulture walked out. Flirting with Amy as he did. Jake followed them out.

"Well. Case closed. Good work everyone. Let's call it a night without any further discussion" Jake said . Clearly Holt didn't get the memo.

"No. You all broke into a crime scene tonight. Under the influence of alcohol. Overstepped your jurisdiction and disobeyed my direct orders. Everyone involved tonight is going to get written up" Holt said

"Ok" Jake said stepping forward. "Fine. Here's everyone who was there. Jake Peralta. J Peralta. Dr. Jacob Peralta who has a degree in slow-jam studies from funk town state University. Also involved was The Right Honourable J-"

"That's enough" Holt said

"Point being. It was a Peralta special Sir. No one else was there." Jake said. Rosa felt her heart warm. He was sweet and kind when he wanted to be

"Well Detective. I'm happy to see you're learning how to be a part of a team" Holt said "Everyone go home. Sleep it off" He said, and without further ado, they walked home. Jake going back with Rosa.

"Sorry we didn't get the collar" She said that night in bed.

"Shit I know. But one day we'll come up with a way to get him back" Jake said

"I have a plan. Next time he comes. We'll set up ways to block him. One of us can meet him outside and spill coffee on him. I can meet him on the stairs and flirt" She said. Jake raised an eyebrow at her. "One can... I don't know set off a smoke grenade... And worst-case scenario. Scully can have a heart attack and crush him" Rosa said

"That's actually not a bad idea. And we call call it... Operation Leaving The Next" JAke said

"I was thinking Operation Broken Feather" Rosa said

"Oh that's much better" Jake complimented

"Still wihs there was a way we could get him back. Sooner" Jake said

"Well. What is something that he likes?" Rosa asked

"Why? I what him to hate it" Jake said

"I know. We find something he likes, then ruin it" Rosa said

"Oh ok. Well then... Stealing cases? Killing puppies? Oh! Slapping my big white ass" Jake said

"Ok. The puppy's thing is just cruel. But Broken Feather can take down the solving cases thing. But how about you; paper-Mache your ass and send it to him?" She asked.

"Not a bad shout" Jake said. Googling how to make paper-Mache.


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween

Chapter Seven: Halloween

Rosa walked into the Bull Pen to see Charles dressed in a costume like he did every year, and Jake trying to guess. She decided to join in.

"Dumpy Chuck Norris?" Jake asked

"Dumpy Ron Weasley" Rosa added walking past. Jake raised an eyebrow to her as he said hello.

They continued this for a few moments until Holt called a briefing.

"Morning Squad. It's Halloween. So, I need everyone to work late tonight. Shift will finish at Midnight. 8pm until midnight will be overtime" Holt said. Everyone agreed before continuing with the briefing as usual.

"Well. Suck it up nerds! I just arrested my first Halloween Perp of the season. He was trying to Rob a bank, but had a bit of trouble with the getaway. I made LOADS of jokes though. Trying to split, getting out on appeal. He was dressed as a banana by the way" Jake said. Rosa smiled at his puns.

"I swear these perps are so stupid. I would make a better criminal than any of them" Jake said

"Yeah you would. You'd be an evil mastermind" Charles said "And everyone would call you the handsome bandit" He added

"Thank you, Charles. And the best part is, none of you would be able to catch me" Jake said

"I'm fairly certain you would be caught. Scratch that. I'm 100% Sure you'd be caught" Holt replied

"Ho, ho, ho! Alright. Challenge accepted" Jake said

"I didn't issue a challenge" Holt replied

"Fine, I'll issue it for you" Jake said "What's the most valuable thing in your office?" He asked

"My Medal of Valor" Holt said

"God you're such a hero. Alright how about this.. I bet that by midnight tonight, I can steal the Medal of Valor from your office" Jake said

"And why would I possibly agree to that?" Holt asked

"Because if I lose, I will work the next 5 weekends. No overtime" Jake said "And I won't tell anyone here about the time I saw you in short shorts outside of work" He added "But if I win" Jake said but was cut off by Holt

"You won't-" He said

"You have to do all of my paperwork tonight. The busiest and Spookiest night of the year. And you have to publicly state, that I am an amazing detective slash genius" Jake said

"And this won't interfere with you doing your job?" He asked

"You mean my job as an amazing detective/Genius? No, it will not. I will do all of my work. Guaranteed" Jake promised

"I am considering it. I am interested. I agree to participate" Holt said

"There's that Robot I fell in love with" Jake said. Rosa could not help but notice that his eyes drifted to hers when he said that. She smiled lightly at him.

Rosa finished her patrol and brought back Sister Steve to the station to get a profile of the guy who mugged him. She passed him on to Terry, quickly, walking off. And watching Jake flirt with Amy. She smirked to herself and decided to stir things up. She liked it when he got worked up, usually meant they would meet in the evidence room later.

"If you wanted to make a bet with Holt, you should have made a bet you could win. Like who wears more denim jackets" She said

"That was one time" Jake defended. "You guys never forget anything. You know frankly I'm a little surprised you don't think I can win this thing" Jake said to Rosa. You're always telling me I'm the best" He said, quickly racking his brain to when she had said that. She said that after she sucked him dry. She said that after he had eaten her pussy to the point where she was hoarse and spent. She said it when he fucked her into ecstasy. His mind went blank, and he couldn't think of an occasion at work. Instead, he opted for the safe answer.

"Yeah, maybe it's just Charles" He said

After they faded off, Rosa went to a line-up of Royal Babies that she had brought in, with Terry, when Jake pulled her aside.

"You were right" He said

"What?" She asked

"I have a plan to get Holt but I can't do it alone. I need your help" He said

"What do you need?" She asked

"I need you to break into Holt's office and pick a lock" He said

"What if Holt sees me?" She asked

"I have a plan. Don't worry. Will you do it?" He asked

"What's in it for me?" She asked

He leant down and captured her lips in a kiss full of so much passion, she couldn't help but let her heart melt into his touch. He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear;

"Tonight. Once I win. I will do whatever you want. Anything" He said suggestively. Her mind filled with dirty things that she could have him do, and she smiled. Agreeing. He kissed her once more and they separated.

Rosa did her line up, then snuck inside the office, and whilst Jake took his time to drag out his explanation, she quickly picked the lock. Escaping as Jake set off the basket fire. She had to admit. It appeared that he was on to something.

"I need you do to something else" He said sneaking up to her later, In the evidence room.

"What?" She asked

"I'm going to distract Holt. I have Terry to steal his phone, take his screen protector. Then give it to you to put back." Jake said

"Ok. But I want one more thing from you" She said

"What?" He asked

"Kiss me. Like you did before" She said letting the lust in her voice show. He leaned in and kissed her with just as much passion as before, if not more. She felt need, and desire shoot through her like electric pulses, through her body, down her spine and into her core. He lifted her up and sat her on some boxes, pressing himself into her. She moaned lightly, as his lips trailed down her neck to her pulse point. Biting and suckling on the skin. Softly. She moaned again, feeling her body ache with a desire for him. He broke the kiss, much to her dislike.

"Do this for me, and I'll do that as much as you want later" He promised. She nodded slowly. Not trusting her voice. They parted wats soon after

"Oh! And I brought in some more Royal babies for you" He said as he walked out. Rosa took a few minutes to regain her composure, and when she walked out. She saw Jake on the phone, holding his credit card. She went off to do a second line up, where still. None were the baby that had mugged Steve.

She finished the line up, released the babies that Jake had brought in, and returned to her desk, carrying on with her work.

After a few minutes, more people started running in as music played. She watched as keys started flying everywhere. She caught Jake's eye as he gave her a 'Go now' Look. She nodded and met Terry, who had removed the screen protector and handed her the phone to return to captain Holt. She sat back at her desk, as Holt walked towards the break room, following Jake. She was starting to see Jake's plan in full now, and had to admit that she was impressed.

"Ames" Jake said walking up to her desk

"What?" She asked

"I need you do to something. In 5 minutes, I need you to go into Holt's office and tell him that I was arrested, scaling the building with a blow torch. Bring him to the interrogation room" Jake said

"Why?" She asked

"Because. I'll do all your paperwork tonight" He promised. She thought about it for a second

"But you always do paperwork wrong" She said

"But. When I win, Holt is doing all my paperwork tonight" He said

"Holt will do my paperwork. Ok" She agreed

"Great. Diaz?" He said motioning for her to follow. She stood up and followed him to the interrogation room. He sat at the Perp side

"I need you to handcuff me to the desk" He said

"Why me?" She asked

"You're the only one I want putting me in handcuffs" He said suggestively "And I trust you to take them off after" He said. She smiled at him, and handcuffed him. Leaving and watching as Amy and Holt left his office to find Jake.

Rosa returned to the interrogation room 5 minutes after Holt left with his medal. She walked over to him, and unlocked the handcuffs

"You have no idea how had I am fighting myself right now" She whispered lovely to him. There were cameras and microphones set up in the room, so she was careful to make it inaudible.

"Later" He promised as they walked out, when Amy came up to them.

"I need you guys to do something for me" She said

"What?" Jake asked

"I need you to get into costume. I feel bad for bailing on Boyle" He said. They nodded and went off. Jake put on his Regal outfit from before, whilst Rosa thought.

"Want to go to the lost and found room and help me find a costume?" She asked

"Oh God yes!" Jake said, walking in there with her. As soon as the door closed, and they were out of view of the camera, they joined once more.

"We did it" He said

"You did it" She corrected

"We" He replied. She leant in and kissed him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Realising just how desperate for him she was.

He ground himself into her a few times. His kiss so passionate he could feel himself growing for her. He stripped himself of his trousers, and then her, pushing himself inside her with a passionate growl, as her warm wet tightness surrounded him.

Jake thrusted into her over and over, quicker and quicker until he found his release. She came with him, but he was not done yet. He knelt before her and started lapping at her core. Suckling, and biting oh so softly on her clit, which was still sensitive from the orgasm which she was still riding, as her tight core milked his tongue, as he drove her wild. It took a matter of seconds, before she found her second release.

"And so much more where that came from" He said with a smirk as he stood up. She kissed him again. Deeply as she tasted herself off his tongue. They found a sheet, which she pulled out a knife and cut some arm holes in, before Jake walked out, as to not show the precinct that he watched her naked.

Rosa witnessed with pride as Jake was announced as an amazing detective/genius, and smiled at him as he made the announcement. Jake watched the crows of people celebrating dispersed. Rosa's phone rang and she answered before walking over to Terry.

"Officer in the 92nd caught the Royal Baby mugger. Dude had 19 wallets in his diaper" She said. Jake watched from the doorway, as a perp escaped the clutches of Hitchcock and Scully.

"WE GOT A RUNNER" Scully called. Jake ran forward to help but she beat him to it. One quick movement, and she had him pinned to the floor. Jake couldn't deny it. She had turned him on a little with that. It reminded him of their self-defence training back at the Academy. He watched as Terry looked upon the scene. Horrified as she cuffed the guy

That evening, in the bar. Rosa walked up to Jake, who had just bought his third beer.

"Hey" He greeted, taking a sip and putting down his bottle

"Hey. When we're you thinking of getting out of here?" She asked

"Party is still getting started" He said gleefully

"That's a shame. Because I believe you owe me something" She said

"Don't worry" He replied with a wink

"Ok" She said. "But just do you know. I have nothing on under this" She said. Jake raised an eyebrow "Nothing" She whispered very seductively to him. Jake's eyes went wide. He picked up his beer and chugged it. Returning the empty glass a moment later to the bar.

"Fuck this" He said. He made a big announcement about wanting to go home. Rosa took that opportunity to announce herself that she was too, leaving. And the pair left together. Once outside, Jake decided to test her theory, and placed a hand on her ass. Amazed to find no feeling of her jeans, or underwear. Drifting his hand up, he felt her breast. Only covered by the thin fabric of the shirt. His mouth watered, and he almost raced her home. Once inside, she pulled the lightning strikes from her hair, and released it from it's messy bun. Then pulled off her sheet, walking over to Jake wearing nothing but her heels.

Jake lived up to his promise that night


	8. Chapter 8: 48 Hours

Chapter Eight: 48 Hours

Friday. 7:55pm. Rosa was getting her motorcycle helmet ready. Grabbing her bag. She could clock out in 5 minutes. She and Jake had a big night planned. Chinese and sex. Their usual Friday Night plans. Maybe even a shitty movie they could make out throughout.

"Diaz. Emergency meeting. Briefing room" Terry said walking in. Rosa picked up her helmet and walked in

"What's up with this emergency meeting?" She asked. Wondering if it was something exciting like a murder, or a hostage situation. Or a man hunt... Her thoughts were distracted when Amy walked in wearing a dress of the most hideous shade of pink. Rosa knew that she was trying, so refrained from an insult. The men appeared to like her outfit. She rolled her eyes at their sexism.

"Big date tonight. How do I look?" She asked

"Well I think you look-" Jake said before playing the audio of a donkey braying. Rosa caught his eye. She gave him a 'What the hell' Look. Remembering the last time that Jake interfering with Amy's dates had caused problems for him and Rosa he backtracked quickly

"That was meant to be a catcall" He promised. "I don't know how this works" He finished lamely

"Hey. Is this why you were getting make up tips from that prostitute in the Holding cell?" Rosa asked, turning the attention away from Jake.

"I just wanted to know how she got such smoky eyes. Turns out it was an STD rash" Amy said

"Detective Peralta has made a collar in the Jewellery Store heist" Holt said harshly as he walked in

"Way to go Jakey" Charles said holding up his hand to high five, which Jake pushed back down.

"No. He didn't have enough evidence to make it stick. So we have the next 48 hours to fix his mistake" Holt said. They all groaned

"What evidence did you have when you arrested this guy?" Amy asked

"Some pretty iron clad stuff" Jake said

"Such as..." Terry prompted

"I put him away for an identical theft 2 years ago. He just got out of Rikers. He was found by the crime scene and it matches his M.O perfectly" Jake said

"It's something to work on" Rosa said

"Case closed?" Jake asked. Amy shook her head angrily at him

"If we don't find something conclusive, it jeopardizes the case and opens the department up to a lawsuit. So, cancel your plans. We're here until this is over" Holt said. Again, the room filled with groans. Someone even threw some balled up paper at him.

"I know everyone is mad at Peralta for ruining their weekend" Holt said.

"But?" Jake asked

"That was it. I was just demonstrating to Detective Peralta what a fact was" Holt said

Holt and Terry left the room, followed by the uniformed officers

"Really Jake?" Rosa asked

"I know it was Witman. I guarantee it" Jake said

"Why couldn't you just wait until you had evidence" Amy asked

"Because. If he is guilty, like I KNOW he is. He could slip through my fingers, go underground and who knows if I would ever find him again. I know where he is now, and he is here until I find that evidence" Jake said

"But what if we don't find that evidence?" Charles asked

"No question. We will. We're the Nine-Nine" Jake said. They all sighed and walked into the bull pen so Jake could share out his notes.

"Hey Gina, can you food for us from the Flatbush Diner? They make the best pies in New York City" Rosa said

"Oopsie, you said something super dumb. The best pie in the City's at Crust" She said

"Wrong" Rosa said, standing up. "Ignorant and wrong" Rosa replied, walking around the bull pen to meet Gina between their two desks.

"You think you can bully people, but you can't. It's not ok" I'm the bully around here. Ask anyone" Gina said.

"BOYLE!" Rosa called he turned to face her. "You're always blogging on that foodie website. Which pie's better?" Rosa asked

"Yeah. Whose pie do you like better? Mine or Rosa's?" Gina asked

"Uh, Oh. You know, I-I haven't been to either place yet" Charles said

"Why is your eye twitching?" Gina asked

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Charles scoffed

"Could I see you for a second in the Evidence lockup?" She asked, and the two walked off.

"Why are you so insistent on Flatbush?" Terry asked Rosa thought back. Flatbush was much closer to her apartment, and back when she had just joined the 99, Jake would frequently bring a pie with him when he came over. They would always enjoy it before sex. Or after it. Sometimes during. She thought that with the long night ahead of them, an inside Joke between her and Jake would be appreciated.

"Best pie in New York City" Rosa replied, her memories flashing back.

"I can't believe we ate that whole pie" Jake moaned

"I can't believe how many times you have made me cum tonight" Rosa replied

"Jake brought his finger to her still swollen clit and rubbed in soft circles, watching as her head flew back moaning. Jake brought a small piece of the whipped topping from the pie, and placed it on her public bone. Before moving down her body and running his lips over the cream, licking it up. Before slipping his tongue inside her, and lapping up her juices.

He knew her body well, and it was only a matter of minutes until she came again. Jake licked up every drop of her honey. Moaning at the taste.

"That good?" Rosa asked

"Best pie in New York City" He replied

"Which?" She asked with a flirtatious smile. Jake winked at her then brought his lips to hers. Kissing her again.

"Alright" Terry said, walking away. Clearly not knowing what was running through her mind. Jake was interrogating Whitman, when he walked out. Rosa was at Scully's desk, helping him go through some paperwork when Jake walked out.

"So... We're going to be here a while. Should someone do a coffee run?" He asked. Everyone just glared at him.

"You know what? Coffee's on me. But no froopy frappuchino things I only have ten bucks" Jake said. Amy stormed past, taking the money from his hand..

-Saturday. 9am-

"Rise and shine Detectives. Rise and Shine" Holt said walking through the bull pen. Waking up the squad. "Peralta, I want you to bring everyone up to speed" Holt said walking up to his desk.

"You slept in your office, and you look exactly the same. How" Jake said

"What are you talking about? My hair is a mess" Holt replied "Briefing room. 5 minutes" He said

"How long we're we sleeping?" Charles asked

"Just long enough for me to squeeze in a quick work out. So... Three hours?" Terry asked

"Morning" Rosa said walking into the Bull pen. Freshly showered, clean clothes. Coffee in her hand.

"Urgh. I can't believe you live nearby and you won't let anyone crash at your place" Jake said

"You people already know too much about me" She said

"I know exactly three facts about you, and one of them is that you won't let any of us crash at your place" He said. Rosa looked at him through her sunglasses. He was a practiced liar, and she herself struggled to find his tell sometimes. She smiled at him, taking off her sunglasses.

"Is that a nightgown?" She asked Amy who had just stood up.  
"It's mine. From my fat phase" Terrys aid as he lef the conversation astray.

Jake got up to go to the bathroom, then returned, as he walked into the briefing room, everyone else followed.

"Ok. A couple of quick announcements. First, I met our night janitor. Ronald. If any of you are missing hand sanitizer, he drank it" Jake said

"Second. Our warrants finally went through. We gotta place Witman at the scene and prove that he either possessed or stole those diamonds" Jake said

"I know you're all tired. But don't forget why we're all here" Holt said

"Because we're dedicated detectives Jake said

"Because Peralta jumped the gun" Holt confirmed

"Yep" Jake confirmed

"Get to work" Holt said

"So... We both had good answers" Jake replied

"This isn't a joke. You're ruining our weekend" Amy said

"Ok. I'm sorry you had to cancel dinner with your dad" Jake replied sarcastically

"Date. I had a date" Amy replied. Pissed off. Rosa, who was now pissed off with Amy for being pissed off with Jake kicked her chair.

"Hey. If Jake said that the guy did it, it usually means that the guy did it" She said. She knew more than well enough just how good Jake's gut was when it came to police work.

"Thank you. Everyone listen to Rosa" Jake said

"Nope. I'm still furious at you" She replied

"Ok. No one listen to Rosa. She's clearly an accomplice to this crime" Jake said picking up his file and walking out of the briefing room. I'm going to go take another crack at Whitman" He said

"You've been in there like 5 times. What are you going to do? Annoy him into talking?" Amy asked

"Haha!" Jake said walking off. He returned a few moments later with a guitar.

"Didn't work. Did not work" He said passing the guitar to Terry

"What did you do?" Charles asked

"This" Jake said, picking up the guitar, and strumming badly, and out of tune. Then started screaming off key. Rosa started laughing as Amy flinched at the noise.

"Time well spent then" Terry replied

-Saturday, 15:48pm.

Jake walked into Captain Holt's office. Asking again, if he could let everyone else go.

"Are you sure Whitman did it?" Holt asked

"Yes. Positive" Jake said

"Then the whole tesam stays" Holt replied. "We have a better shot with everyone on it" Holt said. Jake returned to his desk, chatting to Amy. Surpring her with his incredible detective skills.

"Reschedule your date for tonight. I promise I will get us out of here in time" Jake said

"Fine. I'm holding you to that" Amy said

"Where's he taking you?" Rosa asked. Jake jumped, not realising that she was behind him. He smiled slightly knowing she was in his presence.

"Terrific, let's get everyone involved" Amy said. Both Jake and Rosa noticed the turn in her tone. She was angry with Jake, but she was also pissed off with Rosa, and neither of them knew why. "Dinner and a movie" She finished. Rosa blew a raspberry into her hand. Jake sniggered.

"Dinner and a movie is the perfect first date" Amy replied

"I think the perfect first date, doesn't feel like a first date at all. Because, you've known each other for a few years, maybe even worked together, and then one night, your laughing, then all of a sudden, it's like BLAMO! Kissing" Charles said

"For me, cheap dinner, watch basketball. Bone down" Rosa said. Jake's eyes lowered in lust as he couldn't take his eyes off her. Both their minds filled with sensuous memories of that night back at the academy.

Flashback

"Jake please! Fuck! Don't stop" Rosa begged, as Jake took her hard on the bed. They had been doing this on and off throughout the entire course.

"Rosa! Fuck you're so tight" Jake growled, as he hooked her leg over his shoulder getting better access. Deeper, harder!

"Fuck!" Rosa screamed as he brought her closer to her climax.

"Fuck" Rosa and Jake thoughts. Rosa felt her core tense, and Jake felt a stir in his jeans. Half a second eye contact was all they needed to tell one another.

"Right. Well. Let's get this sorted so Santiago can have her date" Jake said picking up a file and walking off. Rosa watched him go, then followed a few seconds later.

"Hey" He greeted as she walked into the evidence room.

"12 years ago, and that night can still make me wet at a single thought" She said as she grabbed his hand, and brought it straight to her dripping core, under her jeans. He stroked her.

"I want to make you feel every pleasure possible" He muttered in her ear

"Jake. We're on a ticking clock. How about we cum, and then when you solve this case, I'll give you a night that you won't forget" She bargained. Leaning in to kiss him before he had a chance to reply. She could feel his hot fingertips on her skin, burning into her as they traced up and down his side, desperate for her tough, to feel his skin.

The feeling went straight into her core, as she moaned his name, over and over.

"Diaz. Stop it, I don't know how long I can hold on with your mouth making those noises" He said

"Let me shut myself up then" She replied as she dropped to her knees before him.

"Fuck Rosa" He moaned as she pulled his rock-hard member from the constraints of his jeans, and licked him form base to tip, before taking the entire length inside her. Up and down on his hard length.

She continued to tease him blissfully with her mouth for a few more minutes, before, with every ounce of self control he had, he pulled himself from her.

"As much as I love you doing that babe, I have to be inside you" He said apologetically, as she helped him to pull Jeans down her legs, and straddle him, in a way which meant she could take control, and she could ride his member until she lost all control. Jake, who was lost in the feeling thrusted his hips to meet hers, but when she tightened around him, so impossibly tight, it milked his hard cock of every drop of cum. She pulled herself off him, and once more dropped to her knees, taking him in her mouth once more, tasting the combination of both their juices. She stood up and dressed, walking to the door before stopping and turning to Jake.

"Until later" She winked walking out, Jake needed a few more minutes to cool himself off.

-Saturday 19:39pm-

Rosa, who was tired, but satisfied, managed to stay nice, to Charles talking about burning himself, and Gina when she made a point about pies, as Jake shouted to the room that he had Whitman dead to rights. Charles started going on about something about mouth feel. She watched as Jake came walking back into the room and punched his chair

"Did it not go well?" She asked, walking up to his desk, sitting in the perp chair beside

"He asked for his lawyer" Jake admitted

"Crap" she said

"Yep. Can you try and track him down? I can't imagine he'll be too pleased with me" Jake said

"Sure" she replied, placing a hand on his thigh. Maybe an inch too high. Maybe a second too long. No one noticed, but Jake appreciated it.

-Sunday 12:59am-

Rosa watched as Jake pissed Santiago off, after she sat in pie.

"I think the world of you" Jake called, catching Rosa's waited eyebrow "As a colleague and friend" He added. She smiled, returning to her work.

-Sunday 02:24am-

Jake sat at his desk, and watched as Rosa walked back into the room. Showered, clean and in a new set of clothes. She had just come back from her break and he envied her.

"You went home and showered? That is so unfair" Jake complained

"I'm just glad I keep a toothbrush here" Charles said. Rosa tuned out Jae's gross habits, asking to borrow his toothbrush.

Jake walked over to her, once Gina had distracted the room with more pies.

"Here" She said handing him a bag. He had some toiletries left at her place, along with some clothes.

"Thank you" He said placing a quick, unnoticed kiss to her cheek, as he walked off towards Babylon. He decided that if he changed his clothes, it would look too suspicious, so instead he locked the door or Babylon, and stripped down to his underwear. He put on the new underwear which Rosa had brought, and washed his body in the sink, and his hair. He put on deodorant, and got back in his dirty clothes, feeling cleaner than he did before. He brushed his teeth, with the toothbrush and tooth paste she had brought, and rinsed his mouth with mouthwash. Feeling cleaner, and a little clearer headed, he made his way back into the bull pen.

-Sunday 07:54am-

Finally, his lawyer showed up. Jake sighed in dismay, as the guy looked even more pissed off than the rest. Jake made a point of this to the lawyer, as he was fed up with everyone being pissed off with him. He followed a hunch, what was so wrong about that...

Rosa walked off to run some more checks, traffic cameras, whilst Scully went down to New Jersey.

Jake and Amy finally got the footage back so were going through that. Nothing. Jake managed to find some soul patch guy, they didn't realise how fast time was flying by until Scully returned, with no good news.

-Sunday. 17:19pm-

"Come on Peralta" Rosa said, to Jake, making him jump as he didn't know she was standing behind him

"What?" He asked

"You've had your fun with Amy. But you have messed up two of her dates. Why don't you call Luke and organise a date for them tonight? You can guarantee that she won't be stuck here, the 48 hours is up soon" Rosa said. Jake thought for a few moments, but remembering the last time he had fucked with Amy's date, and how it had fucked up him and Rosa, he had no choice but to agree.

"Ok" He said picking up the phone

"Solve this case, and I'll suck your dick until you balck out tonight" She whispered in his ear before walking away.

"Ok, what can I do?" Amy asked walking up to Jake.

"Oh. Your services will not be necessary, because you need to go home and change for your date" Jake said

"What?" Amy asked

"I called handsome Luke. I explained the weekend was entirely my fault partially, and he wants to go out with you tonight" Jake said

"Thanks Peralta" Amy said. Rosa looked on the pair and smiled

"You're welcome. Just promise me you won't use the condoms in the secret pocket of your purse ok? They're expired" He asked

"How do you know what's in my purse?" She asked. Jake looked behind her to see Rosa raising an eye. He remembered once when she forgot to take her pill and they had to use condoms for a month, he was desperate, and they had used up both of theirs, he stole Amy's purse to take one of hers only to find them expired.

Quick thinking Jake.

"I needed concealer for a zit" He said. Pretty believable lie, he thought.

"You know. Plus, we spend so much time in here together I know everything about everyone" Jake said "I know Hitchcock went bald at 15, Scully used to date Hitchcock's wife. Charles has a bike with a little basket at the front, and Rosa has a shower in her apartment. I think. I got nothing on her" Jake said, making sure to live their lie about their entwined love lives.

"Good" Rosa called

"Well. I guess we did just spend 48 hours locked in here together" Amy said. Jake flicked his eyes down,

"Locked in here together" He said, as Jake grabbed a folder and walked off to Holt's office.

"What's going on?" Rosa asked Amy.

"Beats me. He just does this" She said walking off.

"SQUAD! Briefing room. Now" Holt said walking out. They all walked over into the briefing room.

"Update on the Witman case. Peralta" He said. Jake, who was sat at the front by Rosa, stood, and walked to the front.

"Witman, is now once more, behind bars" Jake said

"You got him?" Rosa asked

"Yep. The guy outside the jewellery store was Witman's old cell mate, Marcus Cole. Witman taught him his MO, Witman got an alibi, Cole pulled off the robbery and they split the loot" Jake said

"Nice work Jake" Charles said.

"Thank you" Jake said sitting down.

"Everyone go home. You've had a long few days. Get some rest. Dismissed" Holt said. And everyone started to go home, Jake, stopped them as they got into the elevator.

"Sorry for screwing up everyone's weekend, drinks on me. Who's in?" He asked

"Everyone's tired Peralta" Holt said "They just want to go home" Holt added

"But I have to prove I'm not selfish so I don't care what they want" Jake said. Rosa raised an eyebrow at him, and Jake remembered her promise, for when he solved the case.

"That sounded bad. And to make up for what I did, I'll cover one shift for each of you" He said "Except Santiago. I got you your date back, one nice thing is all you get from me" He said. They reached the parking lot, where they all split up. Jake and Rosa held back.

"Mine" she said

"You get more than one nice thing" He said to her with a wink. They got back to hers and lived up to their promises.


	9. Chapter 9: Old School

**Chapter Nine: "Old School"**

"Jake, I have a mission for you" Rosa said as she climbed into bed

"What's that?" Jake asked rolling over to face her, pressing soft kisses up her shoulder to her neck and then back down.

"Scully's shoes. We ned to destroy them" She said. Jake looked up at her

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked

"Robot!" They said together.

They spent the remainder of their evening plotting the best way to get it, and they concluded that the most effective way to confirm that Scully would sleep so soundly that he wouldn't notice was by feeding him a pot pie.

**-The Next Morning-**

"You only get one shot at this Peralta" Rosa said as Jake drove the robot closer to the shoes, picking them up, talking about how he was a master of the robot.

"Come to Papa" Jake whispered in a husky voice, words which went straight to Rosa's core. Bu Scully moved, and trapped the robot. They dressed Charles up in a bomb suit, and sent him in, then took he shoes outside to blow up in an even more spectacular fashion, however it only made the stench worse.

"Abort!" Jake shouted as they all ran back inside, laughing.

Rosa and Jake didn't have a chance to spend much time together that day, but that evening, Jake came around to Rosa's house, excited and happy.

"Why are you so bubbly?" She asked

"Can't a guy be happy to see you?" He asked her back. His boyish charm winning her over, as she smiled at him, and no more questions were asked on the subject.

Rosa was more surprised, when she got up the next morning. Bright and early, half 6, and found that Jake had gotten up too. Half 6 he was usually fast asleep when she got up to do her yoga, but as she went into her kitchen, she saw Jake with two mugs of coffee

"Seriously. What is with you?" She asked. He walked up and captured her lips on a passionate kiss.

"Jimmy Brogen is coming to the precinct today" He said

"Who's Jimmy Brogen?" She asked

"Only the greatest author alive. He wrote the 'Squad'. That book made me want to be a cop" Jake said

"I thought it was Die Hard?" She asked

"It can be two things" Jake said with a smile. Rosa laughed

"I have got to get to work. See you later" He said kissing her once more, and downing the last of his coffee, walking out.

Rosa walked into work later, surprise to see him already at his desk. Jake then explained to Amy, who asked why he was in so early.

"Why do you care so much about some dumb reporter?" Rosa asked. She knew much it meant to Jake, but she had to play her part around others.

"Some old reporter?" Jake asked "Is the sky just some big blue hat that the world wears?" Jake asked. Rosa noticed that when Jake was talking to her, he would make up stupid lines. Which she knew that he knew she enjoyed.

"No. And no one has ever thought that" she replied back.

"My point exactly" Jake said. Going on, to once more advertise the book, before going on to talk to Amy about books.

Rosa drowned out here, as Terry called the morning briefing.

They all walked into the briefing room and took their seats. Jake at the front, Rosa a row behind him. Once everyone was in, Terry started the briefing.

"Ok. Jimmy Brogen is here today, so I want him on a good case, which advertises the threats posed by modern times. Santiago and Peralta, what's your current case?" Terry asked

"Internet identity theft" Jake replied.

"Ok. Sounds good. Brogen can come with you" He said.

"YYEEESSSSSS!" Jake shouted jumping up and dancing, punching the air as he celebrated

"Boyle and Diaz, I want you two in here at 9:30" He said. He carried on with the briefing before dismissing the group, back to their jobs.

Jake walked off to find the ashtray outside, to rub the smoke on himself. Personally, he was never a big fan of smoking. Sure, he smoked once or twice, and he enjoyed the occasional cigar on their annual Detective Squad getaway, but then it was for scent, not for smoking.

He joined Amy at the desk, who instantly commented on his ashtray scent.

"It's the only way I can cope with the stress of the job" Jake said, thinking about how he actually dealt with the stress.

He was never that stressed usually, but he assumed it had something to do with Diaz, and their frequent nights together. He missed her.

After Brogen had fallen asleep, Jake walked off to find Rosa, who was in Babylon.

"What the fuck have you been smoking?" She asked, wincing at him. He said nothing but walked up to her and kissed. He broke the kiss to look in her eyes, and then leant down and kissed her again. Rosa felt something new. She usually felt sparks through her when Jake kissed her, but this was something else. This was more than animalistic lust. The look in his eye, told her that he felt something more too. This time she leaned in, and kissed him. Eyes closed. His arms around her waist, hers around his neck. They kissed for what felt like hours. Kissing all they needed. They didn't feel the urge to go further, to get off. This was a kiss for the sake of a kiss.

He broke it, much to her dismay, after a few more minutes.

"Thank you" He whispered to her, and walked back out, leaving Rosa. Lips numb, a warm feeling in her chest, stunned by Jake.

Their shift was over pretty soon after that, as the afternoon dissolved into one long memory for Rosa. She overheard Jake ask Brogen if he wanted to get a drink after work, he agreed. Jake walekd up to Rosa as they got into the parking lot.

"I'm going to-" He started but she cut him off.

"Get a drink with Brogen, don't worry. I heard" She said

"I'll be home late" He said

"Have fun" She replied. Jake smiled and went to turn away, when Rosa called his name, making him turn back

"Jake?" She said.

"Yeah?" He asked. She stepped forward, closer to him

"Kiss me. Once more, like you did earlier. Please" She said quietly. He leaned in and caught her lips in a kiss so mind blowing it left her breathless. He broke the kiss and winked at her, clicking his tongue as he walked away. Rosa got on her motorcycle and made her way back home. Happiest she had ever been. She was starting to fall for Jake. And she was falling hard.

**-The Next Day-**

Jake stumbled into the precinct, trying to determine whether he was still drunk or hungover. He watched some uniform struggle with a perp, claiming that they would never catch him.

"We already got you, idiot" Jake said walking past, sitting down and passing out on the floor soon after.

Rosa walked back into the bullpen to see Jake downing the eggs. She waited until Holt had left him alone when she text him.

Babylon

It took all of two minutes for him to join her

"What's up?" Jake asked

"You didn't come home last night" She said

"Didn't I?" Jake asked

"My god you're hungover" She said "I know a cure" she added

"What? Not more eggs right?" He asked, she snickered

"No" she replied. She dropped to her knees in front of him. She wasted no time, in dropping his pants, to find him already semi-hard, the warmth of her hand enclosed his member, as she jerked him slowly. Up and down, as he quickly rose to his rock-hard state, and she lowered her tongue, licking the drop of precum protruding from it.

"Oh fuck Rosa!" Jake moaned at the feeling of her tongue on him, before she brought her mouth over his whole length, swallowing every inch as she sucked hard. Desperate to get him as deep inside her as she could, sucking on his member, hard.

Sure, he had slept with other women, but to this day, he would always vow that no one made him feel the way that Rosa did. No one sucked him as well, no one was as tight, or as wet as she was. She could make him feel things no one else ever could.

Jake kept thinking back to all the other times they had been like this at work. Maybe it was the fact that he was hungover, or maybe still drunk. Maybe it was that he was so dehydrated. But he could think of no better feeling than her, right now.

"Mmmm" She moaned on his member sending child up the length of him, before pulling off him "Jake you're twitching. Are you close?" She asked, her hand rubbing him vigorously. Jake couldn't even form coherent words. But she knew. She always knew.

She teased the head with her mouth for a few seconds. Barely any time in retrospect, but for him, that close. It felt like an eternity of ecstasy.

She once more returned him to her throat, and sucked him hard, up and down, making sure every inch of his member got her special treatment, before he finally found his release. She swallowed the hot ropes of his cum, and she licked him clean. Watching as he came down from his high.

Jake recovered from his high soon after, and turned to Rosa who was sat on the couch, watching as he was leant up against the wall for support. Jake felt a lot more clear-headed and a lot more content with life. He turned to Rosa as he dressed himself.

"You. Are incredible!" He said. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You owe me one" She replied.

"What the fuck am I doing?" He asked

"Hanging out with your new best bud. Jimmy Brogen" Rosa replied with feigned enthusiasm. "Fuck. Just wish there was some way to make him more impressed with me" He said

"Well. What have you done so far?" She asked

"Aside from make a twat of myself getting drunk?" He asked "Run some algorithms." HE said.

"Well. Is there any connection between the ones who stole them?" She asked.

"I don't know. I need to look into it" Jake said. He kissed her forehead and walked away, leaving Rosa behind.

Jake and Amy had caught the bad guy and had brought him back to the Precinct. Jake now had his lunch break, and decided to spend his time going to the court room to see Rosa. Jake had realised that he had been so self-involved with Brogen that he had ignored Rosa completely. He knew how much she hated testifying in court, he knew from Boyle that they were trying to change her. He knew she would defiantly hate that. And he felt bad. She had put so much effort into making him feel better, he felt bad that he had basically ignored her. He hoped that if she saw him, she would relax a bit. If not, he picked up a back-up plan from one of his drawers, which had a false bottom.

He walked into the court room, and found Rosa waiting outside. She smiled when she saw him, and he knew that she relaxed a bit.

"Good afternoon" He greeted the rest of the testifiers, who smiled and nodded at him in greetings.

"Detective Diaz, may I have a moment of your time?" Jake asked, trying to avoid Terry and Charles who were in the queue for the bathroom, Rosa had walked away after they had made her hungry with the thought so linguine.

"Ok. But only 5 minutes, then I have to go back in" Rosa said. Jake nodded and they walked outside together, finding a dark alley.

"This looks safe" Jake commented before he had a chance to keep talking Rosa's lips were on his. Passionate. Deep. Hands roaming his chest. Sudden guilt racked Jake as he realised that she had probably been that turned on since she always got turned on when sucking him off, and he did nothing to repay her. Man, he really did owe her!

Her lips teased him in a blissful dance. He wished to God that he could spend the time to fuck her, and to make her cu around his cock, which was already growing and tenting in desire. But he knew this had to be about her. He ran his fingers down her body, and under the fabric of her panties, brushing them aside, he slipped his finger within her wet folds, and stroked her G spot. Rosa was already tight, and clamping around him, her juices pooling on his fingers. She threw her head back against the wall, and tried so hard to control her breathing. But she failed. As Jake brought her closer and closer to orgasm. He slowed his fingers down, she lowered her eyes, and met his. He looked deep into her eyes, he kissed her quickly then dropped to his knees before her.

As soon as his tongue touched her clit, she came. Core clamping down on his fingers, he made sure to catch every drop of her arousal with his tongue. On the come down from her orgasm, Jake didn't play nice. He fucked her with his fingers, over and over. Her increased sensitivity made her bite her lip to stop from shouting his name. His tongue worked her clit, and the feelings combined let to a second orgasm only a few minutes later.

Jake stood up, and kissed her deep, letting her taste her own juices from his tongue. Something which she always loved to do. Jake knew about her bisexuality, and they had divulged in a threesome once or twice in the past. He knew that she loved the taste, and he loved her tasting herself from him.

"I can't wait to do this for hours later. I'll keep going until you beg me to stop" He said against her lips. She moaned at his words.

"But baby, for now. You have to get back in there" He said

"It's that dick... Grundhaven. He hates me" Rosa said.

"Ok. I have to do something, but I'll be back before your testimony, I promise. Just... Here" He said, dropping back to his knees. Rosa felt something slip inside her. Something so blissfully pleasurable that she was so lost in the feeling, she forgot to ask. It felt like a small Kegel ball.

"I'll be back soon. I promise" He said standing up, placing a soft kiss to her lips, and walking off. Letting Rosa compose herself.

Jake went off, and walked into the Schmitz, to meet Brogen. After the alteration, he knew he was going to get told off back at the precinct, but he came to the court room first, for Rosa.

He walked in about half an hour later. To see Rosa on the stand, finishing her testimony

"Oh, to be perfectly candid, 'pretty sure' is not definitive" he heard Grundhaven mock her.

"I think I know what happened" Rosa said. Jake sat down as Rosa caught his eye. She was so tense. He smirked at her

"To be perfectly candid. No one cares what you think. Do you actually know anything? Or are you just guessing?" He asked Jake pulled out a little box, and pressed a button.

Rosa was suddenly overcome with a powerful feeling of vibrations inside her. The ball Jake had put in her.

All of her muscles tensed, as she fought back the ensuing orgasm. She was able to control her body, control her tone. Control her words. Her eyes lowering in lust.

She finished her testimony, and walked out quickly. Jake snuck out before Terry or Boyle had a chance to see him, and came across her outside in an alcove, head back against the wall, breathing deeply. Jake upped the vibrations from three to ten. Her mouth dropped open, and she turned to face him.

"You did so good baby" He whispered to her before kissing her. His hands roaming her body

"Please. Please Jake" She begged, desperate for release. He brought his hand down, and with the ball inside her, and his finger on her clit, she came for him in no time.

"Fuuuckkk" She breathed, feeling Jake's body so close to hers she could smell him, and she loved it. He turned off the device but left it in her.

"I have to go, Holt is going to rip me a new one when he finds out I punched Brogen" Jake said

"You punched Brogen?" Rosa asked

"Yeah but he had it coming" Jake defended

"I want to hear all about it later" Rosa said. Jake leant down and kissed her. That same deep and passionate kiss which imprinted itself in her brain before. Again, she felt sparks flow through her. Up her spine. Making her knees weak.

She watched as Jake wales off. And she went to find artery and Charles

"Where did you go?" Terry asked. She made up some excuse about the bathroom.

She looked but found that Jake was already gone.

"Where's Peralta?" She asked Amy

"Sent home for punching Jimmy Brogen" Amy replied. Well. Jake did warm her that Holt would be pissed.

She finished her shift, bored out of her mind. She got on her bike and started to ride home. About a block away, she felt it again. He had turned it back on. The movements inside her and the fact that she could easily hit those spots, with her bike meant that the last block was almost painful with desire. So much concentration not to get so distracted she crashed or falls off. She pulled up and parked in her usual spot. And managed with great difficulty to climb the stairs to get in her apartment. Once the door had closed she leant against it and let her orgasm which she had been holding back take control of her.

"PERALTA!" She cried as she came down from her high

"How did you know it was me?" He asked walking to her side. Kissing her neck. Only prolonging the torturous orgasm she was enduring. His touch, his kiss only driving her wilder.

"More" she whispered, as his lips teased hers. He turned the vibrator up one, now at 5. She bit her lip as Jake watched her. His hand once more returning to her clit. It was not as easy now she was back in her jeans, not her skirt. But he had more than enough practice over the years.

He kissed her passionately as he brushed her jacket off her shoulders, and brought his hands to her waist. Pulling off her top. Still in turtlenecks to hide his love bites from a few nights ago. How terry and Charles hadn't noticed them Jake would never know. Or maybe they did but it was Rosa and they were too afraid to ask.

None the less. Off came her bra as she kicked off her heels. Jake looked her deep in the eyes as he dropped to his knees before her.

"Jake" she moaned in a mix of desperation and anticipation.

His finger met her clit once more as his tongue trailed her slit. The ball still inside her as he drove her wild. She came within moments. He didn't stop throughout her entire orgasm and her second ripped through her with firey passion only moments after. Still, he did not stop. He carried on his ministrations. One finger now inside, pushing the ball against her G spot. Thumb on her clit and tongue licking up her arousal.

Rosa was about to have her third climax of the evening. Her muscles aching, sore. She was amazed Jake had managed to maintain this for so long, yet he didn't complain.

"Jake stop" she moaned. He pulled away and stood up

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Fuck me Jake. I need you" she muttered. She could feel Jake's arousal against her leg, and craved it to be inside her. Her hands found his shirt, pulling it off. Followed by the sweats he had changed into. Pushing them down his legs and off. The impressive tent in his boxers enough to leave her mouth watering. She went to drop to her knees but he stopped her

"You know how much getting you off turns me on. No need for foreplay pro won't last" he said. She looked up at him when he pushed his boxers down. He picked up her leg and pushed it over his slipped a finger inside her, and pulled out the still vibrating ball. He positioned himself and entered her swiftly in one fluid motion.

"FUCK!" She called as he stretched her out. Her muscles so tense from clamping around his finger and the ball that his big member was a stretch. Jake himself let out a low animalistic growl as she was so tight around him he doubted that he would be able to move, he managed it though and already, only a few second in, he felt himself being closer and closer to his own release. Knowing that she would have a few minutes before she found her's, he decided to bring her closer. He got the ball, and pressed it into her clit. He could feel the vibrations through her and into him.

It worked, and a few moments later they found their release. Her even a few seconds before him.

He lowered her to the floor, after she came down from her high, and had to lean against the wall for support

"Jake. Fuck!" She breathed.

"I know" He replied.

"Oh. We have to

**-The Next Day-**

When Rosa got to the precinct that morning she was met by applause from Terry and Charles. Whom she thanked, in a much better mood now, after the night which she had. She knew that if she told them the real reason why, the gig would be up. She made up some excuse about Charles' advice working. And when she was asked about her happy place, she made up some gruesome story, which she didn't technically lie about, but was enough not to invite any more questions.

However, Jake almost did too much of a good job calming her down, as she invited Charles on a thank you dinner the next night. It was only after she was walking away and realised her mistake, that she added that her boyfriend was coming too. Trying to think of some way to make Jake come, without letting Charles think that they were dating. She walked off to her desk. Jake walked into the bull pen and she called him over

"We're going out with Charles tomorrow" She informed him.

"What?" He asked but Amy started to approach, she had to slip away.

-The Next Evening-

Jake and Rosa sat in the restaurant, waiting for Charles. Almost nervous

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Jake asked

"Because. I have to thank Charles for helping me with the court room" She said

"Wait. I thought I helped you" He said

"You did" she repleid

"What did Charles do?" He asked

"Nothing. But I have to make it seem like he did, so that he doesn't realise that it was you that helped me

"Why do we have to do dinner then?" Jake asked

"Too late now. He's here" Rosa said as Charles walked over, and sat down. At first not noticing Rosa's 'boyfriend'

"Evening Rosa, who's the dude-" Charles cut himself off when he saw Jake. "Wait. Are you two..." He started

"What? No!" Rosa replied sounding insulted at his words

"Then why..." Charles asked

"Because Rosa's date cancelled, and she didn't want it to be awkward. So, I said I would come along" Jake said

"Wouldn't be awkward" Charles moped. They ended up having a really nice evening. But it was nicer when they got back to hers that night, and she could thank him.


	10. Chapter 10: Sal's Pizza

**Chapter Ten: Sal's Pizza**

Rosa had been quiet all day. Jake was wondering why. He knew he couldn't just go and ask. She was making sure that she was around someone all day, intentionally making it almost impossible for him to talk to her.

He could take the hint though, and avoided her in return. That was, until the end of the day, when he went back to hers. He knocked on the door. Something that he rarely did. He had a key, but he was unsure if she wanted to see him or not. At least this way it gave her the option, to his surprise, she opened the door, and stepped aside, letting him come in.

"Hey" She greeted in her monotone voice she used with everyone, not her actual voice which she had when it was just the two of them.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He asked. She said nothing, but handed him a piece of paper. An email, printed.

Dear Ms. Diaz.

Congratulations, you have passed the requirements, and we are pleased to offer you the role as Captain of Ropesburg PD.

Please return email, or contact the numbers below for more information

Kind regards,

Matha Price

"You got the job?" Jake asked. He remembered about a month ago, the job came out and Rosa applied for it. They had kept it quiet. No one at work knew. Infact only they knew

"I don't know if I should take it" She said

"Why not?" He asked

"I'd have to move away. I'd have to leave the Nine-nine" She said

"Yeah, but you would be a captain!" Jake said

"Jake, you know as well as I do, that I never wanetd to be captain. Back at the academy. We only joined to be detectives, to solve crimes and puta way bad guys, like we're doing now" She said

"But Rosa. You would be one of the few high ranking female officers we have" Jake said "And you would be brilliant at it" He added

"Jake... What do I do?" She asked

"How long do you have to decide?" He asked

"28 days" She said

"Let's start looking for properties in Ropesburg. Maybe if you find a house you love it will help you make your decision" He said

"Would you be ok with me leaving?" she asked

"No. But it would be so good for you, I could get over it" Jake said

"I don't think I'm ready to leave the NYPD. State police is something else entirely" She said

"Let's look. I don't want you to look back in this decision in a few years time and regret it" He said, picking up his laptop. She looked over to him. Little did he knew but as long as she was with him, she would never regret anything.

-Two Weeks Later-

"Oh, this is amazing. This is so amazing!" Jake said pulling papers from the printer. Rosa sat opposite him, watching him. He started explaining what was so good, and handed Rosa the first copy of the papers, before handing them around to everyone else, reading out various searches.

"What about you, searching for the cheapest date possible" Amy read, Rosa looked over to him with a knowing look.

Flashback

"I want to do something tonight" She said

"Like what?" Jake asked

"A date. But I'm trying to save up, I don't want to spend a million bucks" She said

"Give me an hour. End of the shift I'll take you to the cheapest date possible" He said

"You're on. You have $5!" She said handing him a note. He took it and smiled.

At the end of their shift Rosa went home. Jake had told her to dress in something smart but not fancy. She had opted for jeans and a nice top. She had no idea what time Jake was meting her, so she was ready as soon as she got home from work. She hung around in her apartment until the door rang at 8:30. Behind which was Jake, clutching a bouquet of flowers, with the $5 label still attached.

"For you, my darling" He said. Rosa smiled and placed them in a vase with some water.

"What are we doing?" she asked

"Come with me, my love" He said holding out his arm. She took it, and they walked out together.

"Walking?" She asked

"Fuel costs money" He said

"Smart" She replied.

"How energetic are you feeling?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow at him

"What do you have in mind?" She asked. Walking into a fiels. From his pockey, he pulled a carrier bag. They walked up to a few rows of trees, and Jake started picking the fresh fruit. Apples, pears, berries.

"Peralta it should be a given but nothing illegal This is stealing" She said

"Well. It's not. I know a few guys and one owns this farm. Says I can help myself whenever I want" Jake said. Once they had their bag of food, they walked through a few more fields, and climbed to the top of a steep hill.

"Bloody Hell Jake! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Rosa asked. Despite her peak level of fitness, her legs were aching and she was short of breath. Jake was in a much worse condition though, and couldn't even reply with a word. Once they reached the top of the hill, Rosa saw it. A beautiful view, with a picnic mat on the floor, under a tree

"Ah Jake" She said, he turned to her, now with his breath back. He admired her, beautiful. Bathed in the moonlight. He leant in and kissed her.

They kissed for what felt like hours, until a low bass sound broke them up

"God! I completely forgot about that" Jake said

"What?" Rosa asked

"Here" Jake said, sitting her up. Looking down the hill, they saw that the field below was full of cars. A drive-in cinema. Rosa looked at Jake.

"What movie?" She asked

"Psycho" He replied. Rosa smiled, leaned in and kissed him again. They watched the film, between eating their fruit, and making out. Towards the end, Jake noticed that she was getting cold, so wrapped her in his jacket. As she leant her head on his chest.

"You did it" She said

"I know. And it would have been free if I hadn't of bought you those flowers" He replied

"It was my five bucks" She said

"Nah. I bought them" He said pulling a five dollar note from his pocket and passing it to her. She kissed him again. Happy. Content. She was in love, and she could easily have spent the rest of her life with this man.

"And I wear that search as a badge of honour" Jake said

Jake called for Charles and rushed off without a second look. Rosa was worried, she knew that he never did that, as Rosa was called in to Holt's office. Which led to her and Amy talking and Amy finding out about Rosa's adventure to New Jersey.

After Jake finished talking to Boyle about Boone, we went over to Rosa, who was looking up at him

"Alright? You ran off pretty quick" She said

"Sal's has burned down" Jake said sadly

"Oh no!" Rosa replied. She knew how much Sal's meant to Jake. Sal didn't know but he had his suspicions about Jake and Rosa, as they had been there, off duty, and together on many occasions. However, as a loyal friend to Jake, he asked no questions and told no one.

"Jake" Charles called, calling Jake away from Rosa's desk, watching the firemen walk in.

Jake sat at his desk, and started working harder than Rosa had seen in a long time. She carried on with her work, her eyes flicking to Jake over and over, regularly. She knew he was upset and angry, and was worried for him. Especially when Sal walked into the precinct and sat at Jake's desk.

After Sal had given Jake and Charles a lead, and they had checked it out, they returned to the precinct, when Amy walked over to them.

"Jake, do you think I would make a good captain?" She asked

"Sure" Jake replied. Too pissed off to come up with a witty remark. Amy recognised this, and decided to push the boat.

"What about Rosa?" She asked. At the mention of her name, Rosa got up and walked over to Amy.

"Yeah she'd be great too" Jake said rummaging through papers. \

"If you had to offer a Captain position to anyone, who would you?" She asked

"Holt" Jake replied not looking up.

"Ok. Jake you're not really working with me here. Rosa was offered a role as Captain in New Jersey" Amy said. Jake didn't care as he knew this already. "And she turned it down!" Amy added. This made Jake stop and look up at Rosa, who looked straight at him, eyes guilty

"What?" He asked her.

"I know! I mean of all people... Why?" Amy asked

"No. What? Why turn it down?" Jake asked her

"Maybe she knew there were better people for the job" Amy said, but neither Jake or Rosa were listening

"I had my reasons" Rosa replied.

"Jake. If we want to go check out that crime scene, we have to go now" Charles said. Jake was torn, but with Amy's snide comments, and Rosa's guilty expression. Jake had no option but to go.

"This is not over" He said as he walked out.

Jake solved the case. Rosa alleviated her Amy problem. They finished the shift that night, and went home. Separate. He walked into her apartment, and she turned to face him. She knew already that this would be a fight. He walked straight to her, stopping inches from her, when he stopped.

"What?" she spat. She had time to think about it during her trip with Amy. It was her decision. Why is she feeling guilty about it? The more she thought about it, the more she got angry with Jake for getting angry with her. Truth of it was, yes. Being Captain would be great. But it would take her away from Jake, and she couldn't do that.

Jake, however took her by surprise by leaning in and kissing her

"Thank you" He whispered to the crook of her neck, as his lips moved across

"What for?" She asked

"Not leaving me" He replied, as he let his emotions of the day out, in trails of soft, passionate kisses. They quickly moved to her bedroom, and she made a point of pleasuring him, deciding that he needed it now.

She took her time to undress him, her lips barely leaving his, but her body moving against his in such an erotically charged way, it drove them both wild. He knew that he was in for one hell of a night.

The door closed on her bedroom, and it became a frenzy fo wandering hand, bated breath and passionate kisses. He placed her on the bed, and pulled off her top and bra. Kissing every available inch of skin he could find. He kissed down to her pubic bone and pulled er jeans and underwear off. Now naked, he brought his lips back up to hers, and his hands down her body, caressing her wet slit of her pussy.

She moaned and withered below him, inching closer and closer to her orgasm. But she fought against it. With great willpower, she pulled her body to sitting upright, causing Jake to question her. She ran her fingers over his shoulders, and down his arms. Pulling of his shirt and T shirt. Admiring his chest. As she moved lower, her hands grazed, ever so lightly, his member causing him to hiss at the contact. She looked up at him while biting her lip, and caressed his member.

"Do you know what I want with this big hard dick?" She asked him in a sultry voice, as she pulled away his boxers, releasing the hard member from its confines.

"Tell me" He breathed

"Do you have any idea, how good you taste?" She asked, her bot breath being blown onto his member, causing him to shiver. He watched as she brought her tongue out, and traced the head. Teasing

"Fuck! Rosa" He said

"Mmm. That's what I had in mind too" She replied with a smirk. In a heartbeat, she had flipped Jake, so he was laying on his back on the bed, looking up at her as she straddled him, and lowered her dripping core onto his member.

Tight, wet. And the sounds she was making made it impossibly hard for Jake to hold on. Only a few minutes in and he was already feeling like he was going to finish. He watched as her face fell to that perfect O, showing she had found that spot which drove her wild.

Jake used the opportunity to flip her, so she was not on her back, looking up at him. He maintained eye contact as he thrust into her. One long sweep and he was shafted inside her. He was always bigger from this angle, and already Rosa was clamping on him

"Please. Fuck me Jake" She moaned.

"That was that I had in mind" He replied, copying her, as he increased his pace to faster. He made sure to angle his hips with every thrust, as she wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him in even deeper.

She was close, and she could feel that he was too. She moaned his name, over and over until she reached her climax, her tightness prompting his own release.

Once down from their high, they lay in bed beside one another, when she turned to him

"I couldn't leave you anyway" She said

"You could. And you would be great" He said

"I didn't want to leave you" She admitted. Jake stayed silence for a few moments

"I didn't want you to leave either" He said, bringing his lips onto hers for one more kiss.


	11. Chapter 11: Thanksgiving

**Chapter Eleven: Thanksgiving**

"Urgh!" Jake moaned as he arrived home from work

"What?" Rosa called from the kitchen, she had the day off.

"Tomorrow. It's thanksgiving. I hate thanksgiving" He said

"Well. I know a way we can make it more fun" She said, walking up to him, Jake saw now that she was wearing an apron and nothing more

"Oh really?" He asked seductively

"Boyle Bingo" She said, his eyes wandered the length of her body.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked after a few seconds of checking her out.

"We play Boyle Bingo. Whoever wins, gets an hour" She said

"A whole hour" Jake asked

"An hour, minimum" Rosa confirmed. Jake smirked and agreed, before taking themselves to the bedroom. Jake picked her up with ease, and pulled the Apron from her body. As he suspected. Nothing underneath.

He placed her on the edge of the bed, and brought himself between her legs, diving straight into her core. He could see her arousal dripping from her, and he made sure to catch it with his tongue.

One thing that Jake had developed in the Academy, was the best ways to make her cum. When they first started, oral was not his strong point, but over the last 12 years, he had become a master. He could now make Rosa lose her mind in only a few seconds.

He had worked out all the best places to lick, kiss, suckle and bite, he knew how much of each to do, and he knew when to slip a finger in.

His skills combined made that Rosa was in flights of ecstasy as he teased her, and made her body whither and convulse beneath him.

"Jake!" She cried as her impending orgasm started to ripple through her. Waves after waves of ecstatic pleasure. Starting in her core but spreading the lengths of her body.

Her ears were ringing, her limbs tingling. Her lips numb, as her body ran through almost spasms as she climaxed.

She felt herself return from her high, and released a breath she had not known that she was holding. She opened her eyes to see Jake was watching her. She knew that he found watching her climax a major turn on.

"How was work?" She asked

"Got a new case. Drug dealer on Fourth. I think I know who it is but I need to wait for the crime scene analysis. If it is him, I could catch him tomorrow" Jake said

"If you catch him, I'll reward you" She said with a. smirk, Jake looked down at her

"You. Are. Insatiable" He growled huskily as he lowered his lips to hers, and continued with their night.

-The Next Day-

Jake returned to the precinct after his bust, making a big scene of it, for his sake but also for Rosa's. She looked at him slyly and he winked when he caught her eye. Rosa's mind was working on a way in which she could make Jake and her slip off for a short while, but what was when Amy informed him that she was hosting Thanksgiving, to which Jake objected.

"Rosa's even wearing her formal leather jacket" Amy said. This took Jake by surprise.

"It's the one without any blood on it" Rosa added. Jake looked at her. She was going? They always did thanksgiving the two of them. No meal, no celebration. Just take out and football.

Once Scully had provided the perfect opportunity to exit, he walked off, and Rosa followed soon after

"What happened to our plan?" He asked

"She cornered me. I couldn't think of an excuse that would get us both out of it. I'm sorry" She said, before looking at him slyly. "Besides. We could sneak off and fuck in Amy's house" She tempted, knowing that the risk of being caught, and by Amy of all people would only increase the danger in their sex.

"Fine. Just... You've got some making up to do" He said

"Oh, I'm going to make it... up... To you" She replied seductively, cupping his member at the word 'up' "I also owe you for the bust" She said, rubbing his member hard. Jake growled low in his throat. They started to kiss, but jumped apart when the door opened, and Amy walked in.

"Peralta, you walked off too quick, and I never got your confirmation that you would be there tonight" Amy said walking in. Jake looked over to Rosa who licked her lips at him

"If I must" Jake replied. Amy remained in the evidence room, so Jake and Rosa left, promising to return to what they were doing later on. No words had to be said. One second of eye contact. That's all it took.

-Later At Amy's-

The doorbell rang, and Holt arrived. With Holt's presence and Amy declaring ten minutes until dinner, Jake and Rosa took that as their opportunity to sneak off. They had been subtly texting under the table, seductive messages, flirtatious quips. Jake had mentioned how delightful her legs looked, and how easy it would be to crawl under her dress and eat her out. Rosa had responded to inform him that she was not wearing any underwear.

Once Amy had gone off to invite in Holt, Jake and Rosa snuck off to the bathroom.

"Quickly" Jake hissed as he picked her up with ease. His lips going down to meet hers in a firey, passionate kiss. Their tongues working in synchronisation. Their hands wandering. He pulled off her jacket with ease, as she slipped off his hoodie.

"You're wearing too many clothes" She complained, making quick work of the butons on his shirt and ditching it to the floor. Her nails tracing his muscles under his T shirt

"I need you" She muttered, his whole presence being a more than significant turn on, and she craved more of him. His touch, his body, his lips. Everything. Jake picked her up, and placed her on the sink, he spread her legs with his own, leaning in and kissing her a few more times, before he smirked at her, and knelt between her legs.

He dove in before she had a chance to register it, and found herself overcome with passion.. His tongue and fingers working as a masterful duo, as usual. Hitting her spots, stroking her inner walls. His tongue working her sensitive clit, his fingers calling her from within. She felt her orgasm building up before long.

"Cum for me Rosa, we haven't got much time" He muttered.

"More" Rosa" moaned. Not quite there yet. Jake pulled his mouth and fingers away and blew cool air onto her core, due to its heat and state of heightened arousal, it send a chill straight through her

"Did you like that?" He whispered. She moaned in response. "Do you want me to gdo it again?" he asked

"Please" She moaned. He did. Once, twice more

"Such a dirty girl, are you going to cum for me Rosa?" He asked as he slipped his finger back inside her, followed quickly by a second. Amazed how tight she was on two of his fingers. It only made him harder.

"Cum for me Rosa. Cum for me so I can fuck you" He said. At his words, found her much needed release. And gripping the sink with white knuckles, she bit her lip to stop from shouting out as she climaxed.

She came down from her high, breathing heaving. She hopped off the sink, and lowered his jeans and boxers, before and dropped to her knees before him. Their teasing and her orgasm had bought him unbearably close to his own release, and she jerked his rock-hard member a few times before slipping him in her mouth, and into her throat. She moaned on his member sending vibrations through him.

"Rosa! Fuck!" Jake growled, his hand on her head. Not pushing her, just staying still. She moved her mouth up and down on his member, sucking hard, fast. Taking him deep. She loved the taste of him, the feel of him. It only encouraged her to keep going, that was, until he pulled her off

"I need to fuck you and we haven't got time to wait for me to recover" He said. He turned her so her back was to him, and he pulled her dress up, over her ass. He leant her over the sink and slipped inside her,

"FUCK!" She cried as he entered her.

"Shhhh" He encouraged, his lips on her neck. He thrust into her a few times, before positioning his hips, to hit that spot which made her scream.

"She tried her hardest to keep quiet, but found that it was nearly impossible with the pleasure that Jake was giving her. He thrust in and out of her, over and over. Desperate to get his release.

"So close" He moaned. Rosa smirked and started tensing her muscles, the releasing, clamping around him over and over

"Fuck!" Jake cried. His thrusts becoming sloppy and desperate as he grew closer and closer. Until he found the blissful release he was craving. Rosa felt him shoot hot ropes of cum, deep inside her, and the feeling only brought on her own climax. She closed her eyes, letting the feeling consume her.

"Jake! That was..." She said

"Just wait until we get home. Then we can do it all over again, and we won't have to stya quiet" He promised. She spun round in his arms

"I can't fucking wait. Can we just go now?" She asked

"Don't tempt me to say yes. Don't make me the responsible adult" He replied. Rosa smiled at him.

"Come on" She said, giving in. They dressed, and returned to the party, luckily before no one noticed their absence, and came back just in time for food.

Rosa watched the train wreck which was the speeches, laughing as she was still riding her post-climax high. Mix that with a few glasses of wine, and she was almost enjoying herself. That was until Holt got a call, and Jake had to go. He looked at her, apologetically, but he still left. Much to her dismay. So, after diner, she snuck off to the bathroom, and took a rather seductive picture of herself, with no clothes on, and send it to him, anxious for his reply.

Rosa and Jake didn't really see one another for the rest of the evening, Holt arrived back at the precinct for the meal, and once Rosa realised that Holt was here, she messaged Jake to come back too.

Much to her surprise he returned, making an arrogant comment about his presence was something to be thankful for. She would never admit it of course, but to her, she really was pleased.

"What are you wearing?" She asked in reference to his suit, which she could not wait to rip off him. Jake went on to give a speech about what he was thankful for, and his eyes kept darting to Rosa each time. She smiled at him. Wondering if he knew just how much she was thankful for him.

The evening progressed after the meal, to include some games. Everyone had consumed a few drinks by this point, and were quite giggly and tipsy. Rosa sat beside Jake, close enough for comfort but not close enough that it looked like there was something between them.

"I know. Let's play never have I ever" Terry said. Terry's tolerance to alcohol had gone way down since having kids and one beer down, he was dancing through the break room. The tables pushed to the side, and a ring of chairs in the Centre. Holt had dismissed himself a while ago, to return home to Cheddar, but the rest of the squad stayed.

"I'm in" Rosa said

"Fuck it. Me too" Jake replied

"Oh yeah. Now it's a party" Terry amped.

"Well. If Jake's in then I'm in" Charles said. Hitchcock and Scully had fallen asleep after their meals, and Amy, not wanting to be the last one out, agreed to participate.

"Ok. Never have I ever...Jumped the gun and arrested a guy with insufficient evidence" Terry started. Jake had a drink but no one else did

"Never have I ever... Cheated on a test" Amy said. Everyone drank

"Never have I ever won a game of scrabble" Charles said. Everyone else drank

"Never?" Jake asked

"Never lost either. I've never played" Charles replied

"Never have I ever been divorced" Rosa said. Only Charles drank

"Never have I ever flown a helicopter" Jake said. Rosa drank

"Really?" Amy asked

"Pilots licence at 21" She said

"Never have I ever... cheated on my wife" Terry said

"Does it count if she cheated on you?" Charles asked

"No" Terry said

"Ok" Charles replied

"Never have I ever... flirted with a police officer to get out of a ticket" Amy said.

Rosa and Charles drank

"Charles?" Jake asked

"You didn't ask Rosa why?" Charles said. Jake's mind flashed back to once when he pulled her over, whilst he was on duty and he had a day off. She DEFINITELY got out of her ticket... And her pants.

"I asked you" Jake replied

"I have a dark high school history" Charles said "Never have I ever kissed a colleague" He said.

Amy, Jake and Rosa drank, praying that they didn't ask any questions

"Amy?" Terry asked I had a fling with a guy from the 18" Amy said.

"Never have I ever faked an orgasm" Rosa said. Jake bit back a smug look as Terry took a sip.

"Really?" He asked

"Sometimes Terry gets tired" He said. The game continued for almost an hour, until everyone had a fair few drinks, and tipsiness had become full on drunkedness.

They, at that point, decided to go home. Whilst everyone else took a cab home, Rosa and Jake walked the three blocks it was to her apartment. Everyone so intoxicated, they didn't realise that Jake and Rosa had left together.

Once inside, Jake lowered his lips to Rosa's.

"I've been meaning to do that all night" He muttered

"I've been waiting all night to rip that suit off" She replied huskily. They went to her bedroom, and didn't leave until the next morning.


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas

**Chapter Twelve: Christmas**

Rosa watched as Jake was pulled into the office with Holt and the Deputy Chief. She hoped it was nothing serious. But they did not come out for a long time. Her eyes kept flicking to the office as she did her work, until the door opened and the Chief walked out. Closing the door behind him, leaving Jake and Holt inside.

It was a short while later that Amy pulled her into the briefing room, Rosa noticed that Jake had already been excused.

"So... If Peralta, Boyle and the Sergeant are out..." Rosa asked as Amy let her go too. Rosa's mind only thinking about why Jake was not doing it. She was dismissed and returned to her seat, where she could keep an eye on Holt's office door. She was bummed to see that Jake and Holt had left his office whilst she was in the briefing.

"Stupid Amy" Rosa muttered to herself, sitting back at her desk, and trying to focus on her work, and ignore the nagging questions in her mind.

It was about an hour later when her phone vibrated in her pocket, pulling it out she received a text from Jake.

Have to help Holt. He's been sent death threats. I'm sure I'll bring you all in later on, but for now we're in a secret location, I'm safe, but I don't know when I'll be home. Xx

Rosa knew better than to reply, but she relaxed a bit knowing that he was safe.

After Jake had worked out who was the killer, with albeit a little help from Holt and Charles, he helped managed to convince Holt to bring in the Nine-Nine, and with some difficulty, they returned to the precinct.

Walking into the Bullpen, Rosa was first to see them. Noticing the fact that they were locked together, she grabbed her key, and separated them.

"You alright?" She asked Jake

"Yeah. I'll explain later" He promised, as he called the squad into the briefing room.

"Squad. Holt greeted, as everyone was sat down. He closed the door. "Claim your overtime. We have a serious matter at hands" Holt said "I have been receiving some death threats from a criminal I arrested, who has recently gotten out. I have reason to believe that this is a serious case, and I assigned Detective Peralta to be my security escort" Holt said. Rosa looked to Jake who was sat beside her

"We're going to need you all, to help track him down, and find him. Tonight" Jake said, seriousness in his voice.

"Diaz, I want you to track his cell phone. Santiago, analyse his associates. Hitchcock and Scully... Coffee? Boyle, check Ossining, and find if or when he was taken out. Holt and will continue our investigation following on leads" Jake said.

About half an hour later, Jake walked to the front of the briefing toom.

"All right. Let's go. Updates. Santiago?" Jake asked

"Looking into Haimes' associates. Nothing yet" She said

"Boyle?" He asked.

"Uh, some intel coming in from Ossining... Haimes was released 2 weeks ago" Boyle said

"Good. Hitchcock and Scully, update on your secret project?" Jake asked

"Hazelnut coffee will be ready in 5 minutes" Scully said

"Sumatra's ready to go" Hitchcock added

"Keep me updated" Jake said

"Warrant for the phone trace came through, we got Haimes' number. And the last coordinates from its GPS. The rail yards" She said

"Alright we got him. Everyone suit up!" Jake said. Rosa bit her lip. She loved his powerful voice.

They suited up and made their way to the rail yard in their cars. Once there, Jake briefed them.

"Santiago, Diaz, Boyle. Take East, Going South. Hitchcock, Scully, Man the radio. Holt and I will go West heading North. Radio's to channel 3, we reconvene at the command point, which is Hitchcock and Scully" He said authoritatively. Rosa again looked at him with lust. She had a job to do. She knew that she could do her job while turned on. Hell, she's been doing it for the last 12 years. But she knew that once he had a taste of authority, he would dominate her hard tonight.

"Go, go, GO!" Jake called and they separated.

Rosa walked around when a noise made her jump.

"That is Haimes' phone. Converge on that ringtone" Jake said quietly through the radio. They made their way closer. Theys saw him. Amy radioed his location and direction of movement, telling Charles and Rosa to go one way whilst she cut him off from the other side.

Jake jumped out of his skin where he heard gun shots. They came from the South side, where he had sent Rosa.

'No! Please No!' He thought. Praying that it was not Rosa that was shot. They went to follow gun shots when they were jumped by Haimes. Jake was ready! He was ready to pounce. His mind still worried about the gun shots.

Terry ran in and diffused the Himes problem, but Jake was eager to go. To see if she was ok. When her voice came through the radio. Panicked. Rushed. His heart stopped

"I need an ambulance!" She called.

'No! No, no, NO!' Jake thought At least she's alive, but if she got hurt because of him, he would never forgive himself!

"Boyle's down!" She finished. Jake's body let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. For the brief glimmer of a moment, he relaxed knowing that she was ok, and it wasn't her that was injured. Before he tensed up again, realising that Charles had been shot. They ran off, leaving Terry to arrest Haimes.

Finding Boyle and Rosa, they already heard sirens. Hitchcock and Scully must have called the ambulance. Amy helped Terry arrest Haimes and bring him back to the precinct, whilst Jake pulled Rosa over to one side. Away from Charles

"Are you ok?" he asked, looking into her eyes. Knowing that she would not lie to him if he looked at her so intimately, that was also why he pulled her away Front he rest, she could be herself She didn't have to stay tough, to hold her usual persona. She could be honest.

"He pointed the gun at me Jake. Boyle could have died tonight because of me" she said slowly

"Are you hurt." He asked

"No" she confirmed.

"Good?" He said leaning in and kissing her.

"We have to take Boyle to the hospital, but as soon as I can, I'm getting you alone" He promised

"Good?" He said leaning in and kissing her, her breathlessness evident against him.

"We need to get to the hospital, but I want to talk to you later, alone" He said

"Ok" she agreed. Jake knew that she was shaken up, but this was not the first time she had seen someone get shot in front of her, she knew this was not the first time she had seen a police officer shot. Although this time Boyle survived, the last one didn't.

She relaxed a bit back in the car, as Jake sat beside her. Amy had insisted on taking a ride with Holt, so she took a ride with Jake, following the ambulance

"I was so worried" He said, breaking the silence. She turned to him. "When you said that you needed an ambulance. My heart stopped Rosa. The thought of you being in danger, or hurt it... It killed me. I know how good you are. I know just how incredible you are at what you do, which just made it harder." He said. More silence

"And now... Now I just feel guilt, at Charles getting hurt. But also... The amount of relief I had when I found out it was him who had been shot. Not you" Jake said. Rosa said nothing but brought her hand over and placed it on his. Jake looked over and saw a single tear from her eye.

"He'll be ok, right?" she asked quietly

"I hope so" Jake replied. Once more, silence filled the car as they arrived at the hospital. The squad sitting in the waiting room, Terry walked in soon after. He had left early to process Haimes. Now back at the hospital, he joined the room of silent, contemplating detectives. Jake sat beside Rosa. Desperate to pull her into his lap, and kiss her. Not in an erotic way, but an intimate one. One to make her know just how much he cared. One to show her just how much he worried. But he was able to hold back, and resist. He was able to fight off his urge. He was still close enough to her though. He could almost feel her body heat.

The nurse came and said that Boyle was alright, and that they could go and see him. Gathered around his bed, they

"You know, everyone should just go home and enjoy your Christmas. You don't need to stick around here for me" He said

"Shut up, no one's going anywhere" Jake said, standing beside Rosa "What you did was amazing" He said

"Yeah Boyle, that was some superman stuff" Amy chimed in

"You did the Nine-Nine proud" Holt replied

"No ifs, ands, or butts" Jake said trying to use humour to aleviate some of the tension, then trying to justify it. Rosa elbowed him

"I have to tell you guys something" Charles said "Even though I got shot, I'd rather be here spending Christmas with all of you, than on some stupid single's cruise" Charles said, before Jake interjected with another butt joke.

"Shut up Jake" Rosa said punching him. Hard. He looked at her. Questioningly, wondering if she was actually pissed. "Boyle's a hero" She said sternly. He looked at her.

"And so is his butt" She added with a smile. Jake smiled too, knowing that she wasn't actually pissed.

The nurse came around soon after and kicked the squad out. Thye bid goodbye to Charles and went home. Jake offering to give Rosa a left back.

Once back at her place, they walked inside.

"Fuck" Rosa said, as she closed the door and leant against it.

"One hell of a day eh?" Jake asked

"You can say that again" She replied. He walked up to her, stopping close.

"Are you really ok?" He asked

"Yeah. Thank you" She said. He leant down and kissed her softly

"I don't know what I would have done if it were you in his shoes" Jake admitted

"Really?" She asked, her heart swelling at his words

"Yeah. Our secret would be blown, that's for sure" Jake said

"Oh really?" she asked,

"Definitely. If you were laying there, injured. There's no way I would be able to hold back. I would be in the ambulance. I would be there, as soon as you came out of surgery. I would be there as soon as you woke up. I wouldn't leave. The nurse could try all she wanted but I would not leave your side. I would kiss you. I would hold you. I wouldn't care that the Nine-nine was watching" He said Rosa leant in and kissed him.

"Come on" He said pulling her to her room. For once, only wanting to sleep, not to get off.


	13. Chapter 13: The Pontiac Bandit

**Chapter Thirteen: The Pontiac Bandit **

It had been almost 2 months since Boyle had been shot. Rosa and Jake went home one night, both feeling excited

"He's back tomorrow. Things can finally return to normal and I can stop feeling so guilty" Rosa said

"I know. We should have some sort of celebration" Jake said

"What are you thinking? Some banners, steamers and balloons?" She asked

"That's exactly what I'm thinking" Jake said

"Great. I think I have some crafts here" Rosa said walking off towards her storage room

"Wow. If anyone else ever saw you at home, they would think you're a different person" Jake commented

"And you?" She asked

"I already know how incredible you are" He said with a wink. She smiled at him, happily. They continued to plan, prep, and make their posters and banners in celebration of Boyle. Whilst Rosa was in the shower that night, Jake got to his phone and sent a message to the squad text chain. He told them that he was planning on doing something of a celebration the next day. They all agreed.

-The Next Morning-

Jake and Rosa arrived at work early the next morning, but not too long before everyone else. At most half an hour early for their shift. As everyone else walked in

"That's it?" Amy asked, looking upon Jake and Rosa's banner in disgust

"What. Welcome back Boyle" Jake said reading the sign

"One sign and three lousy balloons?" She asked

"Hey! I had to go to a balloon store and everything. That's helium in there, not just air I breathed in. That's why they're floating" Jake said

"Whatever" Amy said. As she took the sign from Jake, who went to watch when he came in. He watched from the window as Charles arrived outside and ran back to join the squad. The squad watched as he tried, and failed to make a cup of coffee then burn himself on it. Rosa now feeling guiltier than she did before. None the less, after the briefing, Rosa took a uniformed officer out to catch an identity thief.

Jake watched her leave after the briefing and arrive back at 9:30. 30 minutes to track down, catch and detain a criminal. Jake was impressed. She went off to the interrogation room, and didn't come out. Jake assumed that the perp just wasn't a talker... That was, until the uniform came out to him at his own desk.

"Detective Peralta?" He asked

"Yes" Jake said looking up from his computer

"Detective Diaz wants to see you in Interrogation Room 2" He said

"Ok. Thanks" Jake said turning off his computer screen, and starting to walk away, when the uniform stopped him

"Detective" He called Jake turned to face him "She's in the room behind glass... Wait that's not very specific. In the room that looks onto the interrogation room" He said

"She's in the witness room. I figured" Jake replied walking off, and walking into the room

"Hey" He greeted as he walked in. "What's going on?" Jake asked

"Just picked him up on a dozen counts of identity theft" Rosa said as they watched the guy inside the room. "His name's Doug Judy. You ever seen him before?" She asked. Jake anaylsed him.

"No" he replied, as he started singing her name

"I think he's into me" She said. Jake couldn't blame him

"What do you do to these perps?" He asked

"Fear is a powerful aphrodisiac" She said. He had to agree with her, he usually found her terrifying side quite intoxicating. Like at Halloween when she floored the guy in half a second. Or when she took down Ratko.

"Anyway" She said breaking him from his memories

"He said he wants to speak to a 'John or... Jack Peralta or whatever'" She read

"What does he want with me?" Jake asked "And should I change my name to Jack? It sounds badass. Jack Peralta, Crocodile hunter" He said in his deep voice

"Yeah" Rosa agreed, she was always a sucker for his husky tone, before snapping back into work mode

"He said he wants a deal. He says he has some information on some dude who steals Pontiacs" She said. Jake perked up at this,

"Pontiacs? He knows about the Pontiac bandit" Jake said excitedly, turning to Rosa and grabbing her arms, firmly, but still soft "Listen to me. He specifically said he knows a guy who steals Pontiacs?" Jake asked

"Yeah man, I just said that. Chill" She said. His close proximity making her breathing shorter and her words came out more rushed than she would have liked. Their conversation ended on a series of slaps to one another.

"Hey Diaz! Come in here and talk to me" The perp shouted. Turning their attention back to real problems

"This dude is super horny" Jake said, almost jealous. He wanted Rosa, especially now.

"Yeah" She agreed

"Maybe I am too" He added

"I would love to go now. But I want to get this case solved" She said

"Oh my God! The case. I almost forgot" Jake said, he walked out, picked up his box of records on the Pontiac Bandit and walked back inside, this time to the interrogation room.

"Peralta. Good to meet you" He said trying to extend his hand but getting caught on the handcuffs.

"You know info on the Pontiac Bandit?" Jake said, slamming the box on the desk and pulling out papers. Rosa sat beside Jake while he opted to remain standing.

"I used to work at a chop shop. It was chill. Decent hours, good benefits. You can work while you were high" He said "...Which I never did 'cus that's irresponsible" He added

"Anyway, we did a lot of work for this dude who stole Pontiacs" He said

"The Pontiac Bandit" Jake interjected

"Okay, we called him Bill but whatever" Judy said

"No. Not whatever, the Pontiac Bandit is my nemesis" Jake said passionately "I've been chasing this guy for 8 years" He said "He's stolen hundreds of cars. All of them Pontiacs. He's never left any evidence and he's never been caught on camera. This guy is a ghost!" Jake said

"Super ghost" Judy interjected

"He's a super ghost" Jake said to Rosa

"BEFORE we go any further" She said to stop them egging one another on "We need to know if your for real. Describe the guy" Rosa said. And Judy gave a description which Rosa had to admit sounded a lot like Jake's description. And was even able to ID him from a composite sketch.

"So, all you know is what a bunch of other mopes have said over the years. Anything else?" Rosa asked

"Yeah. I know how to get in touch with the guy" He said. Jake nearly jumped up and down in excitement.

"DOUG JUDY!" He said high fiving him. Opting for a more professional tone.

"Jake" Rosa said, and they walked out of the toom.

"Let's get Holt" she agreed. Jake nodded. And she walked off, leaving jake to set up a board on the Pontiac Bandit

"What's this?" Holt asked walking in with Diaz

"So the burner phone that Doug Judy used to contact the Pontiac Bandit is at his mom's house. He's agreed to help us catch the Bandit if we drop all charges against him" Jake said

"How many card would you say this Pontiac Bandit has stolen?" Holt asked

"230, that I know of. But the real number could be in the millions" Jake said, feeling he went over the top with his exageration.

"You're not very good at math" Holt said "What are the charges against Judy?" Holt asked

"12 Counts of identity theft. But I have been chasing this guy for a month" Rosa said

"Oh a month! I've been trying to catch the Pontiac Bandit for 8 years. Do you know how many months that is?" Jake asked

"96" Rosa replied, as Jake stumbled to answer and Holt suggested he get a math tutor.

"I'm on the fence here. Diaz caught him. It's your call" He said to her.

"Look. This guy's for real. 1000 push ups" Jake said

"1,000 push ups? Really?" Rosa asked "Ok. I'm in" she agreed

"What's 1000 push ups?" Holt asked

_Flashback. _

_They were three months in to the Academy. They had done all the learning, and we're doing patrols around the site, dealing with incidents as they arose. On this occasion, Jake and Rosa were walking when they witnessed a thug come out of no where, and grab a woman's purse. Rosa radioed it through whilst they persued on foot. _

_They lost the guy in an alley, but found the door open. The door to the stairs was open, but so was the one which led to the ground floor. _

_"Up or down?" Rosa asked_

_"Up" Jake replied. _

_"Are you sure?" She asked_

_"Positive" Jake replied _

_"I think it's down" She said _

_"It's up. And if I'm wrong, I will fuck you until you are sweatier than if you had just done 1000 push ups" He said _

_"1000 push ups? Really?" Rosa asked. _

_"Fuck yes" Jake replied with a wink. And they went upstairs, and found the criminal, hiding in a room. _

Of course, Jake and Rosa could not say the real reason, so Jake made something up on the spot. Something which he was remarkably good at.

"Oh. We were in the Academy together and we hated all the drills, no now when we're on a case and one of us says' 1000 push ups, it means I'm so sure I'm right, that if I'm wrong I'll do 1000 push ups" Jake said

"It's a pact we made. It really just means trust me" Rosa said, joining in on Jake's lie, before she turned to face Jake "And I do" she replied honestly

"Ok. Make the deal" Holt approved

"YES! I've got you now Pontiac Bandit" Jake celebrated. "Feels good to finally say that in front of actual people, not just a mirror" Jake said. Holt walked out soon after

"Ready?" Jake asked Rosa

"Let's go" She agreed

"Alright. So, we grab the burner, catch the bandit, become police legends" Jake said. Rosa smiled at that

"My mom's car's here. She's home. You got to take these cuffs off" He said

"No way" Rosa replied

"She doesn't know I'm a criminal. She thinks I own an architecture firm, with all white employees" Doug Judy said

"That's racist" Jake replied

"Why stop there? Why not tell her you're an astronaut?" Rosa asked

"Because space is Scary" Doug Judy started. Much to her dismay, Jake started to join in on his obsession with staying on the ground.

"Come on, Rosa. We can play-act with his mom for two minutes to get a lead" Jake said

"Fine" She said pulling out her keys "One false move, and I Tase you in front of your mom" she said. Watching as Judy leant in to kiss her. She leant back and Jake smiled a bit. She never leant away from him.

Rosa led the way, whilst Jake followed behind with Judy.

"Hey Peralta" He said, quiet enough for Rosa not to hear.

"What?" Jake replied back in the same tone

"Fair plan man" He said

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"Tapping that" He said nodding to Diaz.

"What are you on about?" Jake asked

"Come on Peralta. I'm not stupid. I know you tappin' that ass. And hey. She likes you back" Judy said, but before Jake could ask more, they walked inside.

Jake found an excuse, as quick as he could to get Judy and him away. Firstly, because he didn't want to leave Judy and Rosa alone, but also, he wanted to know why Judy thought that.

"What makes you think there's something between me and Diaz?" Jake asked once they were alone

"I see the way you look at her. I see the way she looks at you. I see your chemistry. I just know you want to bend her over the hood of your car and smoosh until dusk turns to dawn" He said. Jake looked at him for a short while

"You're insane Judy" He said trying to laugh it off

"Nah. I know you Peralta. Don't worry though. I'll keep your secret safe" He said with a wink, as he tossed Jake his phone.

"How do you normally word your messages?" Jake asked

"Ask to meet. Say you're back in the game" Judy said. Jake started to craft a message, before getting side tracked by laserdiscs.

Rosa heard come shouting coming from in the room, and excused herself from an awkward interaction with Judy's mom. Walking in, she interrupted what appeared a pleasant conversation, but she did notice Jake tense up when he saw her

"You guys having fun?" She asked "Cus' I'm not" She finished "His mom put this stupid blade in my hair" She said pulling on it.

"Looks beautiful" Judy complimented

"Yeah it looks kind of cute" Jake finished. Rosa pulled out her knife, keeping eyes locked with Jake as she cut it off. Jake's breath caught in his throat. The look in her eye. The danger of her actions. She was not even watching where the blade was, she just cut. Jake was so attracted to her right then. He loved her dangerous side. She was right. Fear was a powerful aphrodisiac.

"Have my children" Judy whispered to her. She looked over to him, as Judy flicked his eyes over to Jake, between Jake and Diaz and winked at him. Jake was about to respond when the phone vibrated, bringing him back to the case.

"Parking lot on Flatbush and Vanderbilt in 15 minutes" Jake said "Let's go" He said

"Wait, wait, wait" Judy interjected. "Diaz looks like a dirty criminal, but you look like a cop man. You gotts change" Judy said

"What do you have in mind?" Jake asked

"I gotta suit here somewhere" He said, walking to a wardrobe, and pulling out a suit. Jake changed quickly, Rosa never taking her eyes off his body.

Rosa sat in the car with Judy and Jake, trying to ignore their conversation, but had to interject to bring Jake's mind back to the case at hand, before Jake reminded her of the 1,000 push ups deal. Reluctantly she agreed. But something felt off about the dude in a car. He drove off, and Jake got frustrated and walked out of the car in frustration. Rosa sighed and got out. Judy sat on the bonnet, Rosa leant against the car, watching Jake pace up and down in the parking lot for a short while.

"Alright. It's worth the risk. We send him in alone" He said

"No. Something doesn't smell right to me" Rosa said, as Judy interjected something about his dad dying in the suit, and the phone chiming.

"They sent the location" Jake said

"Man, this dude is cautious. If we're a minute late of I'm not alone, he's done with me" Judy said "This is your last shot" He finished

"I can't let the Pontiac Bandit get away" Jake said. Rosa was worried now that Jake was struggling with Tunnel Vision. He forgot he was relying on a criminal to help him. "Put a wire on him, get a Tactical Team in as back up" Jake said Rosa knew that this was getting out of hand. Way too far." It's the only way" He insisted to Rosa's sceptical look. "Doug Judy and I know this guy. You have to trust us" Jake insisted. Rosa noticed that Jake was getting agitated now.

Rosa knew how to handle him, she had to get just as irrational as he was being so he could see how bad he was himself.

"Do I? She asked, "One of you is a criminal, and the other is dressed like Steve Harvey" She said. "It's over, I'm ending this now." She said, feeling guilty looking at his expression. "Sorry Jake" She added, having to turn away from his heartbroken look.

"Seriously?" He asked. Getting Angry. Rosa had to retaliate

"Yeah. 1,000 Push Ups" She said

"Well I raise you. Teo Thousand push ups" He said. She was taken aback by that.

"What? That's not how this works. I said 1,000 Push ups, you have to back me up. That's the pact. End of story" She said

Jake looked at her. Dead in the eye. Seriousness on his face. It had been a while since she saw him so serious.

"Well I break the pact" He said. Her heart stoped as her blood boiled

"I hope you know how serious this is to me"

"Come on Rosa" Jake said, as it dawned on him that he really had fucked up "Can't you read between the lines, man?" He asked, hoping to bring back memories of one of the many, MANY times they had watched Die Hard together.

"DON'T Quote Die Hard" Rosa said, her voice cold. Jake knew he was beyond screwed here.

"Sorry" Jake replied, sincerely. "But we're still sending him in alone" Jake said in a finalised tone. Rosa hated how he could walk all over her. But she hated the thought of him not liking her more. That's what love does to you. It makes you weak.

Jake walked off and Rosa followed. They drove in silence back to the precinct, and locked Judy in a holding cell whilst they walked off togther to get changed ready for their sting.

"Here" Jake said breaking the tension, and passing her, her bullet proof vest. She took it without a word. They dressed, grabebd the Van got Judy from holding and drove to the site without saying a word.

"Ok Rosa. Fight on Hold, we need to be cops now" Jake said, extending his hand "Temporary truce?" He asked. She lookde between his hands and his eyes, and shook his hand.

"Deal" She replied. Thye then turned their attention to Judy

"We need to get him talking, so ask questions about money, cars, specifics.

"I'm getting kind of nervous man, this dude is for real" Judy said "You sure you've got everything covered?" He asked

"Yeah. There's a body on the back door, eyes on the side door, and two guys out front" Jake explained "You're gonna be fine" Jake promised. His calm voice taking away all of Rosa's tension straight away. No tension. No fear. All her anger dissipated at his words 'You're gonna be fine' She bit back a smile, trying to remain official, and pissed off.

"What about choppers, you got choppers? With snipers and Rockett?" He asked

"No one has rocket choppers Although that does sound amazing" Jake said. The silence once more resumed, until Jake and Judy started talking about films, and shit.

It was an hour later when Rosa got the message.

"We've got eyes on the Bandit. He's a block away" She said

"You ready?" Jake asked

"You and me Jakey, we were born ready" He said

"Go, Judy go" Jake replied. His voice that calm encouragement. Rosa knew how excited he must've been. How long he's been fighting for this Bandit. She always respected how well he was able to keep his composure in situations like that. Or when undercover, how he could make stuff up on the spot. She envied those qualities about him.

Jake asked Judy to rest the wire, and he replied by asking Rosa out. She looked at Jake, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"The Mic works" He said

Rosa and Jake listened whilst Judy went on and on about cars. Something wasn't right.

"That's it. I'm calling it" Rosa interjected.

"NO!" Jake complained but it was too late

"Move people, we're going in now" Rosa said to the mic, and they grabbed their guns and ran towards the building

Jake took the door position, Rosa behind him. Jake nodded to the officer at the door, and he opened it. In they went.

"NYPD! Down, Down!" Rosa called. Trying not to get turned on by Jake's deep shout of

'ON YOUR KNEES'

"Hands behind your head!" She called

"Gotcha Pontiac Bandit" Jake said "Where's Doug Judy?" Jake asked

"He went to the bathroom" The British Man said. Jake looked over to Rosa, who went off to check the bathroom. "I'm just here to give him a haircut. I don't know what's going on" He said

"A likely story Pontiac... Actually you do have a lot of hair products" Jake said, lowering his gun

"He's gone. He ran" Rosa said walking back into the room, realising now that Judy was the Bandit all along. She was waiting to see how long it took Jake to work it out.

"Why would he do that? He helped us catch the Pontiac Bandit, that was the deal" Jake said "That doesn't make sense unless-" Jake said before a revelation hit him "Doug Judy is the Pontiac Bandit" Jake finished disheartened. He walked outside. Rosa at his heel

"Put out an APB. Seal off everything in a 20 Block Radius" Jake said to some uniforms, when his voice came over the radio

"Yeah. Don't bother looking for me. I'm in the wind" He said

"If your close enough for me to hear you, you're close enough for me to catch you" Jake said

"Nah. I got a relay set up brother" Judy said

"If you're the Pontiac Bandit, who's this joker?" Jake asked

"A couple of years ago, you were getting really close, so I told all my associates that if they Ever got caught, to describe me the way I described Bill" Judy said

"And then you hired a guy that matched that description" Jake said

"No, no, no, no, no. He actually is my barber. Norman Lee. He actually gave me the idea. You know, you should actually use him whilst your there. He'll give you a dope fade" Judy said

"I get dope enough fades from my current barber. Thank you" Jake replied. Rosa felt her anger return, and her blood boil. "So, you dragged us over here, went in there, pretended to talk and snuck out the basement. Am I right?" Jake asked

"A basement, connected to another basement, which connected to a garage, which is where my boy picked me up" Judy said

"Your boy? The guy from the Meet-up!" Jake said "He works for you. He pretended to be spooked by me and Diaz to make sure we let you go to the next meet up alone!" Jake said

"DING, DING, DING. You win a teddy bear" Judy replied

"You lied to me Doug Judy. Gotta be honest, I'm pretty disappointed right now" Jake repleid "I mean, what that even really your mom?" Jake asked

"Hell yeah that was my real mom. I wanted to see her one last time before I disappeared. I told you I was sensitive Rosa" He said

"Yeah you did" Rosa said, an idea forming in her mind. "Why don't you come back ehre and take me out to dinner?" she asked. It may have been Jake's disappointment, but her voice had never sounded so sultry.

"AHH! I know you're trying to trap me. But crazy thing is... I'm TEMPTED!" He called "That's how hot I find you" He added. "Sorry it had to go down like this Peralta. We could've been friends in another world. If I hadn't just fooled you. LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!" Judy replied, when the line went dea.

Rosa, furious walked over to Jake and shoved him. Hard.

"Kay" Jake repleid. Knowing he deserved that.

They took separate rides back. Rosa taking the van, without Jake. Who caught a lift with a uniform, deciding that she really didn't want to see him, so instead he went back to Judy's mom's house. Surprising her by the announcement that he was a cop, he did a search, finding nothing.

Back at the precinct, Jake saw Rosa already back at her desk. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to her.

"Hey. So. I went back and searched the mom's house. Unsurprisingly, a dead end" Jake said

"I got a lot of work to do. Peralta" Rosa said. Jake knew that when she used his last name, alone he was in trouble. Especially in that tone.

"Wait. I want to say something" Jake said. She turned to him "We've worked together long enough to know that I know how much you hate apologies. I just want to ask you to join the Doug Judy case. Officially. As partners" Jake asked. Rosa knew how much that meant to him. He loved being an individual. His nemesis was his nemesis. To offer to share the eventual glory of catching him with her was huge. "I want to catch this guy, and I can't do it without you" He admitted. Another confession that she knew he meant. He would never normally admit something like that.

"No. You can't" Rosa admitted with a smile.

"Now. I believe I owe you 1,000 push ups" He said, They were at work, so he started to get to his knees, when she stopped him

"I don't care about the push ups Jake. I care that you didn't honour our pact. I've always trusted you, and when you did that It made me feel that you didn't trust me" She said

"I know, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again" Jake promised. Rosa could see the sincerity in his voice.

"No. It won't. Now get down on the floor" She said

"What? You just said you didn't care about the push ups" Jake asked

"I changed my mind" she said, enjoying the sight of watching him do push ups. His muscles, his breathing. She watched him until the end of her shift. Jake stayed until everyone had gone, then he got up, and practically ran back to her house.

He let himself inside, and walked in on her watching TV in her room, his eyes wandered the length of her body, she saw him and smiled. She pulled off her robe, to reveal her naked form, laying on the bed, waiting for him. His mouth dropped at the sight of her.

"I was wondering when you would come home" She said with a smirk, standing up and walking over to him.

"Holt wouldn't leave" Jake replied quickly, before he was unable to hold himself back any longer. He pounced on Rosa, his lips matching hers, kissing deeply. Passionately. He pushed her gently, back into the bed, and brought one of his knees between her legs, she moaned at the contact.

"Jake" she moaned, as her fingers pulled off his shirt and brought her hand under his pants. Her passion and eagerness only turned him on more, as he helped her to quickly remove his clothes, tossing them onto the floor. Now naked he lowered himself to between her legs, and put his masterful tongue to work.

Rosa was screaming in pleasure, in no time at all. His tongue stroking her clit, his fingers curling upwards to hit her G Spot. Jake knew how to make her sweat. And the key with Rosa was to tease her to the edge, then stop, millimetres before, and to leave her for a bit. Build her up, so many times until she was begging for him. And he meant begging.

She could feel her inner walls tighten, but he didn't stop. No, he was bringing her closer and closer. She knew he was teasing her. She knew that he would not let her climax just yet. But it didn't stop her feeling such insane amounts of pleasure that any rational thought left her mind.

"Jake. Jake!" She moaned, as his mouth, and fingers coaxed her further towards an orgasm. She was losing it now. Her breathing was unattainable. Her moans, her body now spiralling out of control. No one ever made her feel this good. She would forgive Jake for anything now. He could bring out such a side of her that the stupid argument from that day was so insignificant she couldn't even remember what it was.

Then he pulled away, just as she was about to. He had skills, to know when she was on the edge, and he had balls to stop. She tried to control her breathing, but it was impossible, as Jake brought his hands up and down her thighs and ass, nails scratching at her skin, rows of pain only increasing her pleasure.

He looked down at her with nothing but lust in his eyes. She looked up at him, watching as his eyes ran the length of her body.

"Fuck me, Diaz. You are stunning" He growled, that deep voice which made her swoon. He jerked his member a few times, watching her body, before he picked her up, and positioned her onto her hands and knees, and with one powerful swoop, he entered her from behind.

"Fuuuuckkk" Rosa moaned as she felt her body being deliciously stretched by his huge member. She rocked her hips against his, causing him to hiss as his balls slapped her clit with every hard thrust.

"Jake! Fuck Jake, please!" She begged, he had brought her so close, and despite the pleasure he was giving her from fucking her, she knew he was intentionally angling his hips away from her G spot.

Her begging managed to break through to him though, and he gave in. His hips thrusting into hers harder and faster than before, getting deeper. He made sire to hit her G spot every time, and she lost all control, as her body left her. Overcome with pleasure like no other. She felt Jake come inside her, she felt her body collapse on the bed.

She was amazed, when Jake started kissing down her body, bringing his fingers to her sensitive clit. She moaned as he started stroking her again.

"Relax babe. We're not even at 100 yet" He said seductively. That night, he made her sweat definitely more than his promised 1,000 push ups, before they eventually passed out at almost 3am.

He awoke with her early morning, and snuck back to work before everyone else turned up, so it would appear he had been doing push ups all night.

It was when Rosa came into work the next day that he reminded him that he said 2,000. Which he took as a repeat of last night, that night.


	14. Chapter 14: The Bet

**Chapter Fourteen: The Bet. **

Rosa looked over to Jake that morning. Today was the day that Boyle got his Medal of Valor, and the Nine-Nine were attending the ceremony as a unit, to congratulate him. They were told to dress in their 'Dress Uniform' Which was their jackets, shirts and hats.

They stood in Rosa's room, trying them on. Rosa looked over to Jake. She had always loved it when he wore his full uniform. She genuinely thought that he never looked more attractive.

She watched him, as he put on his hat. She bit her lip as he turned to her, and smiled. Unable to resist, she stepped towards him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jake was quick to respond and pushed her against the wall as she pulled off his hat and jacket.

"How much time do we have?" She asked as her hands made quick work of his tie

"20 minutes until we have to leave Half an hour at most" Jake said

"Perfect!" She moaned, as she started pulling his buttons, pulling off his shirt. By this point, he had already removed her jacket, and tie and left her shirt unbuttoned. His eyes watched the beads of sweat that ran down her chest and disappeared into her heaving cleavage.

Her hands wandered lower, and started pulling off his pants, belt first, then the pants, finishing on his boxers. She was relieved now that they had not gotten to putting on their shoes. He dropped to his knees, as he pulled off her own pants, and found that she was wearing no underwear beneath

"So, fucking dirty" He whispered as he kissed her pubic bone, slipping a finger inside, to feel her tight walls sodden with desire

"Jake please. No time for foreplay" She moaned. He stood up, lifted her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist, and slipped his member inside her. Her head flew back to hit the wall, as he was relentless. He fucked her with passion, with vigour. With the desire which she had craved.

"Fuck Rosa! How tight are you?" He asked, finding that she was so tight around him, that it was hard to rock his hips. He managed it, but she was always so tight. She responded to his question by clamping and then unclamping her muscles over and over. Each time she did, Jake would inch closer and closer to climax

"Rosa! Stop or I won't last" He muttered

"Fuck me Jake. I'm getting close" She breathed. Jake picked up the pace, twisting his hips to hit her G spot. Her nails gripped his shoulders harder, leaving nail marks, but he loved the pain. He felt himself getting closer. Closer. Then she came, her tightness so vice-like that this time he relaxed and let his own release come. She was still climaxing as he came down from his high, her body spasming around him.

"Fuck Jake!" She moaned, as he lowered her to the floor. Her knees weak and her lips numb. A post-euphoric state, she didn't realise that they had gotten dressed, and got into his car to arrive at the Precinct, or into the squad minibus to get to the awards Ceremony. Once inside, they separated, Jake to talk to Boyle, while Rosa went off to Amy, as she couldn't stay around Jake without pouncing on him again.

They finished the ceremony, and returned to the precinct. And continued their day as normal, although that night, Rosa made Jake put on the uniform again. And she ripped it off. They made love until the early hours of the morning, before finally falling asleep.

Rosa awoke before her alarm that morning. She knew why. Jealousy. Angry, jealousy. Ugly emotion. She knew. And she usually never felt it. But tonight. Today was the bet. She knew that either Amy and Jake would go on a date, or Jake would lose his car. She had lost count of how many times they had fucked in his car. They had 12 years of it.

And Jake and Amy going on a date? She was jealous. She had fallen for Jake. She was in love with Jake. The thought of him going out with another woman made her blood boil. However, she was supportive. She was relying on the fact that she knew what Jake had planned, and she knew that Amy was going to hate it. Jake had intended it to be that way. She just hoped that Amy didn't fall for Jake.

Rosa sat at her desk, and watched Jake make a scene about it being the worst date ever, then beat Santiago into getting into Holt's office. She did hope that Jake would win, as losing the car would be worse than making Amy suffer on her date, and hate Jake more.

"Hey Peralta?" Rosa said, walking up to his desk. They were currently tied on 81.

"Hey Rosa" Jake said, searching his desk hastily "What's up?" He asked

"What are you doing?" Rosa asked

"I need to win. I need a case" Jake said, still looking

"I think I can help" She said, passing him a file, Jake's eyes lit up, and they walked off togethr.

Santiago ran into the bullpen, dragging a tired and heavily breathing perp.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present Carl Laudson who stole £3,000" She said passing him to a uniform "Santiago takes the lead with 1 minute left" She said reading her watch. "Suck it, Peralta" She celebrated.

"Oh no" Jake said unenthusiastically

"That's right oh no. Oh no. You don't seem worried. Why aren't you worried?" She assked. Rosa watched the ordeal from her desk, as Jake casually leant back in his chair and shouted 'BRING IN THE JOHNS'

"I ran a prostitution ring through vice and arrested 30 guys for soliciting" Jake said

"That's not a felony" Amy interjected

"It is when it's your second offence, which is the case for ten of these gentlemen. Fun fact, four of them are actually called John. Ironic. Anyway, ten more for Peralta, accept your fate" He said

"Never" she replied

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One. Jake wins, Amy loses" Jake said before making a big scene of winning. Rosa danced and celebrated along with Jake, pleased that her case worked. Rosa laughed as Jake 'proposed' to her, the look on Amy's face alone showed how much she hated this, it really calmed Rosa down, especially as after Jake threw the ring at Amy, he danced back to her, and pulled some streamers from her hair.

She smiled as he gave her that 'Trust me' look. And Rosa winked at him, as his hand lingered in her hair for a second longer than necessary.

Whilst Jake went on his date, Rosa tried to avoid Charles all evening. She left the bar early to return to her place, when Jake came in soon after

"How was your date?" She asked as he walked in to her bedroom, to find her sitting crossed legged on the bed reading her book. She put it down as he walked in, dog-earring the page.

"Actually. Not that bad. We got called to some Cargo Drop Site, and spent about three hours on a stakeout, trying to catch these guys. Then we got to make a scene to bring them in" Jake said

"So. Nothing happened? Just police work?" Rosa asked

"Well we intended to go back to our date after, but by the time we got back to the Precinct, and got confessions from the perps, it was too late, we decided to just go home" Jake said

"Well. I hope you had fun" Rosa said, trying her best to smile. Still a little jealous. She leaned up and kissed Jake. His lips lingering for a few seconds.

Jake's mind was running in circles. He had always thought he would end up with Rosa. You don't o what they had done for 12 years without developing some feelings. Hell he had so many feelings for Rosa. She meant everything to him. But he saw a different side of Amy tonight. He saw the real her. Not the uptight workaholic. She was playing on his mind too.

Jake shrugged it off. It was Rosa who was in front of him. Rosa who wanted him, who kissed him and made love to him. And he was happy with that. He saw beside her on the bed, and let himself get lost in her kiss.


	15. Chapter 15: The Ebony Falcon

**Chapter Fifteen: The Ebony Falcon. **

"Hey, you know what tonight is?" Rosa asked that morning, before they went to work.

"Wednesday?" Jake asked

"No" Rosa replied Jake laughed

"How could I forget. 13 years ago today. God the years have just flown by" Jake said

"You did remember" She said happily. It was 13 years ago today since they first started whatever they had now.

"Here" Jake said, pulling a small, gift-wrapped box from his pocket, and passing it to Rosa

"Ah Jake. You shouldn't have" She said

"Shut up" He laughed in that comforting tone. Like the one when Boyle told everyone to go after he had been shot. "You know I wanted to. Besides. It's the least I can do" He said. She smiled and opened the gift, to reveal a box, inside which was a stunning pair of earrings. Small cold studs, which matched the necklace which he had got her the previous year. The gold coin one, which she wore almost every day. She dreaded to think how much they had cost. She knew that Jake was not as broke as he made out to be.

"Jake, they're beautiful. Thank you" She said She pulled the earrings from the box, and placed them in her ears. Jake looked at her, eyes flicking between her and the earrings

"You're beautiful" He replied. She leant up to his lips, and kissed him softly. A loving kiss. Which he returned.

"I have a gift for you too. But you'll have to wait until tonight for it" She said seductively

"Can't wait" Jake replied

"Me neither. Now. Pizza or Chinese tonight?" She asked They always did that on their anniversary. A reminder of when they first got together. Take out, shitty movie and lots of sex.

"Actually. I was planning on cooking something for you" Jake replied, taking Rosa by surprise

"Oh really?" She asked

"Yeah. Prepare yourself for an incredible meal" He said, with a smile.

"I look forward to it" She replied.

"Oh" He said leaning in to her ear "But your pussy is dessert, and you can only taste it form my tongue" He said. Rosa's mouth opened as her eyes lowered in lust. Jake winked at her and walked away, leaving a horny and stunned Rosa behind.

They went to work and carried on with their day.

Rosa and Jake met up after the Wife or Dog case. Everyone had gone on lunch, so they decided to invade his desk, trying to find out a definitive answer. After almost the entire lunch break of searching, they concluded that if the answer was there, it was deeply hidden.

"You know, there is one way to find out" Jake said

"How?" Rosa asked

"Hack into the database, and find his next of Kin, his wife must be on there, somewhere" Jake said

"One. That is SO illegal. Two, we need Captains approval or above, and I don't think we can justify that to Holt" Rosa said

"You never know" Jake replied

"I think we do. It's Holt" She replied

"Yeah, you're right. I'll still find out though" He admitted

"Thank you" She said, before they decided that if they stayed any longer it would seem suspicious, so they separated to go and carry on with their jobs.

Jake had a stressful evening, talking to Terry and his kids, as Rosa had an equally stressful one trying to calm down Gina. When their shift finished at 8pm. Jake arrived home before Rosa, and he ran her a bath. She got home and he greeted her at the door with a kiss, and a slap to her ass.

"Dinner will be 45 minutes, but the bath is full and hot. Go relax" He said passing her a beer.

"I'm so lucky" She replied, as she leant in and kissed him again. Jake went back to the kitchen and began cooking her favourite. Steak. Now alone, his mind wandered back to Terry and the risks he faced by bringing Terry into a mission. He was only just back to the field. It would be more than a challenge. And he was worried.

He tried to lose his worry in cooking, but realised that the only time that his mind didn't wander to things like that was when he was with Rosa.

He figured that he had about five minutes left on dinner. He had set the table, with a large candle, lit. Placemats, knives, and forks, and two glasses of Merlot.

Rosa got out the bath, having really enjoyed it. Jake had known about Gina's incident and had known that Rosa and Amy were assigned to look into it. The thought of Jake being so thoughtful with this only made her love him more. She dried her hair, and slipped on something sensuous but comfortable. A black dress. Low cut on the chest, which ended on the upper side of mid-thigh.

She had to admit that she looked stunning. And this was one of the dresses that Jake had bought for her over the years. She paired it with a pair of black heels, and walked out of her room, towards the kitchen.

Jake looked up when he heard the gentle click of heels approaching. He turned to her and nearly dropped his bottle of wine as his eyes trailed her body. She was incredibly beautiful, and he had never classed himself as lucky as he did nw. He walked up to her and took her hand.

"You're stunning" He said kissing it. She blushed slightly. He led her to the table, pulled out her chair for her, and helped her sit down. Then walked off to the kitchen and returned with two steaming plates. He placed hers in front of her, and she smiled looking at it. Steak cooked to perfection, a variety of vegetables, and some potatoes in a sauce which he knew that she loved.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Jake" She said

"Thank you" He replied.

They enjoyed their delightful dinner, which Rosa had to admit was incredible, she was always amazed by how well Jake cooked.

They finished their meal. And Jake walked her over to the couch, sitting beside her and putting on Robocop. A film which he knew she liked, but had seen enough times not to mind if he started to tease her throughout.

He did, about ten minutes in, his hand went from her thigh to under the fabric of her dress. As he moved his hand up, he felt lace.

"Happy anniversary" She whispered to him. She knew lace was one of the things he found sexiest. She was wearing no bra. Nothing but her heels, the dress, and the lace thong.

They didn't make it to her room that night.

The following morning, Jake and Rosa awoke early. Still on the couch

"It gets better every year" She muttered

"You get better" Jake replied

"We have to go to work" She muttered catching eye of the clock. Jake groaned "I would so much prefer to spend all day with you" He replied

"I'd love that too, but you know we can't" She said sadly.

"Yeah I know" Jake said. They got up, dressed and went to work, they didn't see one another all day, both knew that they would be out late.

Which Jake did. He himself didn't get home until gone 12am. He made himself dinner and left hers on the stove, keeping warm. He heard the door click as it opened.

Rosa returned home later, almost 1am.

"What's up?" Jake asked as she walked into the apartment. He turned down the stove and walked over to kiss her hello.

"Hey" she replied, dropping her purse onto the couch.

"How did it go with Gina?" Jake asked

"Well. She put in a complaint against me and Amy with Holt" Rosa said

"Really?" Jake said

"Yeah. Apparently she didn't like it when I told her we hit a dead end on her B and E" Rosa said

"But almost all B and E's end up like that. She knows that" Jake said

"Yeah but... What can you do?" Rosa asked

"What did you do?" Jake asked

"Amy and I went over there, and asked helped to install seconds locks, and window locks, and set her lights on timers" Rosa explained

"You did good" He said. She smiled

"How was your undercover sting?" She asked

"I pissed off Sarge" He said

"How?" Rosa asked

"I got scared for him and his kids, jumped the gun and Sarge then hit me a load" Jake said

"He hit you? Wow. You really must have pissed him off" Rosa said

"I didn't mean to" Jake said, passing Rosa her bowl of dinner

"Thanks" She replied

They ate and watched TV until they decided to go to bed, they had both had a long day and were tired.


	16. Chapter 16: Operation Broken Feather

**Chapter Sixteen: Operation Broken Feather**

"We are going to KICK ASS today" Jake said as he got up that morning. Rosa watched him slyly, as he danced around the kitchen. Today was their annual football game against the Fire department, and given Jake's history with Boone, she concluded that Jake was in for the win.

Rosa watched, as Jake gave the big speech and then, with albeit a little help from Terry, Jake scored a goal.

They won with a triumphant victory, and celebrated that night at Shaw's bar.

"TO THE NINE-NINE!" Terry said holding up his glass, and they all cheered.

A few drinks down the line, Rosa and Jake decided to leave. Boyle too, so it didn't seem odd.

As soon as they got back, Jake sat down at his laptop, whilst Rosa walked off to her room. She came out a few minutes later wearing an almost see-through Lingerie one-piece and a thin robe over it.

"Are you ready to celebrate your victory?" She asked in a sultry voice

"In a minute. I just have to do one thing first" Jake replied, not looking up from his laptop. Rosa walked over and sat beside him. Surprised to see that he had logged into his NYPD account.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I have an open case. One that's bugging me. Murderer. I've been chasing him for like three months now. I have him almost dead to rights. I know where he is, I've done enough stakeouts, to work his entire daily routine. He has a motive, the Victim owed him about $15,000, he has no alibi, I have witnesses, but no CCTV footage or fingerprints. I just need some evidence to get this in the bag" Jake said

"Ok. You said the murder was three months ago?" Rosa asked

"Give or take, yes" Jake replied

"Ok. Well run me through the crime scene" She said

"Not much. Some hikers called in a dead DOA, maimed, dismembered. We found a hand half a mile away. But there were no fingerprints on the body. We went to the dead guy's house and found that he had been murdered in there, then the body dragged away, about three miles to the park" Jake said

"How did they drag him?" Rosa asked

"They found him on a blanket. I assume they dragged him on that. But nothing on the blanket" Jake said

"So, he wore gloves. Have you been through this guy's trash to find any?" She asked

"By the time that came, it was too late" Jake said

"Well. What about the murder weapon?" She asked

"There was a semi-blunt kitchen knife found in the apartment. Crime techs matched the blood to the victim, but there was no fingerprints" Jake said

"Anything in the apartment?" she asked

"No. And nothing in the hall either" He added

"Well. What about the door?" She asked

"What?" He asked

"He must have broken into the apartment somehow" She said

"Here" Jake said tapping a few keys and bringing up pictures of the crime scene.

"When were these taken?" She asked

"At the time" Jake said

"And did you find the break in tool inside? He found the murder weapon inside the apartment, so how did he get in? These pictures clearly show the door had been bust open" Rosa said

"Nothing in the apartment, or in the hall" Jake said

"Well it has to be somewhere" She said

"He dragged the body out. He could easily have brought it" Jake said

"There is no easy way to drag a body 3 miles. It must have gone in a car" She said

"I guess" Jake said

"Well. He'd have his hands full, and the body would have showed wood splinters if the weapon touched the body. Did it?" She asked. He shook his head

"No" He replied

"Have Crime Techs released the scene yet?" she asked

"No. Still under investigation" Jake said

"Come on" She said

"What?" Jake asked, finally turning to look at her "Wow" He said

"Come on. Let's go solve this case" She said

"But... Fuck Rosa" He said looking at her body

"Later. Solve the case, and you know the deal" She said with a wink, she walked off to get changed, and before Jake had even logged out of his computer, she had returned in her usual jeans, top and jacket attire

"Let's go" She said grabbing her car keys.

They drove to the site, and Jake showed his badge to the on-duty guard who nodded, letting them in.

"Ok. So, there's CCTV outside, shows him going into the building. We lose him, and we have no view of him ever leaving. So, he must have gotten out through the basement, which connects to a garage" Jake said

"Why come in that way? If he didn't have a weapon when he came in, then he must have something hidden inside" Rosa said

"You'd have thought" Jake said. They walked around and Rosa noticed a screw on the floor

"Was this noted?" She asked to the screw. Jake looked

"I told them not to, you get bits all over the place" He said. Rosa looked around

"Looks like it came from the air vent" She said noticing the vent was only held on by 3 screws now.

"Is it?" Jake asked. Rosa slipped on some blood gloves.

"Give me a leg up?" she asked. Jake picked her up with ease, and pulling a tool from her picket, she made quick work of the air vent, opening it, and poking her head inside

"BINGO!" She called

"No way! You actually found it?" he asked

"I found more than just it" She replied, pulling out a crowbar, and a box of gloves.

"How the fuck do you do that?" Jake asked

"Always the case. When me and you get on a job together, out of hours we solve it quick. Come on, let's go and get some analysis on this" She said. They drove to the 98 which was closer and had the crime techs analyse it. An anxious 10 minute wait then they were called in.

"So. We did our analysis, and yeah. The fingerprints match the Murderer" The tech said

"Way to go, we cracked the case!" Rosa celebrated

"You're incredible" Jake replied. They stopped by the Nine-nine on their way home, and Jake put through an arrest warrant, before they went back home and Rosa slipped back into her lingerie, only to have it ripped from her moments later by Jake.

-The Next Morning-

Jake and Rosa had their usual routine of getting to work, but as soon as Jake arrived in and checked his emails, finding his warrant had been approved, he grabbed Rosa, they drove for about three minutes, arrested the perp then drove back before even Amy got to the Precinct.

"I'm going to grab some breakfast, I'll see you in a bit" Jake said as Holt walked up to him.

Rosa sat at her desk when the phone rang. It was downstairs.

"Detective Diaz" She greeted

"Diaz, it's Marty. Just so you know, Detective Pembroke from Major crimes is on his way over, they have taken over a murder which Detective Peralta is on, some murder from three years ago" Marty said

"WHAT?" Rosa yelled hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Amy and Terry asked hearing the commotion

"The Vulture's on his way, for Jake's murder" Rosa said quickly as they ran over to Jake.

"Jake! JAKE!" Amy hissed

"Uh oh! This can't be good!" Jake said seeing Rosa's facial expression

"Major Crimes Division just called. They're taking over your murder case! The Vulture is on his way here now!" Terry said. Jake locked eyes with Rosa who nodded. Confirming it for him

"NO! Doesn't that guy get tired of stealing our cases?" Jake asked "He took one from me and Rosa last week" Jake said referring to when Pembroke caught the guy after he had made them run up ten flights of stairs. They were both so pissed off that night they just ranted until the early hours of the morning. After a few beers, it got quite entertaining.

"Don't worry. We can stall him until you get the confession" Amy promised him "We rehearsed this everyone. This is not a drill. Everyone know their assignments?" she asked. Rosa and Jake had planned their Operation Broken Feather after their last interaction with the Vulture, and the group split off to their own assignments. Jake ran into the interrogation room, whilst Rosa went to the stairs.

Rosa got a message. 'The vulture still flies' Rosa took her shot. She walked down the stairs, and tried hard to flirt imagining it was Jake, although, she still found the Vulture kind of hot. Not so much after the other week though.

"Hey Pembroke" She greeted "What do you say we go talk about a case in the break room?" She asked sultrily.

"What case?" He asked

"The case of how you got so damn sexy" She replied huskily

"God owed me a favour. Case closed" He said walking off. Rosa bit back her frustration, telling Amy that he was still on the move.

When she got back into the Bullpen, Jake was walking out with Pembroke.

"I did it!" He called. Before walking over

"He confessed to killing the neighbour too" He whispered to Rosa, whose eyes widened in shock.

Once Pembroke had gone, Jake and Rosa returned to the crime scene which they had invaded that night.

"How did we not know about the neighbour?" Jake asked walking to the next door over and knocking on it

"NYPD Open up!" He called. No reply. He knocked again. This time there was a scratching noise inside. Rosa and Jake drew their guns and knocked the door in, and were overcome with the foulest smell.

"Yep. Definitely dead" Jake said referring to the dead body on the floor being eaten by rats. The cause of the scratching. They called in crime techs, but the body had been decomposing for about three months, and the window to the fire escape had been broken.

Gus confessed to having been seen as he went down to the basement, and killed the neighbour in his apartment too.

Open and shut case, Rosa and Jake were pleased.

-One Week Later-

It was the end of the day. Jake and Rosa had been separate all day. Jake arrived home soon after Rosa, as he got caught up in traffic with Amy.

"Your home" Rosa greeted

"Hey" Jake said sitting beside her on the couch, for once not kissing her.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Did you know that Amy took a job interview with Major Crimes?" He asked

"Amy? She's leaving? I thought she wanted to be captain" Rosa questioned

"She does. She turned down the job" Jake said

"Oh" Rosa replied "So, what's the problem?" She asked

"Nothing. I was just saying" Jake replied. They sat in silence watching TV, until they got tired and went to bed. Jake couldn't focus. He was too focused on his thoughts. The thought of Amy leaving made him sad. It really did. He was starting to have feelings for her, and he hated himself for it. He knew that while Amy flirted with him, he knew that she would definitely not go out with him. She was too obsessed with rules to date a cop.

But Rosa. What he had with Rosa was prefect. He rolled over to face her, sleeping beside her. He leant over and placed a kiss to her cheek. Rosa stirred, smiled and met his lips

"Sorry" He whispered

"Don't worry" She whispered back. He wrapped his arms around her as he finally found sleep. Happy with the girl in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17: The Party

**Chapter Seventeen: The Party**

Despite concluding that what he felt for Amy was nothing more than a puppy crush, Jake could not help himself but flirt with her. This was something that Rosa had cottoned on to early on, and was starting to get frustrated, however, this was mainly from her own jealousy.

"He's Captain Holt's husband. Captain Raymond holt? We're invited to the Captain's birthday party" Rosa explained shortly to Jake. He paused for a split second before he turned back to the slipped out of her words. He already knew something was wrong. She was always short, but her tone had a sharpness she never used on him. She left him wondering

After their impromptu meeting about 'Adult Parties' the squad continued with their work, before finishing for the day. Rosa and Jake went back to hers to get changed

"Are you pissed with me?" Jake asked

"No" Rosa replied bluntly. "What makes you think that?" She added after a second

"Hmm. I don't know. The sharpness of your tone. The angry looks" He replied, squaring up to her now they were out of work, and knowing that if she started to get her hackles up, he could touch her, hold her and calm her down the way he knew how to, but the way he never could at work... Well. The way he had to be careful doing at work.

"No. I'm not pissed off with you, it's just..." She began, then stopped, sighed and her voice changed from sharp, to soft, quieter. Calmer. "Jake" She began, "Do you like Amy?" She asked

"Yeah. She's my colleague, I have to-" Jake started when Rosa cut him off. Walking up to him.

"No. Jake do you like Amy?" She said. Jake looked at her and took a deep breath.

"Yes" He admitted. Rosa felt a stab to her heart at his words "But it's just a puppy crush. It will never go anywhere" He said, his tone reassuring. Despite Rosa's rationality of uncertainty about Jake's feelings for Amy, and their likelihood to develop over time, she wanted to believe him. For her short-term peace of mind.

"What makes you so sure?" Rosa asked after a moment of thought.

"Well, for starters its Amy. She doesn't like me. She would never date a cop. But also, it means nothing. I don't fantasise about her. I don't think of her the way I think of you. I could never hold her the way I hold you" Jake said taking her hands "I could never kiss her, the way I kiss you" Jake replied, leaning in and kissing her. It took her a few seconds, but she relaxed into the kiss.

"Rosa I am not going to leave you for her. I promise" Jake said. Rosa looked into his eyes and saw nothing but sincerity

"Ok" she replied

"Are we good?" Jake asked. She smiled at him

"Of course" She said

"Good" He said kissing her once more

"Come on. We're already late" she said

"I need to get a bottle of wine, so I'll meet you there" He promised, as he walked out. She made her way to meet the rest. She arrived around the same time as Hitchcock and Scully. Gina arriving after her, and Jake 30 minutes late.

They went in, and it was barely any time before Terry called their Party Huddle.

"What is going on out there? We can't tell cop stories, Kevin doesn't find me charming, and a native English speaker referred to Holt as Hilarious. I am flummoxed. That's a word I learned for this party and I am it!" Jake said

"Rosa" Jake asked half dressed, calling to Rosa in the shower

"What?" She called back, he walked into the bathroom.

"I need some help. I want a posh word I can use to make me seem smarter than I am. But it has to be something I can easily work into a conversation" Jake said.

"Hmm" Rosa said as she thought about that for a moment. Jake heard the water stop, as she walked out the shower and wrapped a towel around her waist, beads of water dripping down her naked torso, disappearing from her flat stomach into the towel tied lowly on her hips.

"How about flummoxed?" she suggested.

"Flummoxed?" Jake asked

"Yeah it means... Bewildered. Like... It's a word that means 'mind blown'" She said

"Perfect. Thanks" Jake said walking out, but not before running his hand over her naked body, settling it on her towel-clad ass, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Well. I'm doing fine" Amy boasted

"Really?" Jake asked "Raymond, those slacks are a knockout" He mocked. Rosa smiled at his impression

"You think he heard that?" Amy asked

"Only because you yelled it" Jake replied

"Shut up. From now on, we play to our strengths. Charles. You know everything about food. Only talk about that" Sarge said as he started handing out assignments, before they split off.

Rosa was enjoying her evening with Gina. The wine she was drinking went down nicely as about ten psychologists analysed everything that Gina said. She just watched. That was until;

"OUT!" Holt shouted. Terry, Jake and Amy came down the stairs, with Holt pointing outside. He slammed the door shut and Gina walked over to her

"What's going on?" She asked

"I don't know" Rosa replied.

Charles came and joined them, as did Hitchcock and Scully. Rosa concluded that without Terry, she was the responsible detective.

"I think we've overstayed our welcome" Rosa said. They said goodbye to everyone at the party, and thanked a still very angry Holt for his hospitality and left.

Rosa went home and found Jake inside, sat on the couch, starring at the blank TV.

"What the Hell happened?" she asked, slamming the door behind her

"I tried to find the New Yorker, I found Amy snooping through Holt's DVR, Sarge came up to scald us, but Holt and Kevin came in so we hid in the bathroom, where Santiago's allergies alerted Holt to where we were, then we got kicked out" Jake said

"Oh my God!" Rosa replied. Walking off to the bedroom, and changing out of her dress

"Yeah. I fucked up" Jake said, knowing it was safer not to follow her, despite his want to.

"At least you know you've fucked up" Rosa replied from the other room.

"Yeah. I just wish I knew why Kevin didn't like us" Jake said

"Aside from the violation of privacy?" Rosa asked walking back into the room in one of his shirts, which hung off her small frame. She sat beside Jake on the couch, resting her legs over his, letting his shirt ride up on her silky thighs. Jake relaxed a bit, and lay back on the couch, placing his hand on her legs, running his hand up and down her soft skin, lovingly.

"Yeah. I mean. It's like he hates cops" Jake said

"He is married to one" Rosa reminded him

"Cops have changed a lot in the years they've been together" Jake replied

"Maybe that's it" Rosa suggested

"True. 30 years ago, he would be ridiculed for being black and gay" Jake said

"Yeah" Rosa replied

"I'm dreading going into work tomorrow" he said. Rosa took pity on him

"Come on. Let me make you forget all about it" She said with a seductive wink. She took his hand, pulled him up and walked him into the bedroom. She pushed him on the bed and straddled him. His member rising very quickly to full length and hardness. She moaned as she rocked his hips against hers.

His hands found the hem of her shirt, pulling them up and to his delight he discovered that she was not wearing a bra. She stood up and let him watch, as she danced her hands down her toned stomach, settling into the waistband of her lace thong, before she slipped them down her legs and kicked them off. Jake watched her in awe.

"Rosa" he moaned she slipped of his shirt, Pants and underwear, straddling him once more now they were both naked. She slipped his member inside her, and started bouncing and rocking on his hips. Moaning his name, her hands on his chest to balance herself.

"Fuck! Rosa that's so good" he moaned, rolling his head backwards and losing himself in the feel of her.

"Not good enough if you can still talk" Rosa replied, picking up the pace, and watching as Jake's hands went for her breasts, pinching, toying and teasing her sensitive nipples.

His eyes were now closed, and his breath was bated as he was brought closer and closer, until he found his release, hers only a few seconds after.

She collapsed next to him.

"Maybe, instead of being embarrassed, we should do something to fix the problem" Rosa said, once they had calmed down from their high.

"What are you suggesting?" Jake asked

"Give them the meal they wanted" She replied

"Ok. Yeah, we can get everyone involved. Amy can choose the restaurant. She has enough recon on him now. Boyle can pick the menu. Terry the champagne. Gina can give back the silver-wear she had inevitably stolen, and Scully can sing" Jake said

"Nice one" She replied, leaning in and kissing him again, he kissed back with passion, before he took her quickly and pinned her under him.

"Your turn, baby" He whispered huskily in her ear before his lips met her neck. She moaned at the contact. He slipped his hand down and caressed the top of her thigh, slipping between her legs and stroking her sodden core.

"I owe you for tonight" He whispered against her lips, before lowering her body, and trailing his tongue down her hot skin, settling on her inner thigh

"Jake" she moaned softly, as he slipped his tongue between her folds, and alternated between licking up and down her slit, teasing her clit and pleasuring her inner thighs.

"Jake" She moaned, over and over as his tongue worked her closer and closer to an orgasm. "Please" She moaned. "Please Jake, please" She moaned. Over and over, louder and louder. Jake could hear the desperation in her voice, he pulled up just long enough to whisper to her;

"Do you like that, Baby?" He asked her

"Please Jake, make me cum, please" She begged. It was enough for Jake. He lowered his mouth back to her, and slipped a finger inside her folds, pressing against her aching G spot.

Between his expert mouth and finger, he watched her come undone for him. Her hips rocked uncontrollably, as she gushed from his ministrations. He didn't stop until she had come down from her high.

"Fuck babe!" she moaned. He looked down at her with a hungry look in his eye

"We're not down get sweetheart, on your hands and knees" He instructed. She did as she was told, and he slipped inside her.

"Jake!" She cried out at the contact feeling him stretch out her tight, wet core.

"What do you want babe?" Jake asked her, whilst pounding into her with passion. She pushed her ass back into him, lowered her breasts to the duvet, turned up and looked up at him with a dark, hungry look in her eye, he smirked in response.

"You are amazing!" He growled, pulling out. He reached over for some lube, and traced his finger over her tight ass, slipping them inside, before positioning himself and sinking himself balls deep within her tight ass.

"Fuck babe!" He growled as she began moaning louder and rocking her hips in time with his.

They continued, growing closer until they finally reached their orgasm, intense and powerful, they collapsed beside one another on the bed.

"I love how dirty you are" He moaned to her

"Your little secret" She replied.


	18. Chapter 18: The Full Boyle

**Chapter Eighteen: Full Boyle**

It had been nearly a month since the Captains' Party and Boyle had grown some great confidence since then. The squad were gathered around Jake's desk in the bullpen, watching Charles prance around the room.

Rosa had opted to sit on Jake's desk, his hand on her ass, as no one could see.. Rosa sat behind Jake in the meeting, watching as Jake let Boyle take charge. She pulled Jake over after the meeting.

"Be safe. Don't get shot" she said

"I'll try" He said.

Jake was getting changed with Boyle. He was surprised when he felt a shot of jealousy through him when Boyle mentioned his love for Rosa. But Jake quickly brushed it aside. They carried out their sting until the end of their shift, agreeing to go back the next day.

Whilst Charles went off to use the bathroom, Jake got his phone out and called Rosa

"Hey" He greeted

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked

"You never ring me at work" She replied

"Oh. True. Look, don't be mad-" Jake started when Rosa cut him off

"WHAT did you do?" she asked

"I'll be home late tonight" He said

"How late? How come?" she asked

"I don't know how late, but I'm going on a date with Charles" Jake said

"... What?" Rosa asked after a pause

"I heard how that sounded. No, Charles has gone full Boyle, but he doesn't want to cancel his date so I agreed to double date" Jake said

"Who are you going with?" Rosa asked

"I don't know. Some woman named Bernice, but she's friends with Vivian so she's probably much older than me" Jake said

"Have a great time" She said

"I won't. Do you have any idea how much I would rather have a date with you?" Jake asked Rosa smiled at that

"But then Charles would know" Rosa said sadly, hoping that Jake would say that he didn't care, and that they should start telling people.

"Right" Jake said, realising that Rosa would never want to go public with him. It was a cold reminder which he kept letting himself forget. "Anyway, I have to go, Charles is coming back. I'll stop by later" He promised

"Have fun" Rosa replied, as Jake hung up. She listened to the dial tone for a second before putting the phone down. Sighing before returning to her work.

Jake sat at the table, after exaggerating how attractive she was when he first saw her. She was very into him. More than he was anticipating. She seemed nice enough, but she was not Rosa. Jake could not help but compare the two. Both loved Die Hard, both loved the Nets. She loved Cops, Diaz was a cop. She was attractive, but Jake had a thing for Rosa.

He found her voice too enthusiastic and she was very open. One thing that he liked about Rosa was how layered she was. How she was a constant battle. You had to keep working on her. He guessed that was how 13 years later, he was still as crazy about her as he was back at the academy if not more so. He loved Rosa. And as much as he had in common with Bernice, she wasn't Rosa.

After Charles had gone, and the girls had returned from the bathroom, he apologised to them and helped them put on their coats, hurrying them out the back, as he saw Charles approaching from the front. He pulled him away, and it ended with them both getting pepper sprayed.

Jake sent Charles home, and then went home himself. Inside, he was surprised to find Rosa not there. He went straight for the bathroom, and started washing his eyes, trying to get rid of as much pepper spray as possible. After half an hour of washing, the pain was finally gone. His vision was still a little blurry, and his eyes were bloodshot and swollen, but he was comfortable enough to go and sit on the couch, watch, or at least listen to some TV.

Rosa had decided that she would work late. If Jake was not at home, there was no point in her being home. She managed to convince (With little effort) Amy to stay and work late. They finished all they could do by half nine, and decided to go home.

As she opened the door, she heard the cock of a gun and she quickly pulled out her own

"NYPD. Identify Yourself!" She heard the voice of Jake

"Jake?" she asked, watching as he lowered his gun and visibly relaxed

"Rosa?" He asked. Jake knew something was wrong. She walked up to him, and saw his eyes.

"Oh my God! Jake are you alright? What happened?" she asked

"I'm fine it's just... I had a fight with Boyle" Jake said

"Pepper spray?" Rosa identified

"Yeah" He said

"Does it still hurt?" she asked

"It's sore" He replied

"Hang on" She replied she disappeared off for a minute, then returned and sat beside Jake on the couch. She passed him a mug

"Drink it" She said. It was only water, but Jake hadn't realised how thirsty he was.

"Thanks" he said placing the mug on what he thought was the coffee table. Rosa caught the mug before it hit the floor and placed it firmly on the coffee table.

"Here" She said leaning Jake back so his head was in her lap. She turned off the TV and turned to Jake

"So. Run me through the evening" She said. She had a cloth and some warm saltwater, which she doused the cloth in, then placed over his eyes. Jake found the cloth comforting

"Well. The date was ok. Bernice" Jake said, continuing as Rosa snorted at the name "Was nice. She's really into Die hard and the Nets... Although I think she was trying too much, she was telling me what she sleeps in and all" Jake said

"Sounds a bit of a slut" Rosa replied

"Yeah. It was very... I like this, I do this. She just said everything. There was nothing to work out like there is with you. I really wished I was on that date with you" Jake said. Rosa thought about what she could say now to tell Jake that he could, but she wouldn't find any words. He carried on talking

"Anyway. Charles started to get out of control so the girls excused themselves. I told Charles to go and that I would make up some excuse for him, which I did. But as they were getting their coats on, I saw Boyle outside" Jake said

"He came back?" Rosa asked dousing the cloth again and placing it back on his eyes.

"Yeah. He stopped by a pawn shop, had a ring and was going to propose to her. I managed to throw the ring in some hot dog water" Jake said

"Eww" Rosa replied

"I know. But then we pepper sprayed one another. And we thought that pouring soda in our eyes " Jake said

"I bet that didn't help much. Is this any better now?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks" He said as the water she had used, had broken the oil molecules up, and had gotten them from his eyes. He sat up as she pulled off the cloth, and placed on a towel, so he could dry himself.

"Thanks" He said. Now with a head ache from the ordeal. He pulled out Charles' phone from his pocket

"Is that Boyle's?" She asked, noting it was buzzing like crazy

"Yeah" He said. They listened to a voicemail from Vivian, which was very graphic.

"Do you want me to go back to the streets and get the ring back?" Rosa asked

"Could you?" Jake asked. Rosa nodded. She left and returned a short while later with a ring, and pizza

"You're the best" He said kissing her softly. She smiled and they tucked into their pizza.

"Charles could get engaged" Jake said smiling

"Because of you" Rosa said. Jake took her hand

"Because of us" He confirmed. She smiled at that.


	19. Chapter 19: The Apartment

**Chapter Nineteen: The Apartment**

"Thanks Dad" Jake said. The room rang silent. Jake looked over to Rosa who was staring at him

"Why is everyone staring at me?" He asked

"You just called Captain Holt Dad" Rosa replied "You said thanks dad" She added

"What? No, I didn't I said thanks man" Jake replied. Rosa knew Jake was good at thinking on the spot. She had to give him that.

"Do you see me as a father figure, Peralta?" Holt asked

"No. If anything I see you as a bother figure, because you're always bothering me" Jake said

"Hey. Show your father some respect" Terry said getting angry

"No, no, no, no Jacob. I take it as a compliment" He said

"It's not a big deal. I called Vivian 'mom' once and she's my fiancé." Charles defended

"Guys. Jump on that! Boyle has psychosexual issues" Jake said

"Old news. But you calling Holt Daddy" Amy said

"Hey. Daddy is not on the table here" Jake said

"But you did call him 'dad' dude" The perp said

"You shut up. You've done nothing but lie since you got here" Jake said

"Alright. I was lying about the hold up. But the dad thing happened" The perp said

"AH HA!" Jake celebrated "He admitted that his alibi was a lie. It was a trap. All part of my crazy devious plan" Jake said

"Well I believe you" Holt said

"Thank you" Jake thanked

"Son" Holt added "You want to talk about it later over a game of catch?" Holt asked

"I'd like that" Jake admitted.

After the debacle. Jake sent his perp back into the holding cell, and ran into Rosa outside, waiting for him.

"Daddy" She whispered to him in a sultry tone

"That's gotten me in enough trouble today already" Jake hissed back to her. Remembering last night

Flashback

"Daddy, I've bene bad" Rosa moaned as she walked over and sat on Jake's lap. Jake, looked down at her. Naked. He shut off the TV and carried her into her room, placing her over his knee.

"Have you been bad?" He asked

"Yes" She replied

"Yes, what?" He asked

"Yes, daddy" She replied. His hand started caressing her ass.

"What have you done?" He asked, as his finger drifted up to her dripping core, before rubbing her arousal into her ass. She moaned at the feeling

"I'm so wet for you daddy" She replied

"Am I going to have to punish you?" He asked.

"Mmm. I think so, Daddy. I think you have to teach me a lesson" She said. His hand delivered a few sharp spanks to her ass. She gasped at each one, moaning lightly.

"Does that feel good?" He asked, returning his fingers to her core

"Yes, Daddy" She replied, moaning as he fingered her a little.

"So wet. Is your punishment turning you on even more?" He asked

"Mmm, yes daddy" She said

"That's so naughty. You're such a bad girl" He muttered to her as he delivered two more spanks to her ass. This time harder.

"Oh! Daddy that hurt" She said innocently. Jake knew how much he could actually do before hurting her, and it was a lot more than this. He knew by how wet her pussy was, and her voice that she was just really enjoying it.

"Well then. Maybe it will teach you not to be a dirty little girl" He replied

"But I've been so bad daddy, do you think few spanks will make up for it?" she asked. Another hard spank

"That's for questioning my methods" Jake said

"Sorry Daddy" she said. Jake picked her up, and placed her on her knees. He pulled off his shirt and pushed down his pants. Kicking them off

"Please daddy, can I taste you?" She asked, looking up at his rock hard member hopefully

"Go on" Jake replied, and she brought herself down on him to give him an insanely good blow job. She never ceased to amaze him with her skill.

She sucked on his cock for as long as he could take before he picked her up, pushed her back against a wall, and pushed his member inside her. He fucked her relentlessly. She was already so close, and her sucking had got him close too.

"This... Is what... You get" He hissed to her, as he managed to spank her once more. Harder than any of the others. Her scream got lost in her throat as she reached her climax.

"Remember this next time you consider being bad" he whispered to her as he came down from his high

"Oh, I will" She replied with a wink.

"Thanks for defending me by the way" He said

"I'm so naughty daddy" She moaned to him

"Stop it" He growled back, pushing her into the evidence room.

The day drifted past quickly as they had spent a good portion in the Evidence room. They went home that night, and still managed another round, before Jake decided to go back to his apartment to get some stuff that night as he had not been there for... Well he had not stayed the night there for a few months.

As Jake walked in to his place he found a letter on the floor. As he had been staying with Rosa, he had just put all of his mail in the tub. This one though, he decided to read. He found out that the building was going co-op so his apartment would no longer be rent controlled, and he would need $430,000 to buy the apartment.

"Well... Fuck" Jake said as he picked up what he needed and went back to Rosa's with the letter in hand.

"You seem Jolly. Excited about our evaluations tomorrow?" She asked

"CRAP! I forgot about them too" He said

"What's wrong?" she asked and he handed her the letter. She read it.

"Oh crap" She replied

"Yep" Jake replied

"Well. You can always live with me. You are anyway" Rosa said

"Thanks" He replied, as he climbed into bed beside her, booking an appointment with the bank the following morning, before their evaluations.

Jake and Gina stood in his apartment. Talking through his finances, not that surprised when Gina said that he was bankrupt. He had a little saved in the bank, but that was entirely separate, and would not be touched even in cases like this.

Jake's day was him discussing how he would lose his apartment, and his fight with Gina.

It was the end of the day before he saw Rosa again. He returned back to hers after the apartment ordeal, and walked inside the kitchen to see her.

"So... Do you live here now? She asked

"May as well" He said

"What happened?" she asked

"Gina and I have... Sorts swapped apartments. She bought my apartment, and I now live in hers" He said

"So... You're living here?" She asked

"With you? Yeah" He replied as he hugged her.


	20. Chapter 20: The Tactical Village

**Chapter Twenty: Tactical Village**

"Morning" Rosa said as Jake stirred beside her

"Morning" He replied

"You're in a good mood" She said

"This is my favourite day of the year" He said

"Reminds you of being back at the Academy?" she asked

"Oh Hell yes! Best 6 months ever!" Jake said

"Yeah. I'd have to agree" She said "So. Are you trying for coolest kill this year?" She asked

"And fastest lap. I just hope it's me and you on tac team" Jake said

"When you win-" She started but he cut her off

"If" He corrected

"No. When you win, I'm going to give you a reward like no other. Remember that night after the Patrol with the drunk driver?" She asked remembering a case back at the Academy when they were patrolling, and a drunk driver crashed the car in front of them. Jake pulled Rosa out the way, stopping her from getting hit, then they ran, on foot for a block until they caught the guy. A great save. Not quite their Active Shooter, but one where passion flew that evening.

"Get me a corpse shirt?" She asked

"I feel like this is leading up to a dig about me and the weird dead guy sex girl" Jake said. Rosa laughed

"No, I just like the look of it" She replied

Jake practically danced into the briefing room that morning, high-fiving everyone singing 'Happy Tactical Village day'

"Peralta, I'm surprised to see you so excited about a departmentally mandated training exercise" Holt said

"It's the most fun day of the year" Jake said "Something you wouldn't understand because you're not programmed to feel joy" Jake said

"Yes. But my software us due for an exuberance upgrade" Holt chimed in

"You know when you play along with the Robot jokes, it kind of ruins my enjoyment of them" Jake said

"Yes I know" Holt replied

"Anyways, Tactical Village day is awesome. We get to field test a bunch of cool new weapons, and there's always a new training situation. Last year's was Prison break. It got super violent" Jake said

"It's like being in an action movie" Jake added

"It's also a good opportunity for us to let off some steam, and bond as a unit. Everybody gets into it" Sarge said

"Needless to say the Nine-nine has never had a perfect run" Amy said

"True, but Jake has been the finalist for coolest Kill two years in a row" Charles said "That's every precinct sending around their footage and all the cops voting" Charles said

"It's not that big of a deal. All you win is a children's karate trophy" Jake said

"You desperately want it, don't you" Holt said

"So badly. I will stop at nothing to get that trophy. I will shoot you all in the face if I have to" Jake said. He knew what he would get from Rosa if he won that Trophy.

"Go team" He said as he realised that everyone thought he may have gotten a little worked up.

They loaded onto the van and begun to make their way, listening to Jake talk about his character for this year. Rosa got lost in his voice, he didn't mind. They arrived, and got off. Jake leading the way carrying his bag of guns, and a change of clothes. Along with his lunch.

"NINE-NINE IN THE VILLAGE" Jake greeted, as they all walked in and started greeting the people they knew.

Rosa went opposite Jake at the desk, whilst she and Jake watched Amy and Teddy. She could see a bit of jealousy in Jake's eyes, but Amy was showing more interest in Teddy than she ever had with Jake. Rosa relaxed a bit.

"Who's that guy?" Rosa asked

"Uh. That was Teddy. We went on like 5 dates last year. I liked him but he was stationed out in Queens, so I never got to see him and it sort of fizzled" Amy said. Rosa smiled. He was back now. She decided to play some mind games, and get Amy and Teddy back together.

"Right. That's the guy you said the lame stuff about, like he's a good listener" Rosa said

"I'm sorry. What do you look for in a guy?" Amy asked

"I don't know. Real stuff. Shape of his ass" Rosa said. Jake smiled. Rosa had complimented his ass on multiple occasions.

Rosa, who was slightly pissed off when Teddy and Amy walked off, and instead of staying with her, Jake decided to follow. She took her anger out on Boyle, whom she was also pissed off with.

She walked off, and found Jake with Amy and Teddy, trying out the new handguns.

She watched as Teddy and Amy shot, with accuracy. Precise, calculating stances. Taking their time to aim effectively.

And then she watched Jake, as he fired three shots in a single second. Hit his target dead on. He was the best at the Academy for shooting. That was undisputed. He was a great shot, and watching him put Amy and Teddy to shame turned her on a bit.

She walked down as Amy and Teddy walked off. Jake went to follow, when she walked up to him, grabbed his wrist and pulled him out. Pushing him into one of the training houses behind him. She pushed him against the wall and started kissing him. He kissed her back with equal urgency.

"Jake. I want you. I want you now. But we need to be quick. We're up in ten minutes" She said

"On it" Jake said, as he pulled her hands to his chest. As much as he wanted to take his time and savour her body, he knew he didn't have that luxury. Not now. He would later. He pulled down his pants, to his knees, then hers and fucked her right then and there. It was fast, but it was so good! He wanted her so badly. He had to have her.

"Jake!" She moaned as she felt herself drawing closer to a climax. Jake who was fighting off his own, brought a finger to her clit, rubbing in quick circles as he reached his climax, she found her release too.

"Come on" She said once they had their breath back and had gotten dressed. Rosa went over to join the squad waiting to go in, whilst Jake made a grand entrance, talking about how he intends to win coolest kill.

"82's done. Heads up" Amy said, chatting to Teddy as it went. Perfect run and beating the record time.

"Alright. Everyone huddle up, this is how it'd going down" Jake said seriously

"What happened to your accent Rex?" Rosa asked with a smirk.

"Forget that crap. We're taking this seriously. Ok On three. Let's break that course record and be the best precinct here" Jake said as their chant was a shamble of words.

"I agree, it was too many words. Let's do it" Jake said and they walked inside. They waited at the bottom of the stairs whilst Terry walked off to find out. Silence through the squad as they awaited Terry's return.

"Ok. I've got the details for this simulation. A group of armed men entered an embassy and have taken hostages" Terry said

"Which Embassy?" Jake asked

"Doesn't matter" Terry replied

"Fine. Canada then" Jake replied "So. Take out the perps, clear the civilians and rescue the hostages? Jake asked"

"Affirmative. This is an Active shooter situation. You're cleared for maximum engagement" He said

"Diaz and Boyle, perimeter security" Terry assigned, despite Rosa's objections. She wanted to be with Jake. They were such a good team. Peralta and Santiago, you're the assault team. I'll be in the command centre Scully I want you to od nothing. Stand next to me and say Yes Sarge" Terry said

"Ok listen up" Jake said "We got 18 minutes, 41 seconds to break this record. No screwing around" Jake said

Amy questioned him on his change in character, and Rosa watched the scene before her, Jake's eyes locked on hers the entire time. Sarge started the time and off they went.

The Nine-nine walked out and off to the barn where they got changed. After the victory, Jake had gone off to catch up with some old buddies, and to grab some shirts. Terry led the applause as he walked back to them inside

"Check it out. I got us prizes" Jake said reading the shirts and finding the 'corpse' one, he had purposely got in Rosa's size and passed it to her. She smiled, laughing at Jake's boobs comments. He did love her breasts.

"Alright" He called "Let's go. Drinks are on me" He announced, and the squad left, leaving Amy behind, which Rosa didn't think was such a bad thing. Jake moped for about half the way back before Rosa cheered him up, with a reminder of what he would get now he broke the record.

Back at the bar, after Jake had spoken to Charles, and after Rosa had spoken to Vivian, Jake had a few more drinks. Well. In fact a few too many drinks. He and Rosa left the bar at 2am, after drinking from 8. They arrived back at hers and Jake took her straight to her room, as they lived up to her promise.

-Five Dayd Later-

Jake had not been right for a few days. They had not slept together since they had beaten the Tactical Village record. Not from a lack of Rosa trying, Jake just wasn't in the mood. Rosa walked over to Jake one evening, whilst he was sat starring at his blank phone csreen. She sat beside him on the couch

"What's wrong?" She asked

"What? Nothing" Jake said shaking his head

"Jake" She said softly, as he looked up at her. She could see guilt in his eyes. She knew whatever was hurting him, was going to hurt her too

"Don't make me say it" He said so quietly, she could barely hear

"Please" She replied in her soft tone.

"I'm jealous, Rosa" Jake said

"Of what?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"What does Amy see in Teddy?" Jake asked

"I don't know" Rosa replied, His words cutting into her heart. She was hurting because she knew from his words that he would never love her, as he loved Amy. But she also was hurting because he was.

"Boyle said it was because he actually asked her out" Jake said

"Do you want to?" Rosa asked, remembering only a month or two earlier, Jake promising her that nothing would ever happen with Amy. That it was just a crush.

"Yeah" He breathed. Rosa bit back a tear. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Then talk to her" Rosa said quietly. She doubted that she would never forgive herself for letting those words escape her lips. Jake pulled her in closer. For half a second, she thought that he was going to kiss her, but she just felt him engulf her in a hug.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. Rosa was unable to reply, as she was tooo busy trying not to let any tears fall.

-The Next Night-

Rosa had left the Precinct at the end of her shift. Jake had stayed late as he was planning on asking Amy out.

She was sat at home, reading her book, when the door opened, and in walked Jake. Rosa was overcome with feeling. She was happy. It meant that He was not on a date with Amy. But it also meant that Jake would be sad. Heartbroken. And she felt the pain of that.

"She was going on another date with Teddy" Jake said. Rosa said nothing. But let Jake hug her again. He placed a soft kiss to her cheek, and Rosa wondered if he would even get over his crush on Amy.


End file.
